


Corner Turned

by Notsalony



Series: Corner Turned Spin Offs [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Choices, Cross Over, Drinking, F/M, Flarroween, Flirting, Heists, Hi-jinks, Humiliation, Legends of Superflarroween, LegendsofSuperFlarroween, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Masturbation, Meta Hi-jinks, Meta Sex, Monster sex, Mpreg, Multi, Nudity, One Night Stand, Other, Pick Your Own Ending, Public Nudity, Puppy Play, Replicants, Sex Bots, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Three ways, Threesomes, Time Travel, lovecraft, metas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 48,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: This is a pick your own ending style Legends of Super Flarrowverse story written for the 2016 Legends of Supper Flarrowverse Halloween Horrorfest.  It’s Halloween and everyone has plans, so when Felicity and Constantine show up and ask Barry if he wants to go out and hang out with the few the only other people they knew with out plans, he jumps at the chance.  Little did he know the twists and turns his night would take leading him to unexpected terrors, unknown thrills, and maybe just the slightest of hair raising twists, all found around the next corner.





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> STOP RIGHT THERE! You need to know one VERY important thing before you continue on. Make sure that you have this story set to be read in chapter by chapter instead of entire work. Do not read this story straight through. Instead, at the end of each chapter, there will be guides to your choices. Telling you which chapter to turn to, to see where your choices take you through out this All Hallows Eve. Will you bring Barry home broken and confused, will Barry wonder off on his own for a night of steamy sex, or will you find the best ending possible? The choice is all yours. So venture forth, dear reader, venture forth and make your choices wisely. For every choice counts in ways you can not always prepare for.
> 
> And remember this spans Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, Constantine, Lucifer, and Supernatural. So you have a chance to end up with a LOT of different people. Choose wisely.
> 
> Thus far there are 73 chapters and 41 possible endings. When you comment, post your which chapter was your first ending you found, and later post which was your favorite. -grins- There’s a special prize for the person who gets my favorite ending first.

“Oh thank god.” Felicity sighed as she sat down at Cisco’s station, taking off her high heels as she looked over at Barry who was frowning at her in confusion.  “Right, I didn’t tell you I was coming... Did I?”   
  
“No... Don’t think you mentioned it...” Barry sat down the tablet he’d been doing inventory on.  He was busy keeping his mind off of the mess he’d made of his life by trying to change history recently by not really having much of a life.  Owning and operating Star Labs had it’s perks, and with the city coming to trust them again they had started to rent out work space and turn a profit lately.  Barry had volunteered to do inventory since everyone else had plans.   
  
“The wee lass didn’t quite fancy staying alone drowning her sorrows in Star City with me.” John Constantine smiled as he pulled himself up a chair.  “Truth be told the old city is starting to look a might bit run down in places, so we figured we’d hop a train and do a might bit of pestering of you.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks... I think.... Felicity?” Barry turned worried eyes at his friend.   
  
“I was the only one on our team who didn’t have plans, and John here was the only one on his team that didn’t have plans.”   
  
“I had plans.  She just also happened to have a boyfriend.”   
  
“And that stops you how?” Barry grinned.   
  
“He didn’t like to share.” John shot Barry a look.   
  
“Would you?” Barry countered.   
  
“I share a lot.” John smirked.  “Fancy finding out how well I share?” He grinned at Barry before he began to leer at the tight jeans and lean body he could see.   
  
“Uh... I.... Is he serious?” Barry turned to Felicity again.   
  
“Afraid so.  He’s seldom serious about things, but about sex he’s very serious.  John’s bisexual.” She offered as she rubbed her feet.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.  I’m bi too.  I just didn’t realize you could do both at once...”   
  
“That gets into more of a polyamorous area then most are ready to handle.” He shrugged.  “But mores the merrier I always say.” John smiled.   
  
“Right...” Barry shrugged, sitting down and sighing.   
  
“So....” Felicity chimed in.  “Do you want to go out with us tonight?” She smiled as she sat there rubbing her feet.  “And do you have some more comfy shoes.”   
  
“I think we have some tennis shoes around here some where.” Barry zipped out and back handing her some in her size.   
  
“Thanks.  I’d thought I’d get dressed up and go out in Star City... And then I realized all the bars are full, all the restaurants are full, and I didn’t want to be alone.  And well... Now we’re here.” She shrugged again.   
  
“I’d be happy to join you.  Just let me get this inventory over with and we’ll head out.” He started ticking down the list.   
  
“Can’t you just... You know...” She gestured with her hand moving fast.   
  
“I suppose...” Barry grinned and felt the crackle of the speed force humming through his body as he sped up and the world slowed down and suddenly it was just him in a land of statues as he zipped about the lab so fast that there wasn’t even a lightning trail, there was just him and the flicker of light that might one day reach their eyes at the speed he was traveling.  And with a gust of wind he sat back down and watched Felicity register that he’d moved.  “Done.  So... Where are we thinking about going?”   
  
“Well that’s the thing.  We can’t really make up our minds.” Felicity sighed heavily.  “I mean after all the stuff that’s gone on, I’d love to just put my feet up in a chair at Big Belly Burger and eat a solid piece of meat... And I really just said that.” She looked blank for a minute.  “I just want a big burger.” She looked hopeful.   
  
“Well I suppose it all depends on what we want out of tonight I suppose.” John smiled.  “If you want to just hang out with the three of us, Big Belly Burger doesn’t sound half bad. But since it’s Halloween, you could always step a little bit out of your comfort zone and maybe see how the other half lives.” He smiled.   
  
“Other half...?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The magicians Barry.” John smirked.  “We have this place, called the Tap Hat... We could go there, see some sights, get a mean drink, and maybe flirt with some boys who really know how to pull a rabbit out of your pants...” He winked at Felicity.   
  
“God... That sounds good too.” She sighed looking at Barry.   
  
“And since you’re in Central there is another option.” Barry bit his lip.  “It’s a little seedy...”   
  
“Sounds like my childhood.” John smiled.   
  
“We have this dive bar, Saints and Sinners, it’s where I keep running into Snart and sometimes some of the other rogues.”   
  
“I need to ask Cisco how he gets the villains to go with the names he gives them.” John sat back and thought about it.  “I mean there’s a few names I’d like to get my villains to go by...”   
  
“Cisco’s names are mostly flattering.” Barry looked at John.   
  
“Oh mine would be too.... Mostly... Maybe...” He waved it away.   
  
“Why do I find that hard to believe.” Felicity smirked as she sat there in her evening dress.   
  
“Be that as it may.” John gave her a look.  “I assure you I’d pick something classy to call the wankers.”   
  
“Right, I get Rogues, and you get Wankers.”   
  
“I really need to come up with a name for our enemies.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“It’s never too late to come up with a name for them.” Barry nodded, trying to think of something archery related and wondering if he could get away with interrupting Cisco’s date with Lisa Snart to ask his thoughts or bounce ideas off of him.   
  
“There’s time for that later.  We have things to decide right now.” John looked at the both of them, dragging them out of their thoughts and back to the task at hand.  “At any rate, what will it be Barry my boy, a night of shameless calories at Big Belly Burger, a daring night of lustful looks at the Top Hat, or a chance at a bar fight and a decent pint at Saints and Sinners?”   
  
►If you go to Saints and Sinners turn to Chapter 2

►If you go to The Top Hat turn to Chapter 3

►If you go to Big Belly Burger turn to Chapter 4

►If you have come back to Chapter 1 to restart the night from a bad ending, you can choose to turn to Chapter 57


	2. Saints and Sinners

“Let’s just got to Saints and Sinners, we can always stop at Big Belly Burger later if things don’t work out and I kind of still don’t trust magic much.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“No harm in it.  You’re a man of science.” John shrugged.  “So what’s the dress code at this bar?” John smirked.   
  
“Come as you are, and you can smoke inside.”   
  
“Oh I’m loving this place more and more.” John smirked as he held up his silk cuts and grinned at Barry.   
  
“Right... Thought that’s what I smelled.” Barry shook his head.  “I’ll change.” Barry zipped out and zipped back in, his blue jeans and sweater switched for a jacket and t-shirt, over black jeans that hugged his curves.  John and Felicity both whistled.  “Thanks.” Barry blushed, turning around for them.  “You sure it’s not too much.”   
  
“With that ass of yours, it’s only too much if we could talk you into not wearing pants at all.” John grinned.   
  
“Yeah, not quite up to public indecency just yet.”   
  
“At least not with out a few drinks in you.” John gave him a playful pat on the ass.   
  
“Can’t get drunk.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Oh that’s a challenge I accept.” John pointed at him.   
  
“No... He means with his meta powers he burns through the booze too fast, it can’t have any effect on him.” Felicity corrected.   
  
“Oh, oh well that just wont do.  Not on All Hallows Eve, everyone deserves to get totally lost in a fountain of drinks.” John stood up, rolling his shoulders before throwing his arms wide and putting both hands on Barry’s shoulders.  “By the elders of the dry river I call upon the Gods of Drink, may you bless this lad for tonight alone that anything he drinks will hit him as if he has no powers what so ever with out impairing his abilities if we should need them.” The lights went low as John intoned the make shift spell, and Barry felt a spark of something cold go up his spine for a moment before he stepped away from Constantine.   
  
“What did you do?” Felicity rushed over.   
  
“Just as the spell says lov.  I gave him the ability to get drunk.”   
  
“I can get drunk!?” Barry grinned.  “Oh you’re going to be hanging around with us a LOT more often if this works.” Barry nodded.   
  
“Might as well give’er a go.” John tossed a flask at Barry and he caught it with his speed, but hesitantly opened it before sniffing it.  He could smell the Johnny Walker in it, and throwing his head back with the hit from the flask, Barry let the liquor coat his tongue and burn as it went down, but the numbing feeling of it didn’t stop.  Didn’t fade as he knew it should have, and he chanced using his powers to see if it would burn it out of his system and he flashed the flask back to John but the feel of the booze didn’t even fade slightly.   
  
“Oh my god...” Barry grinned.  “Can I get a copy of that spell for later?”   
  
“Eh, just enjoy tonight for what it is.  We’ll talk ... Payment for the spell later.” John smirked as he looked Barry up and down.   
  
“If it meant I could drink again when ever I wanted, I might just go to the bar with out my pants for you.”   
  
“Tempting as that is, I think we better just see how you do on booze again tonight.” John smiled.   
  
“Yeah your tolerance is bound to be a LOT lower... You haven’t drank in...”  
“Three years.  Coupled with the one time that Caitlin made that flash proof booze that I got a buzz off of but would have killed almost anyone else.”   
  
“Had to drink near paint thinner?” John guessed.   
  
“Just about.  I kind of never want to have to go back to that stuff again.” Barry made a face to show his displeasure.  He could already feel the nearly forgotten buzz burning in his veins.  “Anyways.  We should head out to Saints and Sinners and see what we can get into.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Lead the way.” John spread his arms wide.   
  


***

  
  
“You were not kidding when you said dive bar.” Felicity frowned as she stood outside the bar, bathed in the blinking lights of the florescent words written in glass and neon gas above the door.   
  
“It’s bound to be better inside...” John commented.   
  
“Nope, pretty much the same inside and out.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“And we picked this over The Top Hat....” John raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What it lacks in looks it makes up for in atmosphere.” Barry felt his cheeks heat up as he walked in, hoping that there’d be something or someone worth their time in here to make up for this choice.  Barry walked in and smiled instantly as he saw the hard wood floors and the slightly fuller crowd of drinkers.  He glanced around to see if there was anyone he knew and felt his face color as he realized there were two people he knew.  And as he looked at his confused companions he realized he’d have to pick one of the two that he knew here to introduce them to.   
  
Snart was sitting alone in a booth towards the back, nursing a beer with a news paper spread in front of him.  An air of do not disturb wafting off of Snart as sure as if he had hung a sign that screamed that he wanted to be left alone.  And Barry noticed the entire bar had given into the silent demand and were all staying at least fifteen feet away from Snart, giving him a wide berth to himself.  But that wasn’t the only person Barry knew in here.   
  
At the bar he spotted Hartley Rathaway nursing on a lime green drink looking sad as a muscular guy walked away from him.  It was written all over him, his boyfriend had just dumped him and there he was alone in the bar and already trying to get over the possible heart break by drowning his feelings in the drink that Barry was betting was entirely too sweet for what Hartley wanted out of it.  He stood there feeling indecisive as he took in the pair of them.   
  
Did he go to talk to Snart and risk a cold gun shot to the face?  Did he go to Hartley and risk hearing him cry all night?  Did he just turn and walk out to go to either The Top Hat or Big Belly Burger?  Barry wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he had only seconds to choose.   
  
►If you go to talk to Snart turn to Chapter 5  
►If you go to talk to Hartley turn to Chapter 6  
►If you go leave to go to The Top Hat turn to Chapter 49  
►If you go leave to go to Big Belly Burger turn to Chapter 50


	3. The Top Hat

A bit of a magical flare and a few words of power from John and you find yourself standing in a large cabana bar made of sturdy brick walls, but no doors, no windows, and no sign of where you are.  The air has a smell to it.  Beyond the scent of the smoke and drinks.  It’s something like electricity and soil, and you slowly realize this place is some where deep underground.  You look around in confusion before John finally speaks.   
  
“The Top Hat is a magicians only bar.  You only get in if one of us brings you in.  The spells and wards on this place are older then half the cities in America.  And twice as deadly as any meta human or low life either of you has ever went up against.” He grins.  “And you’ll find things in here that defy your laws of morality and physics.” He turned and looked at both his companions.  “So let’s go meet the locals.” He grins as he leads you down from the spot where the front door normally would be and you see various alcoves dotting the club all over, each with different symbols made out of what at first you assume is some kind of neon sign.  But as you look at it you realize it’s literally just light written in the sky.   
  
“Yeah, avoid any alcoves with pink or purple symbols next to them.  I don’t think either of you is up for that kind of ride tonight.” He gave a wide smirk.  “Anything blue or green should be safe.  And what ever you do, don’t go any where near a black sign.  They’ll likely gut you and use your insides to curse everyone you know.” He grinned as he drifted into the crowd.   
  
“I’m not the only one who feels like we just stepped into a swimming pool full of sharks am I?” Felicity looked around.   
  
“Covered in chum and a calling here fishy fishy...” Barry added.   
  
“Good, it’s not just me.  Colorful image.”   
  
“I try.” Barry shrugged.  He starts walking with Felicity standing very near him when he notices an older man sitting alone at a table under a yellow sign.  He has a table with a black velvet box sitting on it about the size of a head, muttering quietly to himself.  He glances at you and gestures for you to come over, but you’re unsure, so you keep looking around.   
  
“A drink for the mister.” A boy with pointed elf ears wearing nothing but a bow tie and a smile walks up and hands Barry a drink of some kind of thick purple fluid that seems to be churning in on itself.   
  
“I didn’t order this....” Barry wonders what the hell it is and how it seems to be both draining and refilling itself.   
  
“It’s from them?” The boy points to an alcove with a navy blue sign over it full of men in business suits grinning at Barry, who blushes and waves back at them.   
  
“You’re just all kinds of popular tonight.” Felicity grins.   
  
“Yeah....” Barry keeps walking trying to make up his mind as to where he’ll go when he scans the bar and realizes there’s a couple people that catch’s his eye.  The first is a woman with dark hair that cascades in curls all around her as she sits at the very end of the bar, a distinct distance between her and everyone else.  Something about her says she’s a wild force of nature.  The next is towards the middle of the bar.  Barry’s not sure if it’s the tails of her tux top, the way her midnight black hair looks almost like water around her, or the fact she’s wearing a top hat that gets his attention more.  But he’s curious to hear her story.  And the last is a man dressed almost identically to John, but he seems almost lost as he looks around the bar, drinking shots of something that looks like red water that keeps changing it’s color and thickness as he drinks it.   
  
“So, where should we go?” Felicity looks to Barry, hoping he’s got a place in mind.   
  
►If you go to the guy sitting in the corner alone, turn to Chapter 56  
►If you go try to pick up the girl with the curls at the bar, turn to Chapter 7  
►If you go to talk to the lady in the top hat, turn to Chapter 8  
►If you go to talk to the guy in the trench coat at the bar, turn to Chapter 9  
►If you go to the table of people who bought you the drink turn to Chapter 55


	4. Big Belly Burger

“You sure this is where you wanted to go mate?” John frowned as he looked around the dinner, he’d eaten in a lot of dive bars, but something about this place made his skin crawl. Honestly the wasn’t entirely sure even he could work magic on some place so banal that there was probably one in every major city.  John shook his head again and could practically taste the mediocrity of the place.  “Someone said there was beer here?”   
  
“Maybe?” Barry frowned as he scanned the room.   
  
“Barry doesn’t do the drinking thing as much… since you know, not being able to drink and everything.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“Yeah I stopped noticing which places serve anything alcoholic…” Barry stopped.  Biting his lip he realized that he did recognize one person in the place.  Roy Harper was sitting at a table by himself playing on his phone.  Barry turned back to the other two.   
  
“What is it mate?  Something wrong?” John looked around, confused as to the look on Barry’s face.   
  
  
  
“Well….” Barry started.   
  
►Turn to Chapter 10 if you don’t tell them about Roy  
►Turn to Chapter 11 if you do tell them about Roy.


	5. Picking up Snart

Barry bucked up his courage and walked straight at Captain Cold where he was sitting and marched right up to him standing in his light Barry was about to speak when Snart cut across him.   
  
“Barry, and just what do I owe this pleasure to?  Need help with something?  Not heard about any trouble in the city recently so probably not, you wanting to help with one of my heists again?” He smirked with his cold smile as he looked Barry up and down.  “Or are you just here to flirt with the waitresses?”  Barry felt his face flush.   
  
“Maybe I’m here to flirt with you.” Barry covered his mouth as he finished saying that, his eyes wide.   
  
“Lord, there’s two of you?” John turned to Felicity looking like he was already in more trouble then he knew.  And suddenly feeling right a home in the thick of it.   
  
“To be fair, I think we’re both pretty bad at talking...” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“Nice try Scarlet.” Snart rolled his eyes.  “But I know you didn’t mean that.” He folded his paper.   
  
“And why wouldn’t I?” Barry countered, knowing it was a feeble attempt at saving face now but he wasn’t about to let this go just yet.   
  
“You’re straight as they come and last I saw only had eyes for Ms. West.” Snart rolled his eyes.   
  
“I’m not straight.” Barry blushed.   
  
“What now?” Snart had started to stand and sat back down, blinking his confusion back to try to regain his mask of indifference as he looked at his nemesis and wondered if there was something he didn’t know about the Scarlet Speedster that he really should have known by now.  When you dig all the way into someone’s high school record to find an edge to them, surely some where in there it should have said he wasn’t straight or had some indication of his sex life.  But all he’d ever found were mentions of this or that girl he’d slept with.  So he’d assumed Barry was straight.  Which was a shame.  He could have had a great time if Barry bent his way.   
  
“I’m not straight.” Barry said with a little more conviction.   
  
“Really now?  All those women in collage just beards that told really good stories to cover you in case someone came asking?” Snart arched a brow, maybe he had it wrong.  Maybe the West Barry was pining after was Wally West instead of Iris.  Images of the pair of them hot and shirtless making out together bringing parts of Snart to life as he sat there trying to act like this wasn’t a huge world ending shock to him to hear.   
  
“What?” Barry frowned.   
  
“God I forget how young you are.” Snart rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  “I’m asking if you’re gay.”   
  
“Not exactly.” Barry blushed horribly.   
  
“So what are you then, not straight Barry?” Snart asked as his face seemed to go to a more open expression.   
  
“I’m bi.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Really?” Oh this couldn’t get much better for Snart if Barry suddenly announced he’d had a crush on Len.  Len sat there digesting this for a beat before he smiled at Barry who was clearly not entirely sure how to react now that he’d told his mortal enemy that he was bisexual.  “Good for you.” Len nodded.  “I can see the appeal.  I’m more pansexual myself.” He shrugged.  “I like who I like when I like them.”   
  
“I... Didn’t know that.” Barry sat down, sliding over as the other two pushed into the booth beside him.   
  
“I don’t exactly advertise it in the paper.” Len smirked.   
  
“Yeah but... Wait...” Barry’s eyes went wide.  “H-have you been flirting with me this whole time?” Barry blushed as he started to think about all the things that Snart had said to him, all the actions and moves and close contact they’d been through in the last few years.   
  
“And if I was?”   
  
“Oh god.” Barry hung his head, putting it down on the table as he covered his head with his arms.   
  
“He seems to be having issues tonight.” John lit his silk cut and waved the waitress over to place an order for drinks for the four of them and something to eat for Felicity.   
  
“It’s okay Barry.” Felicity rubbed Barry’s back.   
  
“Of course it’s okay.  I mean it’s not like you find me attractive, it’s just harmless flirting.” Len rolled his eyes.   
  
“.....” Barry’s mumbling and muttering was muffled by his arms.   
  
“What was that?” John looked around Felicity at Barry.   
  
“I said, but that’s just the thing...” Barry moved so he was looking at Len then.  “I do find you attractive.” He slowly raised his head, his entire face flushed as he did so.   
  
“Is that so?” Len smirked now, feeling like today wasn’t an entire waste as he sat there trying not to crow with laughter at how everything was turning up in his favor tonight.   
  
“Yes, I just... I have a huge crush on you.  Is this going to make things weird?” Barry bit his lip looking adorable and maybe just a tab bit more forlorn then Len felt comfortable with.   
  
“No, no it wont.  I mean it’s not like me having a crush on you has made it weird before.”   
  
“You... You have a crush on me too?” Barry blushed furiously as he looked first wide eyed at Len before hanging his head and trying to think and wishing he had more booze in him.  The waitress chose that moment to bring his beer and he snatched it up to nurse on it and give him something to focus in on while he tried to wrap his mind around Snart having feelings for him.   
  
“I mean, you run around in a form fitting near leather suit that just hugs your curves in all the right places....” Len grinned, trying to keep Barry off balanced.  “Of course I’m going to notice how hot you are.”   
  
“I’m not hot...” Barry muttered.  “I’ll give you cute, maybe adorable.  But not hot.” He shook his head.  Len looked at him like he’d lost his mind and looked at the other two.   
  
“He doesn’t see it.” Felicity shrugged.  “The hot ones seldom do.” She sighed.  “At least the really hot ones.  The ones who are too aware of it always get cocky about it.” She complained as she rubbed Barry’s back.   
  
“I’m betting you don’t think you’re a knock out either?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I’m not a knock out.” Felicity snorted.   
  
“And you think you’re homely looking too?” Len turned to John.   
  
“Nope, I’m quite aware of how hot I am.  Gods know I get laid enough by both sexes to know I’m everyone’s type.  Really it’s a curse.” He smirked at Len.  “Hell I bet I could get into even your frozen pants if I tried hard enough.”   
  
“R-right...” Len wasn’t used to someone else flirting quite that hard at him.  He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Constantine.  He turned back to Barry.  “Anyways.  We’ve gotten off topic.  What brings you here?”   
  
“We have no plans and picked this place to get drunk at.”   
  
“But you can’t get drunk.” He blinked.   
  
“I... I should be worried that you know that shouldn’t I?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Not at all.  It’s just one of a lot of things I know about you.” Len smirked.   
  
“Right... Well John did a spell and now I can get drunk for tonight.” Barry tried to move past this sense of uneasy that he was feeling.   
  
“So you’re a magic user?” Snart raised an eyebrow.  He’d seen a few people try their hand at the mystic arts over the years.  A few had managed it, but most burned out long before they touched anything approaching reliable power.   
  
“Yep.” John handed him his card.   
  
“Master of the Dark Arts?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Right, well that should really say Petty Dabbler....” John grumbled, kicking himself for not having had time to order the new cards.   
  
“I might have something we can do tonight, if you want to join me.” Len sidestepped the issue of John’s card and out burst looking at the group.   
  
“What’s your plan?” Barry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.   
  
“It’ll cost you.”   
  
“What?” Barry leaned forward.   
  
“A kiss.” Barry flailed about.   
  
“WHAT!?!?!” Barry looked around wildly.   
  
“Oh it doesn’t have to be from you Barry.  Any one of the three of you can pay the toll, all it takes is one kiss from any one of you and we can move this night on.” Len sat back with a smirk.  “Just one little kiss.”   
  
►If Barry kisses Snart turn to Chapter 12  
►If Constantine kisses Snart turn to Chapter 13  
►If Felicity kisses Snart turn to Chapter 14  
►If no one kisses Snart turn to Chapter 51


	6. Pull up a Bar Stool and stay awhile

Barry walked his friends over to the bar where Hartley was sitting alone sighing into his drink, before walking up and putting his hand on Hartley’s shoulder.   
  
“How are you tonight Hartley?” Barry asked, sitting down beside him.   
  
“So far so good for being dumped.” Hartley sighed.   
  
“That the fireman?” Barry asked as he looked after the guy leaving.   
  
“Yeah.” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Eh you can do better then him.  He’s a moron for leaving you.” Barry hugged Hartley.   
  
“Thanks. I’m just not feeling it so much right now.” He shrugged.   
  
“I can understand that.  Hartley, this is Felicity Smoak and John Constantine.” Barry nodded at his friends.  “Felicity, John, this is Hartley Rathaway.  One of the best guys to help out over at Star, he actually has a lab there all his own now.” Barry smiled.   
  
“It’s nothing big.  Applied robots, and a few acoustic experiments.” Hartley blushed slightly.   
  
“Don’t sell your self short Hart, you’re brilliant, talented, you’ve saved my ass a few times, and I’m pretty sure being loaded helps.” He smiled.   
  
“You’re chipper.” He eyed him up and down.   
  
“Constantine did a spell, I can drink like normal people tonight.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Oh god.” Hartley hung his head.   
  
“Yeah, they didn’t see the horrible horrible flaw in their plan either.” Barry grinned at the other two.   
  
“What flaw?”   
  
“You’ve never seen Barry drunk.”   
  
“You have?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“One time, from the stuff Caitlin makes to try to get me buzzed.”   
  
“You were wearing just a pair of very skimpy boxer briefs, running around the lab singing and you hugged me.” Hartley gave him a look.   
  
“Well, in my defense, you looked grumpy that day.”   
  
“I was.  And a nearly naked and very happy Barry Allen who was more then half hard and hanging long suddenly rubbing up against me helped a little” Hartley smiled.  “Even if it only served to remind me I couldn’t have you later on.” He shrugged.   
  
“Well tell you what, special offer, while I’m still some what sober.  If we end up in bed together tonight, you get a sober run at me after the spell is worn off.” He smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Hartley looked him up and down.   
  
“Totally serious.  You’re worth having sex with sober.” He nodded.   
  
“Well that’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s said to me today.” Hartley smiled softly.  “Always nice to know I’m not just a drunken last resort.”   
  
“Never.” Barry hugged him.  “I’m just not sure we’d work out long term, what with me being bi, you being gay, and I think we’re looking for different things out of life and love.” Barry shrugged.  “But you’re sexy.  And while you hid it well with your costume, you’ve got a great ass.” Barry ordered a drink.   
  
“And you’re bi?” Hartley looked at him shocked.   
  
“Yep.  Just not been with anyone lately.” He shrugged.   
  
“Lately as in...since...”   
  
“Since I woke up from my _really_ long nap.” He eyed Hartley.   
  
“Wow.”   
  
“Yeah, my day job, my night job, and the fall out from both kind of makes it hard to cross that last line.”   
  
“Of course there is the fact you can independently vibrate parts of your body...” Felicity looked innocent as she ordered her drink.   
  
“You can what?” Hartley looked wide eyed at Barry.   
  
“It’s just a thing I figured out I can do.” He set one finger to vibrating out of sight of anyone as he ran it over Hartley’s hand.   
  
“Holy shit.”   
  
“Yeah.” Barry smiled as he sipped on his drink, enjoying the burn and the feel of it in his throat.  “But it has it’s draw backs.”   
  
“Oh?” Hartley frowned.   
  
“When I’m in the moment, right on the edge... I can’t control it... And well it...”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Happens every where at once.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh god.” Hartley blushed.   
  
“Yeah... And with out explaining my night job, how exactly do you explain to someone who doesn’t know about my night job, what just happened.”   
  
“I can see the reason for your dry spell.” Hartley nodded ordering another drink for himself.  “God if I had to put up with that I’d have probably tested enough to find out if you really could go blind.”   
  
“I bought stock in the lube companies.”   
  
“Wise choice.” Hartley nodded.   
  
“Lube, helping lonely men live with themselves since the first time some guy fucked a fruit in the wild.” Barry toasted as he raised his beer.   
  
“Right... You sure your tolerance hasn’t gone done with disuse?”   
  
“Oh I’m pretty sure of it.” Barry nodded.   
  
“Well I might have a solution for your problems....” Hartley bit his lip.   
  
“Oh?” Barry looked him up and down.   
  
“Not that...” Hartley blushed.  “Though maybe later...” He looked away before collecting himself and turning back to Barry.  “If you want to know it’ll cost you.”   
  
“Cost us what?” John frowned, all too familiar with the cost of things.   
  
“A kiss.” Hartley smiled.   
  
►If you have Barry kiss Hartley turn to Chapter 15  
►If you have Constantine kiss Hartley turn to Chapter 16  
►If you have no one kiss Hartley turn to Chapter 54


	7. Girl with the Curly Hair

“I say we go for the curly haired lady on the end.” Barry gave a subtle nod towards the end of the bar.  Felicity, who was normally the most open of books when it came to every aspect of her life, was able to look at the woman with out actually looking like she was looking.  Barry felt very proud of her at that moment.   
  
“She’s hot.  You can totally get her.” Felicity nodded. “I’ll be your wing woman.”   
  
“Who knows, maybe I’ll end up being your wing man.” Barry grinned at Felicity.   
  
“Maybe.  I can see it with her.” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“Felicity?!” Barry grinned.   
  
“Hey only a fool says never.  And I’m open for a beautiful woman to come sweep me off my feet.  I mean I landed Oliver Queen, so clearly I have more appeal then I thought.” She smirked.   
  
“True enough.” Barry patted her on the back.  “Let’s go see who’s more her type.”   
  
“Yes, let’s.” Felicity walked off with him towards the end of the bar.  They sat down next to the woman and she glanced over at them.   
  
“Hi.” Barry smiled at her.   
  
“I don’t believe anyone’s every actually tried that before.” She smiled at him.   
  
“People don’t just say hi to you?” Felicity blinked.   
  
“Usually it’s a line, it’s almost always a line.” She nodded, sipping her drink.   
  
“I prefer a more direct approach.  I figure saying hi is just polite and a good way to start talking to someone.” Barry nodded.   
  
“It is.” She smiled back.  “Zedd.” She held out her hand.   
  
“Barry, and this is Felicity.” Barry smiled as Zedd touched his hand and instantly her eyes went white and her body shook.  She seemed to be having a seizure and Barry wasn’t sure what was going on other then he could feel an edge of magic to her touch.  He wasn’t sure what the magic was, he was still too new to the taste of it on his skin, but with his constantly renewing cells from his healing factor, Barry had realized he was more aware of the feel of magic then most.  “Zedd?” Barry asked, but her body seemed still rigid as she shook, her grip tight on his hand.   
  
“Is she okay?” Felicity bit her lip.   
  
“I think she’s having a vision.” Barry shivered, the magic was going through him, touching parts of him he wasn’t even aware he had till they were stroked by the thrum of power running through her into him.   
  
“I wonder what she’s seeing?” Felicity dialed something into her phone.   
  
“Not sure, just know it’s powerful, maybe more then either of us would have thought.” Barry shrugged, “Who are you texting?”   
  
“I’m getting John’s attention.”   
  
“John has a cell phone?”   
  
“I got it for him.  I needed a way to get in touch with him.  Mostly so we could complain about Oliver.” Felicity looked up.  “What?”   
  
“You bond with Oliver’s friends by complaining about him?”   
  
“Don’t judge.  You complain about his shooting you.”   
  
“He shot me in the back with arrows.”   
  
“You healed.”   
  
“Not the point.”   
  
“Kind of is.”   
  
“How?” Barry used his free hand to gesture.   
  
“Because you know what it’s like to need to vent about him and his strong jaw mountain of muscles brooding mojo.” Felicity blushed slightly.   
  
“Well he is kind of handsome.  You tell him and I’ll swear it never came from me.” Barry looked at her.   
  
“Not a word will pass these lips.”   
  
“Good.” Barry sighed. 

 

►Turn to Chapter 17


	8. Girl in the Top Hat

“I’m kind of curious about the story of the lady in the suit jacket...” Barry nodded at the woman in the middle of the bar.   
  
“Good taste.” Felicity turned slightly and had a great view of the lady.  “Though strangely not the strangest thing I’ve seen someone wearing in here.” She gestured behind them to the guy who was only wearing what looked like a scarf made of pure fire draped around him.   
  
“At least he wont get cold.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Right... But what stops him from getting burned?”   
  
“Magic?” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Let’s go talk to the pretty woman with out the pants, she at least makes sense to me.”   
  
“Oh?” Barry asked as they walked.   
  
“If I had legs like that I’d dress like that too.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“Thanks.” She jumped as she realized she had all but walked into the woman while talking about her legs.  “You’re probably the first woman to say that with out a hint of rancor in your voice.”   
  
“It’s the truth.  I mean, god the sheer amount of work you have to put into it to have legs like that...”   
  
“Mostly it’s running in heels.” She pointed down at her midnight black high heels.   
  
“Oh shit.  I know how hard that is.” Felicity looked up.  “I try to only wear heels when I can’t get away with sneakers.”   
  
“Sneakers are a much more practical shoe.” The lady nodded.  “Where are my manners, Zatanna Zatara.” She held out her hand.   
  
“Felicity Smoak, and this is Barry Allen.”   
  
“ _The_ Barry Allen?”   
  
“You’ve heard of me?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Only bits and pieces.  You’ve impressed a lot of people.”   
  
“Oh...” Barry blushed.   
  
“Closed a super massive singularity above the city, helped wrangle metas who were unbalancing the scales of balance in the universe, and that’s just the local buzz.” She smiled.   
  
“That was the Flash...” Barry blushed.   
  
“You bet your spiffy red suit it was.” She smiled.   
  
“You... You know...”   
  
“Dad taught me to read auras.  And that it’s impolite to expose someone else’s secrets.” She smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” Barry smiled back.   
  
“Zatanna, as I live and breath.” Barry watched the look of happiness on her face turn to shock before turning into something else.   
  
“John.”   
  
“I see you’ve met our Barry.”   
  
“I was in the middle of that.” She gave him a sharp look.   
  
“You’re the one always trying to get me to meet the capes half way.”   
  
“I know.” She gave a very disapproving look at John.   
  
“Where you.... I mean... Did you two...” Barry started.   
  
  
  
►If you have John compliment Zatanna, turn to Chapter 18  
►If you have John complain to Zatanna, turn to Chapter 19


	9. A man of Style

“I think I’m going to try my luck with the guy at the end there.” Barry nodded his head towards the man who looked like a dark haired version of John, almost.   
  
“Is that like a thing with magic users?” Felicity blinked.   
  
“Dunno.  Maybe it’s a common look, or they shop at the same stores...” Barry shrugged, handing his drink to the next waiter that went by trying to not be rude to the guys who had sent it to him.  But he had a bad vibe about them, so he headed towards the guy.   
  
“Hi.” Barry smiled at him.   
  
“Hello.” The man’s gruff voice seemed to speak of harsher things.   
  
“My names Barry Allen.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Castiel.”   
  
“That’s an interesting name, what’s it mean?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The angel of Thursdays.” Castiel glanced at him.   
  
“That’s an different.”   
  
“Not really.  My siblings were all named similar things.” Castiel sipped on his drink.   
  
“Religious family?” Barry asked.   
  
“Very.” He downed his drink.   
  
“My first family weren’t, but the people that raised me made sure I was in church every week.” Barry nodded.   
  
“What was wrong with your first family unit?” Castiel turned to Barry.   
  
“My mother died and my father was framed for it.” Barry looked away.   
  
“I’m sorry.  Was it a monster attack?” Castiel seemed to be sizing him up.   
  
“Not exactly.  He was human enough, just had the power of speed.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Yes, these new creations with their powers are... Unpredictable.” Castiel made a slight face.  “Father was not exactly pleased.  He blamed their creation for releasing mother.”   
  
“I....” Barry frowned, not sure what he meant by that when John walked up.   
  
“Well hello there tall dark and sexy, I love the style.” John smirked as he rubbed a hand up and down Castiel’s shoulder.   
  
“Hello.” Castiel frowned at him.   
  
“Castiel and I were just getting to know one another.” Barry frowned.   
  
“Really now...” John looked over his shoulder.  “If you fancied a shag you could have said... You didn’t have to find yourself someone trying to look like me.” He smirked.   
  
“That’s not why I’m drawn to him.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Are one of you wanting to kiss me?  Because I only know how to do that with women.  The Pizza guy never really kissed any men in the video my friends showed me.” Castiel looked at them.  “Though I do know that in principal the mechanics should be about the same.”   
  
“You’ve got the right idea.” John smirked.   
  
“John.” Barry gave him a warning look.   
  
“What?” John tried to look innocent.   
  
  
  
►If you want Barry to kiss Castiel, turn to Chapter 20  
►If you want John to kiss Castiel, turn to Chapter 21


	10. Call it a night

“The truth is I’m kind of tuckered out.” Barry sighed.   
  
“You want to go home… already?!?” Felicity whined.   
  
“I’ll let you two keep going, but I’m going to call it a night early I think.” Barry sighed.   
  
“The whole point of coming to Central was to get you.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“Night’s still young love…” John smirked at Felicity.   
  
“I….uh… is he hitting on me?” Felicity blushed.   
  
“Yes.  Yes he is.” Barry smiled.   
  
“We could make it a three way.” John eyed Barry up and down.   
  
“I…. what?” Barry stood there confused.   
  
“Nothing wrong with adding more.”   
  
“Uh… sure?” Barry shrugged.  “Just a sec.” Barry walked up to the counter.   
  
“Barry Allen.” The server rolled her eyes.  “We need an Allen order.” She shouted.   
  
“Hey Tasha.”   
  
“Anything special?”   
  
“Uh, I suppose to extra number 4’s for my friends, and do you serve beer?”   
  
“For you?”   
  
“For him.” Barry pointed to John.   
  
“Sure.” She shrugged.  “What you guys doing tonight?”   
  
“Apparently having a three way.”   
  
“Well good on you Barry Allen, good on you.” She smacked his arm and went to get the side orders.  Barry waited and paid for his order and theirs.  Walking back with four grocery bags full of meals for himself and the two bags for them.   
  
“Hungry are we?” John smirked.   
  
“I’m going to need my energy if I’m going to be keeping up with both of you two.” Barry winked.   
  
“Greasy burgers…” Felicity grabbed her bag.  “Beer?”   
  
“Beer.” Barry held it up.   
  
“Praise the Saints and Hallelujah!” John smirked.   
  
“Now about this threeway….”   
  


The End

  
  
►Well they managed to find a neutral ending, and get lucky.  Congrats. I hope you had fun.  If you want to change how tonight ended, turn back to Chapter 1, if you want to tell them about Roy, go back to Chapter 4


	11. Pick Up the tab

“I was wondering if we could go join Roy at his table?” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Roy?  Roy who?”   
  
“Harper.”   
  
“My Roy.  My Roy’s here, I mean Roy’s here!?!” Felicity looked around.   
  
“Your Roy?” John looked at her.   
  
“Oh shut up.” She smacked him before spotting Roy and walking over to him.  “Just what the hell are you doing here by yourself?” Felicity stood there with her arms crossed looking at Roy who stopped mid bite to look at her in shock.  “Well.” He paused, finished his bite and turned to her.   
  
“I’m on my way through Central heading to Keystone, what are you doing?”   
  
“We… wanted a night out…” She gestured to Barry and John.   
  
“So… you came to Central?” Roy arched a brow at them.   
  
“It… was a round about idea.” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“You needing to eat?” Roy looked at the jerking movement of Barry’s body.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Order, I’ll wait.”   
  
“Okay.  Oh, Tasha’s on.”   
  
“Tasha?”   
  
“One of the servers here.”   
  
“Why do you know this woman’s first name?” Felicity turned to him.   
  
“I’m in here a lot, and I might have tutored her kid brother and some of his friends on basic science, math, algebra, and maybe rebuilt their apartment complex after a fire.”   
  
“Barry!”   
  
“I need a hobby.”   
  
“You rebuild houses as a hobby?” John frowned.   
  
“Well there was a fire, and I got everyone out and they didn’t have anywhere to live so I learned all the codes and construction stuff… rebuilt the house for them… and made sure it was all up to date and furnished….” Barry blushed.   
  
“Remind me to call you the next time I have a demon problem.” John looked appraisingly at Barry.   
  
“Demons?” Roy frowned.   
  
“I’m a mystical man where as you lot fight the mundane.” John sat down across from him.   
  
“There is so nothing mundane about our night jobs.” Felicity sat next to him.   
  
“You say that, but you don’t often go up against three headed baby eating demons that are a thousand years old and used to have cults that worshiped them and their nameless masters.” John smiled.   
  
“Okay you have a point.” Felicity crossed her arms.   
  
“Give us a smile love?” John smiled.   
  
“Stupid British accent…” Felicity scowled, but perked up as she snatched the bag from Barry as he handed her the order he’d placed for her.   
  
“Why so much food?” John frowned.   
  
“Metabolism?” Roy looked at the bags on the floor.   
  
“Yeah… I have to eat all this to keep my blood sugar up.”   
  
“Huh.” John nodded.  “I’ll remember that.”   
  
“So what are you up to?” Barry turned to Roy.   
  
“Just keeping track.” He held up his phone.   
  
“Track of….” Felicity turned towards him.   
  
“Well….” Just then his phone went off and indicated that he’d been using a police scanner app so that he could listen in on police calls while out and about.  Felicity shot him a dirty look.   
  
“What?” He shrugged.   
  
“Cisco does the same thing, just back at the labs and sending me updates to my coms.”   
  
“Yeah… I’m not supposed to ‘officially’ do this anymore.”   
  
“No, you’re not.” Felicity glared daggers at him.   
  
“I can’t help it.” Roy shrugged.   
  
“I think it’s the training.” Barry added.   
  
“That or the need.” John held up a talisman.  “Helps me sense spots that need a helping hand.”   
  
“See.” Roy gestured and Felicity just narrowed her eyes.   
  
“I think we should avoid trouble tonight guys.” She looked between her companions.   
  
“What do you think Barry?” Roy and John both turned to Barry who blushed as he looked between them and Felicity.   
  
►If you ignore the scanner turn to Chapter 23  
►If you follow the police call for help turn to Chapter 22


	12. Kissing Mr. Allen

Barry zipped forward, dodging around and over everyone till he was kissing Snart, hell Len, against the booth leaving them both panting and clinging to one another as they held onto each other in a way they hadn’t realized they had wanted to till suddenly they were there.  It was a short kiss but something about it clicked with both of them in a way neither had ever really thought about before.  They gazed into each others eyes and Barry wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but as he looked in Len’s eyes he was pretty sure what ever it was he wanted a part of it.  He felt the longing in his heart as he looked at Len only looking away when Felicity cleared her throat.   
  
“I ... Don’t mean to interrupt but... What’s your plans then?” Felicity blushed at the look of first confusion and then something harder in Barry’s eyes as if he was asking why she’d interrupted their moment together.  She swallowed and shifted her gaze onto Snart rather then Barry just then.   
  
“Well if you must know I do have a plan.” Len smirked at the group.   
  
“Am I going to hate this plan?” Barry looked at Len, his hand on Len’s chest fluttering down to rest on his thigh.  “Because I have a plan of my own.” Barry smirked as his hand landed on Len’s amply tented pants and rested along his swollen length.  “My plan involves the two of us alone and naked.” Barry grinned.  “Can your plan really compare to that?”   
  
“Maybe...” Len swallowed, trying to stave off the rampant need to have more friction on his needy prick.   
  
“That doesn’t sound all that convincing to me.” Barry grinned, flexing the muscles in his hand and allowing for his palm to vibrate as he held Len.   
  
“I..... You... You can do that?” Len’s eyes got wide as he looked down at the blurring hand holding onto his manhood.   
  
“Oh I can do that to more then just my hand.” Barry grinned.   
  
“R-really?” Len’s voice came out a broken sounding half moan of a thing.   
  
“Oh yes.” Barry grinned wickedly.  “I can vibrate all of me, or just.. Parts of me.”   
  
“P=parts?” Len struggled not to whimper as Barry started moving his hand while it vibrated.   
  
“I can vibrate _any_ part of my anatomy independently of the rest of me.” Barry smirked as he focused and set each finger and his palm to vibrating a different speed and pattern.  Len’s eyes went wide as his head fell back his body shaking and his face turning red with the sheer excitement of doing this in such a public place.  Not to mention who was doing it to him.  It was all rising up to be almost too much.   
  
“Barry, be a sport, and let the man talk.” John grinned.  “You make it hard for him to tell us his plan.”   
  
“Really really hard.” Len nodded, his cock straining as he tried not to cum from the pleasure Barry was working into his wanton flesh now.   
  
“You really want me to stop... Before I get to the good part?” Barry leaned in and ghosted his lips across Len’s as his hand found the head of Len’s weeping prick and speed up to the point that as his singers rubbed across Len’s glands he wasn’t able to think of anything but the rising sense of boiling cum in his balls that wanted nothing more then to release right there into his slacks.   
  
“B-barry...” Len was shaking now.   
  
“Oh, alright.” Barry let go slowly, his hand stilling as he sat there with a pout on his face.  “I suppose we should at least hear your plan before decide anything.” Barry sighed.  “But I still think you’d be better off just coming back to my place and having loads of sex.” Barry crossed his arms and sat there waiting to hear Len’s plan.   
  
“Barry.” Felicity scolded.   
  
“What I was just getting to the good part.”   
  
“For you and him.” She swatted his arm.   
  
“Oh alright, but this better be good too.” He scowled at her.   
  
“Some of us need a distraction from other people’s sex lives, that’s the whole point of going out tonight.  Remember?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Barry waved her away, feeling more then a little guilty but wanting to keep a hold of this need to get his hand in Len’s pants again.  Maybe anything he had planned would involve sex, eventually.   
  
►If you want to hear Len’s plans turn to Chapter 24  
►If you want to go home with Len right now, turn to Chapter 53


	13. Kissing Constantine

Deciding to take one for the team and maybe to put this little shit in his place, John quickly darts around the table and begins to make out heavily with Snart.  Len isn’t prepared for the sudden onslaught of nipping at his lips to make him open, the tongue that is suddenly in his mouth or the hands that seem to touch him in places he hasn’t been touched in a long time.  Longer then he even wants to think about right now as he is left open and panting when Constantine pulls off of him, having laid him down on the bench as they made out, his suit pants obscenely tented with how turned on Len is in this moment.  Between the flirting with Barry for the first time in his life, and now that kiss, Len feels his face heat up with the sheer amount of need coursing through his system.  John smirks as he sits down and sips his beer.   
  
“That good enough for you?” He asks with a wicked smirk.   
  
“I...  Uh... Yeah... I guess.  I mean I had hoped that Barry would be the one to kiss me but... That wasn’t bad...” Len slowly sat up, adjusting himself.   
  
“Wasn’t bad.  Tell you what, you get out of this place with me right now and I’ll show you wasn’t bad.” John puts his cigarette out in the ash tray as he eyes Len up and down.   
  
“Uh... What about going out as a group?” Felicity complained.   
  
“Or about hearing what his plan was?” Barry raised an eyebrow.  Suddenly wondering what would have happened if he had been the one to kiss Snart.  God he wished he had been the one to kiss him.  But he wasn’t entirely sure he was drunk enough for that.  Maybe a few more drinks and he’d be ready... Or maybe he should just go for it now.  Barry wasn’t sure what to do.  And he could see a moment of hesitation in Snart as he leveled a look at Barry that seemed to ask what now?  Barry wasn’t sure.  He felt himself growing more and more desperate and as feels the Speed Force well up in his body the choice is made.   
  
  
  
►If you have Barry Kiss Snart turn to chapter 12  
►If you want to hear Snart’s plan turn to Chapter 24  
►If you want Constantine to fallow through with that promise, turn to Chapter 52


	14. Smoaking Hot

Throwing caution to the wind Felicity leans forwards, grabbing Snart by the collar of his jacket and starts kissing him.  It starts as what she meant it to, just a meaningless kiss to get her to her fun night, when suddenly he’s kissing her back.  He’s devouring her mouth with his, he’s leaning across the table with her so that it feels like they’re meeting in the middle rather then some sort of power struggle for either of them.  Felicity can feel the kiss deepening and she feels herself forgetting about the touch of Oliver and wondering what Leonard Snart’s touch would bring.  When she finally parts from him, their both panting and breathless and slowly it dawns on her he’s holding something in his hand.  Looking down she notices it’s a soft satiny black bra.  Blinking she looked down at her now bra-less breasts and gapes.   
  
“How...”   
  
“Nimble fingers.” Len smirked as he wagged his eyebrows at her.  “How about you and I go some where and I show you just want my _nimble_ fingers can get up to?”   
  
“O-okay.” Felicity nods, pushing John out of the way as she stands up, feeling slightly self conscious standing there with her nipples showing through the thin dress that hugs her breasts.   
  
“Let’s see what else I can do....” Len stood up and kissed her again, his hands wandering down her back as he made out with her in the middle of the crowd of drinkers, drawing looks as Felicity took a step back while never breaking their passionate kiss.  She felt him pull away and looked lost in the haze of lust for a moment before he bent down and was holding up her matching panties in his hand.   
  
“Oh wow...” She blushed, feeling very self conscious now about this dress.   
  
“I know a place that’s near by.” Len’s eyes were lust blown as he looked at her with hungry eyes.   
  
“Okay.” Felicity nodded, going off to a night of passionate sex with a known criminal.   
  
“What about us?!” Barry looks confused and maybe a little hurt.   
  
“We’ll have to catch up later... Right now I have to reduce Ms. Smoak to a gibbering mound of flesh beneath my skillful tongue.”   
  
“Don’t wait up.” Felicity grabs her purse off the table and runs out the building practically dragging Snart off, pausing to kiss here and there as they made it back to the nearest safe house.  True to his word Leonard Snart knew just where to touch, stroke, lick, and bit Felicity to reduce her to simple moans and guttural whines till they were in a tangle of sheets with Len face first into her moist folds.  Devouring her sweet center for all he was worth, making her more and more pliant with each passing orgasm till he finally took off his cum slick shirt and the rest of his cloths freeing his large hard cock and presenting himself to Felicity.   
  
“Oh god...” She moaned as she held him in her hand.  “I’m glad you let me go first, I needed it to open up for this...” She lifted him to her lips and swallowed him whole, much to his shock as she looked up at smirked at him.  Everyone always assumed she was so innocent but Ms. Smoak knew almost as much about sex as she did technology, and with the will to use it and a willing partner, she was dangerous as fuck now.   
  
In the morning, after a half dozen orgasms between them, Felicity wakes to Len sitting down a large breakfast tray down beside her, pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee, and an array of syrups that she smiled up at him, taking a hold of him through his sleep pants and stroking along his length.  “I’m going to text and tell the gang I’m taking the week off.”   
  
“Fine by me....” Len smiled looking down at her magnificent bared body and feeling like he might have won the lottery.   
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile across town in Barry’s bedroom at the West house Barry slowly woke up, his hair sticking out at odd angles, some of it plastered to his face where something had dried on his face, he felt the edge of his hang over being chased away by his healing factor.  He had a taste in his mouth that he couldn’t place and as he looked around the room licking his lips trying to get a sense of what had happened after Felicity left last night, he vaguely remembered drinking with Constantine, maybe some kissing and flirting and... Barry looked at the other side of the bed and realized there was a tattooed back of someone beside him.  He moved the blanket and realized there was a very naked John Constantine in his bed and slowly he remembered blowing John and that the thing that had dried on his face was John’s cum.  He blushed and took in the sight of John’s bare ass and wondered if they could get in another bout of sex this morning.  He was still thinking about it when John’s hand reached out and grasped ahold of his own awakening hard on and squeezed.   
  
“Jesus Marry and Joseph kid, do you ever go soft?” John turned over groggily as he held onto Barry’s cock.   
  
“Not easily.” Barry blushed as John slowly stroked him.   
  
“I’ll take that challenge.” He smirked.   
  


The End

  
  
►A good ending for all four of our heroes.  If you want to back track your evening, you can to back to Chapter 5 to change who kisses Snart, or back to Chapter 1 to change where you go for the night.


	15. Barry Allen, kissing God

Barry smiled at Hart and leaned in and kissed him.  His hand gently sliding up to caress Hart’s cheek as his other hand drifted down to squeeze his ass.  God Barry hadn’t felt this bold with a guy since collage.  Sure he remembered the time line when Hart was a villain and on the run from the law, but slowly he was starting to remember this time line with the reformed Hart as part of his friends.  And he felt ready to move past accepting to actively being friends or more with Hart.  He pulled back slow, biting his lip and leaning his forehead against Hart’s as he looked into his eyes.   
  
“Is that enough payment or do I need to keep going, because I got to tell you, that was pretty fun for me.”   
  
“F-Fun?” Hartley blushed, Barry smiled and moved so his hard cock was flush with Hartley’s thigh.   
  
“Yeah, fun.  Kissing a hot guy in a dark bar who clearly wants me to kiss him, just feels right.” Barry leaned back in and kissed Hartley again, his hands drifting down to hold Hartley to him, grinding his hard on against Hartley till he could feel Hartley’s length against his own thigh.  He smiled warmly into the kiss.  “I think I got a reaction just now.”   
  
“R-really?” Hartley blushed.   
  
“Really.  But scientific method dictates we can’t just jump to conclusions, we have to keep doing the experiencing to see if we get the same results.” Barry smiled as Hartley smiled and they started making out again.  Hartley slowly moved his hands to Barry’s ass feeling it up and Barry gave a hard stroke of his denim clad cock against Hartley’s thigh to let him know how much he liked that.  They were moving right past making out to pda’s and straight on through to a place where they were likely to start rutting against one another in public.  Noticing this Felicity cleared her throat.   
  
“Felicity?” Barry looked up at her.   
  
“I had a good reason.”   
  
“Which is?”   
  
“He said he might have a solution for your _problem_ and some of us who don’t have all of your problem but a good portion of it might want to know what his solution is.” She crossed her arms.   
  
“Fine.” Barry sighed, stepping back and doing nothing to hide how aroused he was.   
  
“Did... Did that just....” Felicity blushed as she looked away from Barry’s crotch.   
  
“I told you the closer I get the harder it is to control it.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Just from kissing and grinding together?” Hartley looked at Barry’s now vibrating crotch.   
  
“Don’t be so surprised.” Barry blushed harder.  “I mean, hot guy, public place, those kisses, the feel of you against me... And you know the lack of having touched another living person in nearly three years... I’m lucky I didn’t ruin our clothes.”   
  
“Yeah...” Hartley frowned for a second.   
  
“Solution?” Felicity looked at him.   
  
“Right, right.  The solution.  Well you’d have to wait a respectful amount of time now that my ex has left the building before we leave so it doesn’t look like I’m trying to chase after him or being a slut by leaving with the three of you after breaking up with him.  So... We wait here for a bit and then I take you back to my lab and I can show you the solution there.”   
  
“You can’t just tell us?” John frowned.   
  
“You’d never believe me if I told you what the solution was.  It’s more of a, you have to see it to believe it, sort of thing.”   
  
“I’m not sure I can wait that long.” Barry panted trying to get himself under control, the soft buzzing noise of his cock vibrating against his strained boxers enough to tell them he was having trouble controlling his body.  He’d let the kisses and the fondling go on too long, but it had felt so nice to be in that head space even for a little bit.  He looked at Hartley with a deep amount of longing.   
  
“Looks like we have to decide if we’re going to wait for decorum or if Barry’s just going to zip away with Hartley to a nice soft bed and have his wicked way with him.” John smirked as he looked at the pair of them both of them trying so hard not to basically eye fuck the other while they stood there trying to compose themselves.   
  
“Well if it gets my problem solved I’m all for waiting.” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“I have a feeling that it isn’t up to the two of us.” John nodded to the look in Barry’s eyes.   
  
“You doing okay there Barry?” Felicity bit her lip.   
  
  
  
►If you have Hartley join the group turn to Chapter 25  
►If you have Barry run off with Hartley right now, turn to Chapter 58


	16. John Constantine, just not my type

“Sod it.” John leaned in and kissed Hartley, pinning him against the Bar, John laid him back till Hartley was basically laid out on top of the bar, kissing him, fondling him.  There was no where on Hartley that John didn’t touch, and as he finally pulled back and helped Hartley back to his seat, taking a towel from the bar tender and drying off parts of Hartley’s outfit where he’d spilled drinks bending the boy backwards, John smiled and nibbled on Hartley’s lips again, getting a needy little moan out of the horned up scientist.   
  
“I... Uh...” Hartley blinked glassy eyes up at him for a long time.   
  
“I have that effect sometimes.” John smirked as he lit up a cigarette and sat there watching Hartley slowly pulling his mind back from where ever he’d gone.  He slowly blinked as he came to.   
  
“I ... Uh...”   
  
“You said something about having to pay with a kiss?” John smirked.   
  
“Right... I got to go....” Hartley blushed and ran out.  Barry zipped out after him.   
  
“Hart are you okay?”   
  
“No...” He looked up at Barry suddenly.  “I kind of hoped it would be you.  But... It’s just... He did that, THAT with no more real feeling then opening a door or sitting down.  And it’s probably the most romantic and passionate kiss I’ve had in a year.” Hartley wiped away a tear forming at his eye.   
  
“Hart...”   
  
“It’s okay... I’ll... I’m just going to go.  I hope you guys have a good evening.  I’ll talk to you later.”   
  
“If you’re sure...”   
  
“I am.” Hartley touched Barry’s arm, giving him a sad smile.  “I’ll see you later.”   
  
“Okay Hart.  Okay.” Barry nodded and watched his friend walk away, knowing in his gut that something was wrong but not being able to figure out what it was.  He reluctantly went back into the bar and sat down to get drunk with his friends feeling like he’d missed something big that should have been remarkably clear to him right there.   
  


The End.

  
  
►Well that didn’t go as planned.  If you want someone else to kiss Hartley turn back to Chapter 6, if you want to change how your night has gone so far, turn back to Chapter 1.


	17. Visions and Venting

Zedd felt herself growing light headed, the world seemed to slow down to a crawl around her till it was just her and Barry.  She felt the lightning in his veins and knew that he was the Flash that they’d read about in the papers.  But she could look through the speed to where it came from, feel the weight of the cosmic primordial force of the universe that gave him his speed, and through it where it touched and where it’s being spread out through the universe.  She could feel her mind heating up at being spread across such distance, but she was looking through the unfiltered edge of eternity and with it she was seeing all sorts of things that she didn’t have words for.  It was as she saw their little group walking into a place called Lux that she got the sense that it was the near future, or a possible future.  There were other possibilities, branches out into the lines of time that were laying around them, waiting for someone to move them into the possible futures, like channels waiting for water to be poured.  She was getting lost in living all these alternate lives of herself and Barry when she became aware of a third person there.  She felt John’s hand on her’s and a spark of his magic before she was tumbling back into herself from hundreds of millions of points in time and space at once.  She fell to the floor of the Top Hat, her eyes couldn’t focus on anything.  Everything seemed to be moving too fast and too slow at the same time.   Everything except for Barry who was standing perfectly still.   
  
“How do you cope.” She finally closed her eyes and fumbled blindly for the edge of the bar.   
  
“The speed?” Barry could see the imperceptibly speed shiver that went through her.   
  
“Yeah.  Everything is either too fast or too slow.” Zedd swayed.   
  
“Listen to your heart beat.  Nothing exists but your own heart beat.  Slow it or speed it as you need, but narrow everything down to just your heart beat and make it steady and the rest falls into place.”  Zedd gave a nod and Barry could tell she was trying to follow his advice.  Soon he saw the little ripples of speed slow till they stopped entirely.  “There you go.” He smiled softly as she opened her eyes.   
  
“I don’t know how you live like that.” She shook her head.”   
  
“Loads of trial and error.  And a great team to save me if I fuck up.” He grinned.   
  
“Yeah, teams help.” She looked at John.   
  
“I’m just shocked I didn’t get pulled into things.” He held up his drink, before looking at Barry’s untouched drink on the bar from the mysterious men.  “Also don’t drink that.” He blinked.  “Seriously don’t drink that.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry took a step away from it.   
  
“So Zedd, our Barry on the straight and narrow.”   
  
“About that, John....” Zedd started.   
  
  
  
►Turn to Chapter 26


	18. Tongue and Cheek

“Joined at the hip we were.” John grinned.   
  
“It was a long time ago.” Zatanna commented dryly.   
  
“Aye, but what a glorious time.  I remember this one time we ended up on the ceiling making out.  I’m still not sure where those pants ended up....” He smirked at Zatanna.   
  
“I’ll just send you some where safe...” Zatanna suddenly said, casting a spell on Barry and Felicity, sending them away.  The very last thing they saw before they found themselves standing in Star Labs was Zatanna smacking John hard enough that the sound echoed in the bar.   
  
“Nice of her to send us away from the fight.” Felicity nodded to herself.   
  
“How about I order pizza and we just veg out watching movies here?”   
  
“Sure thing.” Felicity smiled, giving up on going out tonight.  She went to the media room they’d set up for group hang outs and team building and started setting up the movie while Barry zipped out at Flash speeds.  She was just queuing up Netflix when Barry zipped in.   
  
“Fresh from Keystone.”   
  
“Oh thank you Barry Allen.” She took her first slice and moaned into the bite.   
  


The End

  
  
  
  
►I do believe that’s going to leave a mark.  If you want to start your night over, go back to Chapter 1, if you want to change what happens at the Top Hat turn to chapter 3.


	19. Complaining gets you everywhere

“She was my better half for a while.” John took a long drag from his silk cut and gave Zatanna a look.   
  
“It’s been a while.”   
  
“Too long in some ways, not long enough in others.” John shrugged.   
  
“You seem to be doing better.” Zatanna offered a smile.   
  
“Some.  Trying to get the band back together now that I’m out.”   
  
“How was the vacation?”   
  
“You mean my would be retirement?” John grinned.  “It sucked worse then a newly minted whore.” He shrugged.  “Wasn’t bad till the possessed girl started drawing shit on the walls.  Then I had to leave and actually join the world again.”   
  
“I bet you’ve found your ways to enjoy it.”   
  
“Some.  Even met some new friends here and there.  When the old ones aren’t busy stabbing me in the back.”   
  
“Can’t say I blame a lot of them.”   
  
“Not all of them know about what you did or what really happened at New Castle.”   
  
“Your awakening.” Zatanna nodded.   
  
“My first.  Damn near my last.” He shook his head.   
  
“Awakening?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Magicians eventually hit a wall, the edge of everything they can possibly do at that power level.  They either back off from it or try to push through it.  Once you push through it... You start an awakening.  A point of crisis for both mind, body, and soul, that if you come out of you’re reforged into a more powerful Magician, if you fail you’re a bloody smear on the wall.” Zatanna smiled softly.   
  
“I passed the first few so far.” John shrugged.   
  
“How many has it been now John?  Two?”   
  
“How many _metamorphoses in extremis_ do you have under your belt?” John gave a sly look.   
  
“We’re talking about you.”   
  
“I’ve went through it three times now.  New Castle, London, and New York.” He gave Zatanna a look.   
  
“Impressive.”   
  
“Why’s it impressive?” Barry looked between them.   
  
“Only one in seven survives their first awakening.  Then only one of in seven of those survives their second... And as far as anyone can tell that’s how the game goes.  Every time you reach an awakening... You have a 1/7 shot of surviving and a 6/7 chance of being the greasy stain.”   
  
“It’s a hard life being a Magician.” John looked out.  “Most in here are only on their first awakening.  Some like Zatanna have survived two.  There’s not many of us who have gone to number three yet.” John shook his head.   
  
“But you still aren’t as plugged into the magical æthernet as much as the rest of us.” Zatanna rolled her eyes.   
  
“Why you lot thought it was smart to make a kind of magical internet just for Magicians I’ll never know.” He shook his head.   
  
“Let’s us keep apprised of shit like what’s going down in LA.”   
  
“And?” John shrugged.   
  
“We need to go some where.”   
  
“Where?” John looked at her.   
  
  
  
►Turn to Chapter 27


	20. Kissing Lightning

Barry didn’t trust John for one second and as he noticed John leaning in for a kiss Barry darted around him, speeding fast enough to trade their spots and suddenly John was leaning in to kiss the stranger on the other side of them, and Barry was leaning forward to capture Castiel’s lips for himself.  He wasn’t sure what he was doing at first but suddenly there was a burst of energy between them.  It was like two ancient forces suddenly finding each other after eons apart.  The holy radiant light that made up Castiel’s grace and the electric thrum of the speed force sparking in Barry’s flesh arced against one another, coiling around each other in some sort of other space as Barry suddenly found himself sitting in Castiel’s lap.   
  
Barry wanted more.  God he wanted more.  He felt Castiel hard under him and ground his own hard flesh into him, their mouths never letting up as they made out with one another.  The raw sharing of power between them didn’t go unnoticed as they were enveloped in a sphere of white light punctuated by golden lightning flashing out from it.  Everyone in the Top Hat was watching them intently as they made out.  But it was about the time that Castiel started undoing Barry’s shirt and tugging it over his head that they felt the energy rising to take this to another level.   
  
Barry’s shirt was suddenly being flung off of his muscular frame and he was sitting bare chested, his flesh flush from the energy humming inside him as he ached to touch more of Castiel.  The sheer need in him coming from some unknown place as he all but ground himself into Castiel’s crotch, his own hands finding Castiel’s button down shirt and tearing it open as he popped buttons loose.  Fuck he needed more skin.  He kissed again, his hands inside the ruined shirt as he felt the electric discharge of energy between them.  They were working on getting each other’s pants open when John was suddenly there.  More the merrier, they thought together, as they held onto him and tried to bring him into this but his magic was like a cold splash of water on their rampant display of need that resulted in them finally pulling part.  Barry sat down on his stool and blushed, it spreading down his neck and chest as he sat there utterly shocked at what he’d done.   
  
“That’s better.” John sighed wiping his hands off on Castiel’s trench coat.  “Bloody pigeon, you should know better.” He glared at Castiel.  “And you, NEVER KISS CELESTIAL BEINGS AGAIN.” He smacked Barry on the back of the head.   
  
“What?” Barry blinked at him, his eyes still wide, utterly lust blown as he tried to take in everything at once.   
  
“You just kissed an angel.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“You’re part of a primal power, he’s the son of a primal power.  You’re lucky your pants staid on or you might have made a baby.” John rubbed his temples.   
  
“If I wanted to impregnate him all I’d have had to do was touch his index finger.” Castiel frowned, his own eyes wide with lust and his voice some how deeper.   
  
“Right... Finger condoms for you then feathers.” John sighed.  “God know you’re down here making out with primordial avatars in public?” John glared again.   
  
“God isn’t paying much attention to me right now.” Castiel frowned.   
  
“And why’s that?  Puppy got a new bone to gnaw on?” John crossed his arms.   
  
“No, between his sister being set free from the cage, and mother being set free from hell, he’s had his hands full.”   
  
“Hang on... His what now?” John frowned hard.   
  
“Sam recently released Amara, from the Cage, the Darkness, God’s Sister.” Castiel looked at him.   
  
“Bloody hell.” John sat down hard.  “Sam, Sam who?  Not bloody Winchester again?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Bloody hell, I need to nail that boy to the floor.” He shook his head hard.   
  
“And we’re unsure as to what released mother from Hell, but we know it happened the same day that the particle accelerator exploded in Central City and created the meta humans.  God blames them.”   
  
“Lovely, God hates metas too.” Barry looked sick.   
  
“Why do people think God hates anyone?” Castiel frowned.   
  
“Well that’s just human nature I suppose.” John shrugged.  “I’ve met the man, well the dog.  And I don’t think he actually hates us or the things we do.” John shrugged.   
  
“God doesn’t hate the metas.  He doesn’t understand why they exist.  Which is a... Strange feeling for him.” Castiel shrugged.   
  
“Still doesn’t lead to a lot of happy feelings on the subject I’d imagine.” Barry sighed.   
  
“He’d be happier if mother was back in her cell.”   
  
“Just out of curiosity, where is Mother at these days?” John raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I....” Castiel grabbed his head about the same moment his cell phone chirped at him, clutching his head he bent over.   
  
“Castiel are you alright?” Barry was at his side.   
  
►If you want to find out about Castiel’s headache, turn to Chapter 28  
►If you want to find out about Castiel’s phone call, turn to Chapter 29


	21. Kissed by an Angel

John failed miserably at faining his innocence before he darted forward and kissed Castiel, at first the kiss was just a meeting of lips, and then Castiel opened himself into the kiss letting his power and passion spill into it.  John felt the thrill of something bigger then magic spilling down his spine and opened his eyes in shock to see the radiant light and the great transparent wings fanning out of the angel he was kissing.  Oh.  OH!  How had he been such an idiot?!!  Here he was making out with a bloody pigeon and he was never going to live this down and fuck, was this angel slipping him the tongue?!  John pulled back, sputtering and a little confused as to what just happened.   
  
“You... That... You don’t kiss like any angel I’ve met before.” John sat back.   
  
“And you kiss like a Magician.  I’m sorry, this was a mistake.” Castiel looked at his phone which had vibrated in his pocket and he was gone in a blink of the eye.   
  
“He was a real angel?” Barry blushed, suddenly wondering if hitting on an angel meant he was going to hell.   
  
“He was VERY much a real angel.” John whipped at his mouth.  “You two want dropped some where because I’m going to go home and scrub my mouth out to get the taste of holy light out of my mouth.” John shuddered.   
  
“I supposed back to Star Labs so we can just settle in with a movie.” Barry shrugged as he found himself and Felicity suddenly standing in the cortex.   
  
“Welp there goes our night out.”   
  


The End.

  
  
►I think you’re night is over.  If you want to start over turn to Chapter 1, if you want to change who you go to in the Top Hat, turn to Chapter 3, if you want to change who kisses Castiel, turn back to Chapter 9.


	22. A Call to Action

“We can’t just ignore it.” Barry sighed.   
  
“BARRY!”   
  
“What?  It might be important.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I think it might be mate.” John held up his amulet that was pulsing.   
  
“So it’s supernatural too?” Felicity bit her lip.   
  
“Yeah.  I’m not sure how my speed works against magic….” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“We still need to go.” Roy put his phone to his ear.   
  
“Why?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“They’re talking big nasty demon like things.” Roy looked to John.   
  
“Right you lot, get our stuff to go, I’ll work on a spell of protection.” John grabbed the salt shaker from the table. “You lot settle things in here.” He nodded to the group before slipping outside.   
  
“Do I want to know why he took the salt shaker?” Roy turned to Felicity.   
  
“For protection?”   
  
“From what, high blood sugar?”   
  
“Uh… says here salt is used for protection in white magic.” Barry held up his phone.   
  
“Look at you being all prepared.” Felicity smiled.   
  
“I honestly have no clue what I’m doing half the time when it comes to magic.  I’m kind of glad the only magical themed villain I’ve had so far was a guy from the future with nanotech…”   
  
“I think we had better hurry…” Roy pointed out the window to where a glowing portal had formed and a half naked John was drawing symbols in front of it with salt.   
  
“Right…” Barry picked up the bags, on wards to battle!”   
  
“Where’s a van when you need one…”   
  
  
  
►Turn to Chapter 30 to find out what this call to action is.


	23. A Call Ignored

Barry sighed as he cleared his throat.  “I think we should ignore it.  The cops can handle it.  I’m sure.”   
  
“I…” Roy bites his lip but nods, shutting off the app and shutting off his phone.  “Happy?” He asked Felicity.   
  
“Yes.  Very.  So what have you been up to?”   
  
“Taking classes, living my life under an assumed name and identity you built for me.  Like you don’t track me?”   
  
“I… haven’t had the time lately.” She blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  Life happens when you least expect it.  And it’s good to be surrounded by friends.”   
  
“Please, we’re family.” She put her hand on Roy’s.   
  
“Thanks.” Roy smiled.   
  
“To a quiet night with friends.” Barry raised his glass as the other did.  Even if John seemed to clutch at his amulet with a worried glance out the window, it prickled something in Barry’s gut but he held fast to his choice, and let the warmth of their circle fill him as they chatted, laughed, and caught up.  Familiarity blending into their group as they enjoyed this quiet moment.  Happy to be in each other’s company as they closed down the Big Belly Burger and wandered off to Barry’s apartment to sleep for the night before they’d face the world in new light and deal with the fall out of a single unanswered call for help.   
  


The End

  
  
►You’ve found a quiet night of companionship with like minded friends, a negative ending, because while you sit in warmth and joy, others else were find themselves laying in pools of their own blood, entirely your fault.  If you wish to change this fate, return to Chapter 11  
►If you wish to restart the night, return to Chapter 1


	24. The Man with the Plan

“I have two plans actually.” Snart smiled at the group.   
  
“Oh?” Felicity smiled at him.   
  
“And off hand neither of them involve sex.” He smirked back.   
  
“Oh.” Felicity sighed.  Well there went her idea of provocative fun for the evening.  “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to hear your ideas.” She sighed looking up at him and sipping her beer.   
  
“My first idea sounds a little out there.”   
  
“Worse then trusting you at the air field?” Barry gave him a sharp look.   
  
“Maybe.” Len smirked.   
  
“Well let’s have it then.” John grinned.   
  
“We could pull a heist.” The instant bouts of no coupled with the near ranting tone coming into Barry’s voice prompted Len to raise his hands.  “Hear me out.” He slowly got them to calm down enough to hear him out.  “I know it goes against... Most of your natures.” He looked at John.   
  
“A con helps sometimes.” He shrugged, propping his elbow up on the back of the booth.  “Go on.”   
  
“I propose we steal the Wave Rider.”   
  
“You want to steal your time ship?” Barry scoffed.   
  
“Time... Your a time traveler?” John gave a barking laugh.  “No such animal lov.”   
  
“Actually there is.  The guy who built the particle accelerator was from the future and went back in time to murder me and instead murdered my mom and created this time line.  And I’ve time traveled a few dozen times now.” Barry looked at John.   
  
“No joke.  How.  And I thought some of the Atlantian magics were heavy.” He took a long draw from his silk cut.  “So you have a time ship.”   
  
“Not exactly mine.”   
  
“And what’s Rip think about you stealing...”   
  
“Let’s call it an aggressive borrowing.”   
  
“Fine, what’s Rip think about you _aggressively borrowing_ his time ship?” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“Ah, now that’s the beauty.  It’s a time ship, he never has to even know we took it out.” Len sat back with a grin.   
  
“You’re insane.  You know that right?” Barry just shook his head at him.   
  
“Not that I’m even sure this time ship is real, how do you propose to go about stealing it?” John tilted his head.   
  
“That gets explained if we decide we’re going to go do the heist.  No details before you commit, or you might blab to Rip if any of you run into him.  And once we’re all guilt of it, none of you will ever tell him, even decades from now down the line if you run into a future or past version of him.” Len grinned wickedly.   
  
“You’ve given this entirely too much thought.” Barry narrowed his eyes.   
  
“It’s a quiet ship, and the nights are long and cold.  I have to have something that keeps me warm when I’m all by myself in my quarters.”   
  
“Right....” Barry blushed, suddenly picture Len alone in the Wave Rider, his body bare as he worked himself over the edge cumming in multiple eras with one orgasm.   
  
“And your other less illegal and less likely to get a time cop angry at us plan?” Felicity looked at Len.   
  
“Ex-Time Master actually.  Not a time cop.”   
  
“Ex?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Yeah they threw him out for wanting to change history and save his family.” Len shrugged.  “He kind of left that bit out when he recruited the Legends.  He wanted people who weren’t ‘important’ to the time line so if anything happened to us no one would miss us horribly, and time wouldn’t be damaged.  I mean hell can you imagine if he’d taken you or Oliver out of history?”   
  
“Yeah... Anything could have happened and we could be facing any number of set backs to the time line.”   
  
“Exactly.  So we don’t exactly hold the lie against him anymore.” Len shrugged.  “But back to my other plan.” Len smiled softly.  “My other plan is we get out of here, wander the streets and see what a Halloween in Central City can be like on the mean streets and see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into.” He leaned back, settling into the booth.   
  
“And that’s better then being here how?” Felicity held her beer.   
  
“We might find a better bar, we might find a drunken fight where we can take their booze.  We might do a lot of things.  Central gets kind of strange when left to it’s own devices on Halloween.” Len sipped his own beer.   
  
“It’s all the up turned magic going nuts.  Makes the locals turn native for a bit.” John said over his own beer.   
  
“What now?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“The walls between places stop being so thick tonight.  For twenty four hours one world can bleed into another.  And there are nasty folk who tend to try to take advantage, and because they try, more energy leaks through and it stirs up all sorts of nutty ideas in people’s heads.” He shrugged.  “Only place worse for it is probably Star City with it’s nexus under neath it.” He looked at Felicity.   
  
“Well Dark kind of tried to nuke that so I’m not sure if it’s still standing.” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“You leave for a few hundred years and someone tried to nuke Star City?” Len frowned.  “And no one told us when we got back?”   
  
“The Green Arrow killed Damion Dark and stopped it all from getting worse.  And I hacked the nukes and kept all but one city from being wiped off the map.”   
  
“Nice one Smoak.” Len tipped his beer to her.   
  
“I still managed to miss one.” She sighed, laying her head down on the table and looking up at him.   
  
“It’s not easy being perfect.”   
  
“If it was everyone would be.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“So.” Len nodded to Felicity.  “Which shall we do?  Steal a time ship and have an adventure or go out on the town?”   
  
►If you want to go on the heist with Snart turn to Chapter 31  
►If you want to get out of Saints and Sinners for a bit turn to Chapter 32


	25. Drinks with the Brain

“Okay.” Barry patted Hartley on the shoulder.  “We’ll wait.”   
  
“This is what I’m talking about.” Felicity nodded, picking up her drink and heading towards an empty booth, the rest of them followed suit.   
  
“You were into this bloke weren’t you?” John looked Hartley up and down with a keen eye before settling on his eyes.   
  
“My parents have even met him.” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Shit.” Barry looked at Hartley with concern.   
  
“That’s a big thing?” John blinked.   
  
“With normal people.” Felicity smacked him.   
  
“And with me.  My parents are old money.  And they disinherited me once when I came out.  So it took a while and the Star Labs team to really get them to open up and accept me again.  So Jason meeting them was a huge step.” He sighed looking down into his drink.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Barry patted him on the back.   
  
“I thought we were in a good place.” He shrugged.   
  
“Do you mind me asking what happened?” Felicity bit her lip.   
  
“He wanted to be more... Public.” Hartley blushed.   
  
“We talking holding hands and kissing in front of people?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“I’m betting more the take your pants off in the alley way sort of thing?” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Yeah pretty much.” Hartley nodded to Barry.   
  
“Oh.” Felicity sat there a moment.  “Oh wow.” She frowned.  “That’s... And he’s a fireman?!?” She looked back at the door.   
  
“I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that?” Hartley blinked.   
  
“Nothing, just kind of wishing he was straight.” She shrugged.   
  
“And that opens a world of nope for me.” Barry raised his beer indicating to the bar tender to send the next round with a circular motion of the beer bottle and then nodding when he got his attention.   
  
“Hey a girl has to keep things spicy some how.” Felicity grinned.   
  
“And now I’m going to picture you and Oliver naked on a roof top.” Barry shuddered.   
  
“Hey Oliver looks great naked.” Felicity jabbed her finger in Barry’s shoulder.   
  
“And I really don’t need to be picturing him naked the next time I work with him.”   
  
“You should try it.” Hartley nodded.  “It’s what made working with you and Cisco in the start all the more bearable.” Hartley grinned.   
  
“Oh god.  Is there anyone at this table that hasn’t thought about me naked?” Barry hung his head and glanced up when he realized the guys were grinning and Felicity was doing her best to look innocent.  “Right...” Barry shook his head.  “On that note I’m going to go to the bathroom and buy us a little bit more time to be fashionably able to leave with out appearing desperate.” Barry walked off and used the bathroom, coming back to an animated conversation that died the second he sat down.   
  
“What?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Nothing.” Felicity smiled.   
  
“Right... Because the whole... You know... Stopping talking when I sit down thing clearly screams not about me.” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“Nothing bad.  I was just saying that out of the group, and other then yourself, I’m probably the only one here who’s actually seen you naked.” Hartley shrugged.   
  
“What?  When have you...”   
  
“I was there for a lot of the suit detailing and re-fittings.” Hartley grinned.  “and you do tend to be rendered unconscious and need someone to take the suit off of you.” He smirked.   
  
“But I always were boxers under my suit.” Barry blushed.   
  
“And you’ve never wondered about the times you’ve woken up in nothing but a blanket so Caitlin could do surgery?”   
  
“They called you in for that?” He blushed.   
  
“Cisco doesn’t want to look.  Caitlin has her issues with doing it.  And me... Well I wanted in your pants the first time you captured me.” Hartley smirked.   
  
“So you take me out of them when I need surgery?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Sometimes.  Sometimes I take my time and enjoy my work.” Hartley smirked.   
  
“And I’m entirely too sober to hear this.” Barry indicated another round.   
  
“Probably.  But thankfully we can head out now.” Hartley took his next drink and downed it in one go.  “So... You ready to head to my secret laboratory?”   
  
“Most people have labs, only you have a laboratory.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Not just him, I’m sure most super villains worth their salt probably have access to one.” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“Awww, you counted me as a super villain?” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Super smart, tech savoy, committed crimes, and needed a super hero to catch you, yep, I’m going with super villain.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“That’s so sweet.”   
  
►Turn to Chapter 33.


	26. Lux be a Lady tonight

“We need to go to Lux John.” Zed bit her lip as she looked back at the others.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Would you believe me it’s because a wet speedo contest you stand a shot at winning some cash on?”   
  
“We’ll go with that for now.” John smiled.  “I could always use the cash.” John smirked and cast his spell, with a sudden casting of the spell you find yourselves standing in front of a giant wall of glowing words, symbols, wards, and sigils, all floating in front of you before a pillar of flames erupts from both the sky and the ground at once.   
  
“You sure you teleported us to LA?” Barry scrambles back.   
  
“Yep.  Oi, pompous pin cushion, cut the dramatics it’s only me.” John shouted through his cupped hands.   
  
“Magician, why do you trespass where you know you are not welcome.” A tall Nordic looking blonde man in white silk robes stood where the pillar of flames had been, standing on a wave of glass made from the heat of the flames.   
  
“Micheal, buddy...”   
  
“We are not now, nor have we ever been cordial Magician.” Micheal’s eyes flashed electric blue.   
  
“True enough I suppose.” John shrugged.  “These folks just want to take a quick trip over to Lux.”   
  
“What business do you hold in that unholy of dens?” Micheal’s full attention was on John then.   
  
“A pint or three, and maybe some cash, I have a fair mind to win this wet speedo contest they’re having there.” John grabbed himself in a bit of an obscene gesture.   
  
“You jest while you travel in the company of higher beings?” Micheal glared at John.   
  
“All I’m interested in is the booze, the smokes, and getting paid to be naked.”   
  
“Then let the gates stand open for you.”   
  
“You’re letting us in?”   
  
“As you insufferable mortals would say, yes.” Micheal rolls his eyes and the wards pealed back allowing you in.  “You do know to whom Lux belongs do you not?”   
  
“Yeah some bloke says his name is Lucifer Morning Star,  like the dark prince would dain to belly up to a bar and serve mortals.” John rolled his eyes.   
  
“Go in peace Magician.  Go in peace.” Micheal smiled before flying away.   
  
“Now you see it’s the bloody smile that makes me nervous.” John shook his head as he lead the way, following the street signs to get a taxi.   
  
  
  
  
  
►Turn to chapter 34 to enter Lux


	27. Wands out Boys

“Just because you didn’t hit on me tonight John, I’ll tell you where you can have some real fun.”   
  
“And where would that be Zatanna?” John sighed.   
  
“Ever heard of Lux?”   
  
“That joint out in LA that’s run by that nutter?”   
  
“That’s the one.” Zatanna smiled.   
  
“What’s in it for me?”   
  
“Would you believe me if I told you it was holding a cash prize wet speedo contest?” Zatanna batted her eyes at John.   
  
“I’d say sign me up.  I could always use the cash.” John smirked and cast his spell, with a sudden casting of the spell you find yourselves standing in front of a giant wall of glowing words, symbols, wards, and sigils, all floating in front of you before a pillar of flames erupts from both the sky and the ground at once.   
  
“You sure you teleported us to LA?” Barry scrambles back.   
  
“Yep.  Oi, pompous pin cushion, cut the dramatics it’s only me.” John shouted through his cupped hands.   
  
“Magician, why do you trespass where you know you are not welcome.” A tall Nordic looking blonde man in white silk robes stood where the pillar of flames had been, standing on a wave of glass made from the heat of the flames.   
  
“Micheal, buddy...”   
  
“We are not now, nor have we ever been cordial Magician.” Micheal’s eyes flashed electric blue.   
  
“True enough I suppose.” John shrugged.  “These folks just want to take a quick trip over to Lux.”   
  
“What business do you hold in that unholy of dens?” Micheal’s full attention was on John then.   
  
“A pint or three, and maybe some cash, I have a fair mind to win this wet speedo contest they’re having there.” John grabbed himself in a bit of an obscene gesture.   
  
“You jest while you travel in the company of higher beings?” Micheal glared at John.   
  
“All I’m interested in is the booze, the smokes, and getting paid to be naked.”   
  
“Then let the gates stand open for you.”   
  
“You’re letting us in?”   
  
“As you insufferable mortals would say, yes.” Micheal rolls his eyes and the wards pealed back allowing you in.  “You do know to whom Lux belongs do you not?”   
  
“Yeah some bloke says his name is Lucifer Morning Star,  like the dark prince would dain to belly up to a bar and serve mortals.” John rolled his eyes.   
  
“Go in peace Magician.  Go in peace.” Micheal smiled before flying away.   
  
“Now you see it’s the bloody smile that makes me nervous.” John shook his head as he lead the way, following the street signs to get a taxi.   
  
  
  
  
  
►Turn to chapter 34 to enter Lux


	28. An Angel to Angel play

Cas let his eyes go lax for a moment as if he was hearing things you couldn’t hear.  Before turning and looking straight at John.  “You’re a magician correct?”   
  
“Yeah, what of it mate?”   
  
“I need to get to Lux in LA, now.”   
  
“You got in here, can’t you just toddle off yourself?”   
  
“I... Am currently toddle free.  I could use a lift.”   
  
“And what’s in it for me?” John gave Cas a hard look.   
  
“Lux is holding an annual wet speedo contest right now, first prize is a cash prize.”   
  
“We’ll go with that for now.” John smiled.  “I could always use the cash.” John smirked and looked at Barry.  “You going to put your shirt back on?” He raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe...” Barry blushed harder as he picked it up, and John cast his spell, with a sudden casting of the spell you find yourselves standing in front of a giant wall of glowing words, symbols, wards, and sigils, all floating in front of you before a pillar of flames erupts from both the sky and the ground at once.   
  
“You sure you teleported us to LA?” Barry scrambles back.   
  
“Yep.  Oi, pompous pin cushion, cut the dramatics it’s only me.” John shouted through his cupped hands.   
  
“Magician, why do you trespass where you know you are not welcome.” A tall Nordic looking blonde man in white silk robes stood where the pillar of flames had been, standing on a wave of glass made from the heat of the flames.   
  
“Micheal, buddy...”   
  
“We are not now, nor have we ever been cordial Magician.” Micheal’s eyes flashed electric blue.   
  
“True enough I suppose.” John shrugged.  “These folks just want to take a quick trip over to Lux.”   
  
“What business do you hold in that unholy of dens?” Micheal’s full attention was on John then.   
  
“A pint or three, and maybe some cash, I have a fair mind to win this wet speedo contest they’re having there.” John grabbed himself in a bit of an obscene gesture.   
  
“You jest while you travel in the company of higher beings?” Micheal glared at John.   
  
“All I’m interested in is the booze, the smokes, and getting paid to be naked.”   
  
“Then let the gates stand open for you.”   
  
“You’re letting us in?”   
  
“As you insufferable mortals would say, yes.” Micheal rolls his eyes and the wards pealed back allowing you in.  “You do know to whom Lux belongs do you not?”   
  
“Yeah some bloke says his name is Lucifer Morning Star,  like the dark prince would dain to belly up to a bar and serve mortals.” John rolled his eyes.   
  
“Go in peace Magician.  Go in peace.” Micheal smiled before flying away.   
  
“Now you see it’s the bloody smile that makes me nervous.” John shook his head as he lead the way, following the street signs to get a taxi.   
  
  
  
  
  
►Turn to chapter 34 to enter Lux


	29. Dean Calls

Castiel slowly stood up and waved away his headaches and the shirtless Barry Allen to pull his cell phone out.   
  
“Dean?” He said gruffly into the phone after checking the caller.   
  
“Hey Cas we could use you down here near the Big Belly Burger, shit’s going down.”   
  
“I’ll be there in a bit.”   
  
“You need a ride?”   
  
“I think I have one.  I’ll call if I don’t.”   
  
“Get here.” Dean hung up.   
  
“Who was that?” Barry asked, hoping he wasn’t cheating on someone else’s boyfriend.   
  
“Dean.”   
  
“Winchester?” John hung his head.  “They’re both in town aren’t they?” he sighed.   
  
“I need to get to a ‘Big Belly Burger’.” Castiel looked at them.   
  
“Sure, why not.” Felicity shrugged.  “Beam us up John.”   
  
“Why do I have to be the one who teleports us everywhere, we have a bleeding angel now, make him do it.”   
  
“Fine.” Castiel touched them and suddenly they found themselves just outside Big Belly Burger.   
  
“Well that was... That.” John shuddered.   
  
“Shit am I glad to see you guys.” Roy walked out of Big Belly Burger with a his go bag.   
  
“Problems?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“Radio said some pretty messed up shit was going down and I was going to go check it out.”   
  
“Always happy to help.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Absolutely.” Roy nodded to him.   
  
“Can one of you two go get this...” Felicity showed Roy’s suit to Castiel and John.   
  
“Sure.” John waved his hands and Roy was suddenly in his Arsenal suit.   
  
“Sweet.” Roy grinned.   
  
“Let’s go check out what’s going bump in the night, shall we?” John looked at Castiel who nodded and lead the way, clearly able to sense where the Winchesters needed him this close. 

  
►Turn to Chapter 30


	30. When Demons Attack

They emerged from the portal, to find a battle in progress.  Two humans were fighting what looked like large toad like humanoids that had large beetle like pincer horns on their heads, with thorn like fins on their back going from the back of their head to the tip of their tale, thick black claws on their fingers and toes.   Their mouths were full of misshapen teeth that gave them a donkey like aspect to their mouth.  But it was the bug like eyes that where a pearly black that made Barry feel uneasy around them.   
  
“Cas, we could use you over here?” Dean yelled out as he hoisted a shot gun and shot one of the creatures in the face with what looked like rock salt.  It barely stunned it but it bought him time to get in close to dig a blade into the neck of the creature.   
  
“NO!” John shouted, but it was too late, as the black ichor spilled out of the creature’s neck it spilled across Dean’s skin burning slightly but behind the ichor there was suddenly a third leg coming out of the creature’s lumpy neck.  It had two long toes on the foot with one small clawed toe on either side of the two longer ones.  It gripped Dean by the neck and started to squeeze.   
  
“Get your ass in there angel boy.” John smacked Cas’ shoulder as he shoved him out into the battle, he was suddenly by Dean and put his hands, covered in divine light, on the demon’s new leg, burning through the rubbery reptilian leg as it came away from the body, the stump seared shut so no ichor could explode out of it.  Dean gurgled as the foot around his neck tightened.   
  
“Let me.” Roy ran in and gave a bit of a roar as he pulled, he didn’t tell anyone or use it often but he had some lingering super strength that he’d been working on figuring out how to use on command.  He tore the creature’s talons back and threw the dead limb away from Dean.   
  
“Thanks kid…” Dean’s voice was rough, and Cas frowned at the puncture wounds on his neck.  “What is it Cas?”   
  
“Constantine, he requires cleansing.”   
  
“On it!” John ran over and started soaking a rag in holy water before tying it with a strange cord covered in charms from every religion on the planet that worshipped a higher power.  “This will burn.” He put the rag around Dean’s neck and he screamed before turning and throwing up.   
  
“The fuck was that?”   
  
“Seventh blessed holy water, signs of the Lords of Order, and a Vishanti chant.” John grinned.   
  
“Damn.” Dean wiped his mouth and got to his feet.  “Sammy, bleeding’s out of the question, and avoid the fucking claws.”   
  
“Venom?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Damn.” Sam was shooting the demons in the face near him.   
  
“Can that rag work against their skin?” Dean asked looking at it.   
  
“Yeah, but there’s too many of them.” John shook his head.   
  
“I’ll take care of that.”   
  
“Not bad you old son.” John took the rag and tied it around one of Barry’s fists, and did the same with another cord of symbols and another rag, dousing both in more of his special blend of holy water before chanting over his fists.  “Go get’em.” John nodded.   
  
Barry nodded before speeding through the group of demons, punching them over and over all over their bodied.  Forty demons was a lot, but the punches were adding up.  By the time Barry stopped to catch his breath, all forty demons fell back wards and burst into black flames, their bodies curling up and shrinking in the flames as they started to make a horrid screaming sound.   
  
“COVER YOUR EARS!” John shouted, spitting out his cigarette and covering his ear as he started chanting, getting louder and louder in equal measure to roar of the demons’ and their cursed tongue, trying to drown out the curse he knew they were trying to lay on the group of them.  With a final shout the demons and their hell fire blew away as ash and the sound vanished, but everyone waited and watched till John was done and nodded to take their hands off their ears.   
  
“What the hell was that?”   
  
“Invocation of the primales.” John sat down hard.   
  
“Primales?” Sam looked at him.   
  
“The first born Gods.”   
  
“There weren’t any Gods before God.” Cas counters.   
  
“I know, I know.  You lot believe he created everything even the things that came before.  But he didn’t create everything.  That sister of his created plenty that she left in hiding before he bound her away.”   
  
“Amara had kids?” Dean panted.   
  
“While God had a hand in creating the Eldritch things that wander through Purgatory, his sis went and made the primales and the things that they created.”   
  
“why the hell would you call on them?” Sam frowned.   
  
“It’s dangerous, but they hate their demonic cousins.  They’ll tear demons to shreds.  It’s getting them to stop afterwards that is the problem.” John gave a wry smile.  “I didn’t so much summon them though as call upon their hungry mouths to take the supplication of demon flesh.  It’s why the fires vanished.”   
  
“Damn.” Roy sat down hard on the stone pavement.   
  
“We’re going to have to explain things to the cops.” Dean glanced at the cops that were lining up on the scene.   
  
“Hang on, I’ve got it.” Barry zipped away.   
  
“So… how’s he got speed? Sam asked the others.   
  
“Oh, he’s a meta human.”   
  
“Meta… human, what’s that?” Sam frowned.   
  
“You boys are so not from around here.” Roy chuckled.   
  
“Yeah and?”   
  
“Well a few years back a particle accelerator exploded and saturated this city with exotic mater particles that reacted with people’s dna mutating them into random and strange things.  My friend got super speed and he uses it to fight the metas who want to cause destruction.” Felicity nodded at Barry.   
  
“Nifty.” Dean looked at him.  “But what’s with the all leather get up?”   
  
“I move fast enough that most clothes would burst into flame.  This is a special fabric made for me to make it to where I’m not fighting crime bare ass naked.” Barry sat down next to them.   
  
“Any problems?” Felicity looked over at the cops packing up.   
  
“Told them it was a side effect of a meta’s powers, and that we had it under control now.  They’ll do a sweep and it’ll be fine.”   
  
“Demons are a meta human side effect?” Cast frowned.   
  
“No.  At least not one I know of yet.” Barry sighed.  “But they don’t know that demons are real.  So I’m trying to spare them the nightmares about what they just saw.”   
  
“That’s kind of sweet.” Dean smirked.   
  
“Well I’m a csi in my day job… I do kind of care about the cops.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Not bad.” Dean nodded.   
  
“So who are you?” Sam turned to John.   
  
“John Constantine, Exorcist, Demonologist, Rank amateur dabbler in the dark arts.”   
  
“Catchy.” Sam smiled.   
  
Barry smiled too. 

  
►If you want to flirt, turn to Chapter 35  
►If you want to call it a night, turn to Chapter 36


	31. Heisting Time

“So we’re stealing a time ship.” Felicity nodded to herself more then the others.   
  
“You really want to do this?” Barry looked concerned at her.   
  
“Abso-freaking-lutely.” Felicity gave an emphatic nod.   
  
“You’re drunk... Am I drunk?” Barry sat there half confused by his own statement.   
  
“We’re stealing a time ship.” Felicity looked over and held out her hand to Barry.   
  
“We’re stealing a time ship.” Barry nodded.   
  
“This is going to be insane....” John looked at the pair of them.   
  
“So Tuesday then.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Or Wednesday for me.” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“I always liked it better on Fridays myself.” John put out his cigarette.  “I’m in.”   
  
“To the time ship!” Len stood up, dropping cash down for the beers and lead the way out of the bar down town to an abandoned field where Rip had parked the ship while they all took some much needed R&R out in the real world for a bit.  Rip had wanted to go see some museum exhibit.  Something to do with his father, Len wasn’t sure what to make of that but as he snuck aboard he wondered how hard this was going to be.   
  
“Hello Mr. Snart, how may I help you?” The large floating blue head appeared over the main computer.  “You appear to have brought guests.  Should I inform Captain Hunter?”   
  
“No Gideon, that’s not...”   
  
“Oh wow, you have a Gideon too.  Hey Gideon, it’s me Barry.” Barry waved at her.   
  
“Primary user 001 Flash - Mr. Allen, how may I be of assistance.” Gideon looked directly at Barry.   
  
“Why’s it doing that?” Len looked at Barry confused.   
  
“Oh I build Gideon in the future.” He waved it off.  “We have one in Star Lab that’s from the future.  She’s a popular model of her era.” Barry shrugged.  “Gideon we want to go some where in time.  Can you do that?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Allen, where would you like to go?”   
  
“Some where sideways?” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Sideways in time, understood.” Gideon took off into the air.   
  
“Uh we should get strapped in now.  This...” Len lurched as the ship hit the fluid walls of time and began to time travel.  But with none of them actually at the helm Gideon was misinterpreting Barry’s drunken orders and was trying her best to fly the ship sideways and head long into time.  The last thing Len saw was the flash of lightning from a time storm as they were struck before everything went black for him.  He woke up eventually, everything seemed to hurt at once, and as he slowly got his bearings he realized the entire room was pitched at an odd angle.  “Gideon?  Where are we?”   
  
“U-u-u-unk-k-kno-wwwwwn.” Gideon flickered on before fading out.   
  
“Great we broke the time ship...” Len sighed.   
  
“Is that bad?” Felicity asked, rubbing her head, looking around dry mouthed as she tried to deal with her hang over.   
  
“Yeah, because the only people who know how to fix this thing are Rip and Jax... And I didn’t steal it with either of them.” Len sighed.  “Gideon might be able to tell us how to fix it if we can fix her.” He gestured to the flickering light of the main console.  “But I don’t think that’s happening any time soon... Where’s Barry?” He looked around realizing Barry wasn’t there.  Panic set in just before a flash of lightning and Barry was there, sitting food down in front of them.   
  
“It’s a damn good thing the replication room wasn’t damaged or we’d be in a mess of trouble.  I managed to get the cloak going so anyone who stumbles up this way will think it’s a cave that doesn’t look safe.  And hopefully wont come in.  And I went down to the native tribe with the help of the translator to ask for supplies.  They’re heading out of the area.  Something about cursed monsters arising from the deep.  They gave me supplies for my friends and wished me well in the coming storm.  I also had time to scout the area and make a map.” He sat the map down and nibbled on some of the food he’d brought.  “So near as I can tell we’re in about 1542. And from the geography, I’d say we’re about 20 miles from where Star Lab is going to be built in about 500 years.  So we’re still in Central City... Just way back in the past.” He nodded again.  “Which means we’re just sort of in trouble.”   
  
“And you’ve been up how long?” Len rubbed his head.   
  
“Since yesterday.” Barry nodded.  “I had enough time to assess the ship, get you guys in a more stable position, hope like hell you’d wake up, and do some exploring.” He smiled.   
  
“And you’re not hung over?” Felicity was clutching what she hoped was a bucket.   
  
“Was for a little bit, speedy healing comes in handy.” Barry shrugged.  “At any rate I figured shields would be my priority after I made sure you guys were up.  Because, and stop me if I’m wrong on this.” He looked at John.  “When the Native Americans start talking about cursed monsters rising up from the deep you tend to want to take that shit VERY seriously?”   
  
“Did they mention a name?”   
  
“Chthonian, I think.” Barry un-scrolled a section of raw hide with drawings on it.”   
  
“Right, we’re packing it in, where are the shields on this bucket?” Constantine began picking things up.   
  
“What are you looking for?” Len frowned.   
  
“Something to write with, somethings to burn, and the shields so I can draw on the emitters.” John looked up.  “I want to make sure we don’t get eaten.”   
  
“I take it you’ve heard about these... Cltho things?” Len frowned.   
  
“Chthonians are like giant tentacle worms the size of a sky scrapper that like to try to eat whole cities in one go and make it look like an earth quake.  I’d rather be HIGH up in the air if we have a herd of them coming.  But failing that I want shielding spells up and running.” He picked up some flammable materials.   
  
“Right.. I’ll see if I can get you something to write with from the replication room.” Len ducked off.   
  
“Shields?” John looked at Barry who nodded before zipping out and through the ship, and then zipping back.   
  
“Found them, this way.” Barry lead the way, Felicity picking up a tablet and beginning to look at systems they still had.   
  
“Okay, grounded I think I can turn the sensors into a ground penetrating radar.” She sat down at a work station as John started looking at the shield emitters and Len walked in with some chalk and spray paint.  John nodded and quickly went to work drawing on the actual machines of the shield generators.  With any luck they’d charge the symbols and carry the spell out with them all over the ship.  He made short work of that before he tore off pieces of what he was dragging about and set them on fire, so a small line of smoke appeared in front of each of the series of symbols.  He muttered in an ancient tongue till the symbols glowed a lilac huge.   
  
“Right, that’s all I can do inside.  I need to go outside and start putting the markings out there where I can.” John wiped his brow.   
  
“Same symbols?” Barry looked at them.   
  
“Yeah, in clusters of six and seven around the ship...”   
  
“Got it.” Barry zipped out taking the spray paint and marking both the ship and the ground in a fury of speed and movement before coming to stand beside John again.  “Do you need to do the spell outside?”   
  
“Yeah.” John nodded.  “Do you think you two can get the shields working again?” He looked between Len and Felicity.   
  
“I have the schematics up, and we know enough about this to break into places, shouldn’t be that hard...” She looked at Len who shrugged.   
  
“Right.. Ta for now.” John bowed and went with Barry, having him set the wood he’d gathered around the ship at specific points, before setting them on fire.  John stood back and incanted the spell, channeling lightning down into each rune till they all glowed a faint lilac color.  John leaned over and spit up blood all over the ground.  “Now we just...” He panted, sagging down as Barry held him.  “We just have to hope Felicity can get the shields back up and going.” John’s voice got sluggish.   
  
“I’m going to take you back inside.”   
  
“No time...” John pointed just as Felicity warned them, there was a spray of sand and wind as the ground just outside their circle opened and a giant worm almost a city block wide stood half out of the earth, it’s faceless expression menacing as it lunged at them, only to slam into a wall of purple lightning.   
  
“I hope that’s what was supposed to happen.... Crap.” More of the giant slug like creatures burst from the earth around them.  “FELICITY!?!?” Barry zipped them in and looked at her and Len.   
  
“Almost...” She typed and smiled.  “There.” The emitters lit up and suddenly a wave of energy went through them all as the shields filled the area and became a solid bubble around the ship.  “Are they bad?”   
  
“Each one’s about a city block thick... And miles long...  And that’s just what’s above ground.”   
  
“And suddenly I’m never walking barefoot on the ground again...” Felicity sighed.  “So... Spells and tech.. Think we’re safe?”   
  
“Safe ish.” Barry sighed, laying John out.  “The spell took a lot out of him.  So I’m hoping it holds.  After they’re gone or he wakes up we’ll have to see where we stand.  See what else you can get back online so we can be prepared.”   
  
“Sure.” Felicity nodded as he zipped out.   
  
“This wasn’t how I expected it to go.” Len sighed.   
  
“It could be worse.  At least we have a tech genius, a wizard, a speedster, and someone who actually knows this ship.” She smiled at him.  “I suppose if we’re going to be stranded here, we’re not the worst group of people who could be here.”   
  
“Yeah, you have a point.” Len smiled as he finished repairing a connection and closed the housing before sitting down.  “Something tells me we’re going to be here a while.”   
  
“Something tells me you’re right.” Felicity sighed heavily.  And right they were as the hours stretched into days before Constantine regained his strength enough to inspect the warded space.  The attack lasted the better part of a month, every minute of every day the Chthonian monsters smashed themselves against the shields till at last they sank beneath the soil and grew still once more.  Eventually Barry did a quick check around the area, wards painted on his suit to keep him safe while he traveled.  Finding no one in the valley he came back and they began to assess their situation.  With the ship unable to travel in time, let alone fly they could only fix what systems they could figure out and hope that Rip would eventually notice they were gone.  But as the months weighed on they began to wonder if they would ever see the future they had left.   
  
Felicity busied herself with working in her lab, studying science and inventing new things, some of which she figured would be entirely too advanced for their world should they ever return.  So she turned her mind to the task of envisioning a world where such tech was common place and building for that world.  Saving her blue prints into Gideon who they eventually managed to at least turn on one more, if in a limited capacity.  But there were many a night at first that she felt a loss for the places and the people she could no longer see.  They’d only been there about a year when John asked her out to see a meteor shower and their relationship budded into something wonderful.   
  
John spent his time improving their wards, strengthening the grounds they were on and making sure that no one of any magical talent could approach with out his say so.  It came in handy.  The Chthonian horrors weren’t the only ancient things that walked the earth still in this era.  Ancient evils he’d never actually seen but read about were common place, drawn to the beacon of magic that was his wards till he eventually figured out a warding scheme he’d never seen before.  He began to write the Books of Constantine, his magnum opus of work on spells he invented all his own.  And soon when Felicity blessed them with a blonde haired boy, he began to talk of the more delicate aspects of life with his wife.   
  
They would raise their children with a duality of technology and sorcery so that they’d never be at risk of being out matched in either.  Alexander, their oldest, favored his father’s magic over technology, but was an adept in both the mystic arts and coding by the time he was 12.  He had two more brothers fallow him into life and a sister eventually.  They called her Abigail and with her keen sight she was able to design circuit patterns that mimicked the patterns of magic needed for spells, allowing them to wire more wards directly into the shields with out having to recheck and redo the aging ward signs on the outside.  The twins Peter and Josh were the ones who figured out how to build mobile shield emitters allowing them to extend their home outside the ship.  But they weren’t the only ones to find wedded bliss.   
  
No, it only took a couple weeks of being stranded before both Barry and Len began to look at each other with a longing that Felicity had envied back then.  They’d fallen in love and around about the time Alexander had been born they both started wanting children.  Talking with Gideon they built an artificial womb that would create a blank egg, and then they’d pick one of them to be the first to donate.  His dna would become the mother’s dna, and the other would be the father of the child that would result.  From their first attempt they were graced with their first son.  Micheal was born shortly after Alexander’s second birthday, and they doted on their bouncing baby boy.   
  
Barry had dedicated his time to trying to find a way to travel through time with out altering anything so he could get to and from the future.  He’d had a few breakthroughs over the years, but mostly he’d come to realize that he would need some way of almost tripling his speed to achieve the needed time travel from this far back.  The closest he’d come was appearing inside 1993 for about ten seconds before he slammed back in and broke his leg.  Micheal offered to help his father, having been born with the speed force active in his dna.  Which had caused a small discovery in his biology.  Micheal had a second meta gene.  It was dormant and when they examined Len, they discovered he had the gene, it just wasn’t active yet like the particle accelerator accident would have activated it.  They discovered this when during one of the attacks Len’s gun exploded all over Micheal.   
  
Micheal had been fine, manipulating the ice as he needed.  They’d sat there dumb struck as he salvaged what was left of the gun and was blessed with ice and speed powers for a time.  It soon became apparently that as his genes were in a constant state of repair from his connection to the speed force, it meant that periodically his genetics reset and his meta gene would suddenly be deactivated every few weeks.  Resulting in him being able to gain new powers as needed and situations arouse.  A fact they soon figured out could be controlled by the right circumstances and a little magic from their friends.  Through this they were able to use Micheal’s variable ability to their advantages numerous times.   
  
Len took the years in their cloistered home harder though.  Already so much older then the others, the age showed on him as it progressed.  Eventually there came a time when he had to hang up his gun and hand over the title of Captain Cold to their second born son Brodrick, who they called Rory.  Len was slowing down and he was starting to feel himself lose the vital connection with his husband Barry.  He might well have been lost again if Barry, Micheal, and Alexander hadn’t come up with a plan.  Using blood from Barry, and blood from Micheal while he had his ice powers, they forcibly activated Len’s meta gene, which connected with the traces of Barry’s dna in various parts of Len’s body creating a regeneration effect.  The longer and more often the pair coupled, the more stable and manageable Len’s age became.  Eventually they evened him out at about 30 with Barry right around the same age.  The two immortal-ish lovers and their off spring.   
  
Eventually, not long after Abigail and Rory’s first child Jade was born, Felicity passed in her sleep.  She got to hold her grand daughter in her hands and tell her daughter she loved her before she headed to bed and passed on to the other side.  John mourned her, and laid her to rest how and where he knew she’d want.  Then he turned over the post of the head magician of their cloister to Alexander Constantine, and walked with out ward or tool into the wilderness to pass in combat as he knew he always would.  Later they retrieved his body and laid him to rest with Felicity.  Barry and Len took on more of a teaching job, imparting their wisdom to the children and their children on and on till the day Len realized they’d been retired for nearly a hundred years.  He’d been so wound up in the whirl wind of their love that it hadn’t ever occurred to him that they’d transitioned their lives.   
  
They kept the ship hidden and quietly as the town was built, some 500 years after they crashed, they had buried the ship deep enough that the city was built on top of their home.  They quietly watched the city grow, life continue on, till they watched Len’s parents and Barry’s parents come together.  They watched themselves grow up, go off to collage or trade schools.  They watched and they waited.  It broke their hearts to see John and Felicity again after so much time.  The children wrote them from time to time, having taken off to study in this modern time, even though they were several generations removed from their actual offspring, Barry still insisted on calling each generation the children.  Letters, cards, phone calls, emails, skype calls, all were exchanged as each was invented and spread.  Barry spent a lot of time going up to iron heights to visit his dad, trying to squeeze in every minute he could, knowing all too well what was coming one day.   
  
They were there the day Henry was laid to rest next to his wife.  They were there to watch Barry’s tantrum and his creation of the Flash Point Paradox.  And they watched the mess of his made of his life, wondering how the pair of them had ever lucked into meeting one another.  And then the fateful day was nearing.  They’d discussed it with themselves and they couldn’t undo everything, but if their past selves walked in with more open eyes, maybe they would figure things out for themselves.   
  
So they made sure everyone has plans, except the ones who needed to not have plans.  They made sure Len was called out to the bar that night to meet a new contact who would stand him up.  Barry made sure that Felicity be in the Arrow Cave when Constantine showed up and that they’d think of him while planning and that they’d show up to Central to get him.  He and Len sat on the train watching them and were amongst the crowd at Saints and Sinners who watched the spectacle of the four of them that night.  And just before they all left to follow younger Len out of the bar, older Barry zipped a letter into younger Len’s pocket.  A letter they would find later on.  And as he sat down at the bar with his husband Len patted his pocket and pulled out the letter.   
  
_Dearest moron,_   
  
_You’ve gone and done it this time. Stranded the lot of you back in time with no clue what to do.  You’ll make it back one day.  You just have to keep your wits about you, keep your selves together, and always be honest.  Oh and make sure Felicity records a daily record into Gideon.  It’ll be important later._   
  


_Your smarter self._

_Leonard Snart_

  
Len smiled as he looked at the letter, memories unfolding of finding it about six months in, of trying to figure out when it’d gotten there and realizing the last time he’d worn it was at the bar that night so very long ago.  He’d smiled and while they knew it didn’t quite make up for not stopping themselves from going back, they couldn’t undo all their glorious years together.  It’s not everyday that someone hands you 500 years to spend with your husband in wedded bliss.  Barry and Len walked hand in hand towards Star Labs.  Rip would notice his ship was missing soon enough, and he’d show up at Star Labs for help.  And when he did he’d be shocked to find the pair of them so much older and so much wiser, and fired off a text to one of the children.  Jonathon Aaron Constantine, high priest of his family’s order, and keeper of the Books of Constantine.  It was time he made the introductions and explained things to the magical side of things while they prepared to do the same for the mundane side.   
  
“Do you think I’m still fast enough to keep up with the metas?” Barry grinned, the edges of his hair high lighted with a light dusting of grey at the tips.   
  
“Maybe.  But you wont be fighting alone.  Not with Vibe and I in the field with you.  And I’m sure Lisa would jump at the chance to go straight with Cisco.” He smiled.   
  
“Then let’s go on in.” Barry looked up at Star Labs.  “Oh and don’t forget to give Micheal a call, family dinner is tomorrow and I want to introduce him to his pop-pop Joe.”   
  
“Yes dear.” Len leaned in and kissed Barry’s cheek.  “What ever you say.”  And they would go on to live a very long and productive life as the heads of Star Corp in the last era of man.  But that, as they say, is another story.   
  


The End

  
  
►One of the best endings you could get.  Everyone’s happy and everything’s fixed.  And in the end, they’re all safe and happy.  If you want to change the night go back to chapter 1, if you want to change who kissed Len, go back to Chapter 5.


	32. Snart be a gentlemen tonight

“Fine, we’ll go out with you.” Barry sighed.  “But I still reserve the right to call it a night.” He crossed his arms.   
  
“Yes, yes, you’re in charge scarlet.” Len smirked at him as they got up and dropped money on the table for their beers.  Felicity picked her’s up and with one long gulp finished the entire thing.  They all stood staring at her with opened mouth shock.   
  
“What?” She blinks at them.   
  
“Where did you learn that?” Barry blinked.   
  
“I went to collage.  And besides learning how to put on black eye shadow in the dark, and some wicked coding skills, I learned a great deal of how to make myself feel great.” The blinking looks of first confusion and then amusement bloomed on their faces as she smacked Barry in the shoulder.  “SO not what I meant.  All though there was a lot of that too.  Ex had a nasty case of whiskey dick.” She walked on past them.   
  
“Remind me not to piss her off.” Len said as they followed.   
  
“I have it on good authority she hides a tazer some where on her person.” Barry said as they walked out.   
  
“It’s not a tazer.” She rolled her eyes.  “It’s a panic button that beeps the Green Arrow’s watch.  If I’m in a situation I need a tazer, I’m just going to go limp, play dead, probably shoot you in the knee cap the first chance I get, and then call in the Green Arrow so I don’t have to hitch a ride.  He’ll shoot you with arrows later to you know, salvage his damaged masculine pride and bruised ego, but make no mistake.  First blood, will be mine.” Felicity shrugged as she kept on walking.   
  
“Right... Not pissing her off.” Len nodded again.   
  
“Felicity, where are you going?” Barry asked as she was almost to the end of the block.   
  
“I... Have no freaking clue, where are we going?” She walked back to them.   
  
“That way?” Len pointed across the street.   
  
“Right.  I knew that.  I did know that right?” She looked at Barry.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Okay then.” She took off walking that way.   
  
“She must never meet my sister.”   
  
“Agreed.” Barry nodded.   
  
“I like her, she’s got fire in her veins.” John smirked.   
  
“You scare me slightly less then she does.” Barry nodded as Len said it, before the three of them caught up with Felicity, for fear she’d leave a body count in her wake as they left.   
  
“Uh... So... Which way now?” Felicity stood on the corner looking at the two different streets.   
  
“I dunno... We could...”   
  
“Hey you guys hear about Lux?” A guy walked in in black leather holding neon pink fliers.   
  
“Lux... Isn’t that in LA?” Constantine frowned.   
  
“Yeah man.  Totally.  They’re having a wet speedo contest this whole week.  The owner is celebrating.” He grinned.   
  
“Really now...” Constantine took a flier.  “Cash prizes?”   
  
“Totally dude.”   
  
“I could always use the money.” Constantine walked way from the man with the group.   
  
“And we’d get to LA how?” Barry looked at them.   
  
“You could flash us there.” Felicity said quietly.   
  
“And risk your cloths all bursting into flames.”   
  
“I dress in non flammable and fire retardant clothing now.” Felicity smiled.   
  
“You like being flashed about a little too much...” Barry took a step back from her.   
  
“Spoil sport.” She rolled her eyes.   
  
“I could always bespell us to the outside of the city...” John shrugged.   
  
“To the edge?” Len frowned.  “Why the edge?”   
  
“Micheal runs a talent agency out of the hills and he keeps a barrier to keep people from popping in unannounced, the sort of state your business and enter here with out malice in your heart or a dark curse in your pocket sort of way station.”   
  
“Micheal?” Len frowned again.   
  
“Archangel.  Tall bloke, lots of feathers, a real bloody pigeon.”   
  
“Angels are real.” Len blinked.   
  
“That suggests that God and Heaven are real.” Felicity looked at John.   
  
“Never met the man, just played with his winged feather dusters.”   
  
“Right... Okay let’s go get drunk now.  I need more booze if I’m going to know that God is real.” Felicity looked at the flier.  Just as John was starting to cast his spell a scream could be heard ringing out through the neighborhood.   
  
“S-should we check that out?” Barry bit his lip looking at the direction the sound came from.   
  
“Uh...” Felicity bit her lip looking around at the lot of them. 

  
►If you go towards the sounds of a fight, turn to Chapter 37  
►If you go to on to Lux, turn to Chapter 38


	33. His Laboratory

The ubber dropped them off at the outskirts of town at what to the untrained eye was a lone barn standing in the middle of a field slowly aging in the elements.  John frowned as he looked around, feeling something flex in the air around the place.   
  
“What’s the history of this place?”   
  
“Bought the place dirt cheap.  If you go that direction over there...” Hartley pointed.  “You run into the ruins of what had been a plantation owned by the Del La Pour family.  It burned down in during the civil war era the first time. And every time they rebuilt there was always talk of rats in the walls.  When I moved onto the property I had Mick burn the place to the ground for me.  I don’t take chances with things that have been known to drive people insane.” He shrugged.   
  
“That all?” John frowned, feeling the ground feel strange beneath his feet.   
  
“After they left a family from Dunwitch moved down here and started a family trading company out of the bay.  They were failing horribly and then suddenly over night they were the richest family in the city.  They started having health issues about the time the kids started being born with webbed hands and feet, larger then normal eyes, and it seemed to only get worse as they grew up.  Some even reported that they became more fish like till one day the whole family up and vanished over night.” Hartley pointed over to a section that had clearly been underwater for a long time but now wasn’t.  “I had the water ways damned up and the water diverted off the grounds into a series of filtering systems.  Anything larger then a few millimeters thick and a defense system kicks in that ensures that nothing untoward happens.” He smiled.   
  
“You seem to have studied the history of the place.” John gave him an appraising look.   
  
“Well the family that held this place after that a family from Arkam came down here and turned into some sort of inbred cult.  There were tunnels and bog like things all over the place.  I had them all filled in with quick drying expanding cement when I started out here.” He tapped a rock with his foot that refused to move.  “I did a sonar check with my sound systems, and discovered several things that look like claws and limbs sticking out of the cement here and there.” He looked John right in the eyes.  “One was holding a very large cleaver.  I think I chose the right decision to fill in the holes.” He shrugged.   
  
“That’s three different elements of power.  Fire, Water, and Earth, all tainted in one place.” John shook his head.   
  
“Oh there’s more.  The last family to live here for a while was a couple by the name of Waitly.  Rumor has it they did some unholy rites up on the hill that used to be over there.” He pointed to a large crater that sat where something had been.  “Found a set of stones with odd carvings up there.”   
  
“What’d you do?”   
  
“First night here I heard voices up on the hill so I went to investigate in my gear.  Found the stones, realized some of the languages and what they were for.  I turned my sound system to max and leveled the site, and then set off a few sonic explosions to make sure no one could rebuild the site where it needs to be.”   
  
“You... You knew they needed it at that height?” John frowned.   
  
“I guessed.  I may not believe in magic. But I can believe in the fact that this land has a VERY bad history of people dying, going missing, being found in pieces if they’re found to not be insane if they’re found at all.  Not going to really take a lot of chances with my safety.”   
  
“Why the hell would you live in this place.” Felicity started eyeing every where she was stepping.   
  
“Two hundred bucks and I own the land as far as the eye can see, and I am paid up on the taxes for the next thirty years.  Oddly enough no one has zoned this place in like a 175 years, so I got it dirt cheap.” He shrugged.  “Plus no one expected me to survive a month out here, let alone as long as I have.  The people who live near me actually sent me a gift basket a year in when they realized all the noises, smells, and other things had stopped after I started living here.  Apparently what ever was here wasn’t content to just stay on the property, it sometimes went off the land to fuck with them.  So, that’s always good.  Happy neighbors usually make for an easier time.” He smiled.   
  
“The barn...” John walked up to it and hissed as he touched the wood.   
  
“Yeah, it was set up for a blood sacrifice cult.” Hartley nodded.  “I called some people who I knew who were into the occult, I had their help dismantling what I found inside and gutted the inside of the structure and even did a few cleansing rites on the inside.  The wood itself carries a lot of dark mojo apparently, and my friend who tried to fix that came down with a flesh eating virus.  So I figured, so long as no one actually can touch the inside of it where all the symbols were carved, we should be good.” He leaned up and moved a loose board revealing a palm scanner and retina scanner.  “And I’m not keen to have many people go inside with out my knowing.” He unlocked the door.   
  
“I’d say so....” John nodded, noticing as the door opened that the inside had been sealed in such a way that there was no way to so much as look at the other side of the boards, let alone touch them.  And he could feel a dull ache of something keeping the magic from reaching out.  “Did your friends do something?”   
  
“Yeah they made all sorts of trips out here, researched each symbol and found it’s opposite, and we put it into place on the part we were putting up.  So as far as I gather, it prevents the magic from driving me insane while I live here.” He smiled.   
  
“It should worry me that someone so outside the magical world as you are was able to do all this.” John looked at Hartley.   
  
“Knowledge is power, and I don’t like being at the bottom of the food chain.” He shrugged.  “Uh...” He stopped suddenly.  “We do need to talk about one small detail before I go in...”   
  
“What detail?” Barry frowned.   
  
“I’ve got a project up and walking about in here.” He blushed.   
  
“walking about... What sort of project?” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“Well... I’ve been building replicants of people to see if I could make stand ins for situations that require the Flash and Barry Allen to be in the same room.” Hartley bit his lip.   
  
“And the reason I shouldn’t believe you’ve been building sex bots?” Barry frowned harder.   
  
“I would never do something like that!” Hartley sounded out raged.   
  
“We’ll see.” Barry pushed past him.   
  
  
  
►If you believe Hartley’s building Sex Bots, turn to Chapter 39  
►If you believe Hartley only built Replicants, turn to Chapter 40


	34. Lux be a lady tonight

Barry shook his head as he looked around at all the people dressed in various stages of undress and slutty versions of various Halloween costumes and characters.  He didn’t appear too out of place in his costume.  But he could see in the eyes of people who were glancing at him that they hadn’t noticed how he got there and were slightly unnerved by this fact.   
  
“Now, now.  Didn’t anyone teach you that portaling into someone else’s club isn’t just a bad idea but a major faux pas?” A handsome man with slick black hair walked up.   
  
“Can I kill him.” A dark skinned beauty stood beside him.   
  
“No.” Barry answered reflexively.   
  
“Aww he thinks he gets a vote.” She smirked and tried to reach for him but he moved behind her with his speed.   
  
“Oh Maze… I do believe our guest isn’t all he appears to be.”   
  
“Can I kill him?” She held herself very still as Barry held her hand behind her back.   
  
“Not yet.  I want to know what he plans to do now that he’s here.”   
  
“Lucifer.” The woman glared.   
  
“Where’s Constantine?”Barry stood behind the woman.   
  
“Well well Mazikeen, we’ve got someone who dabbles in our world.  They who teleported you here?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Since speed seems more your thing, not magic.” Lucifer smiled as he stocked Barry.  “What do I call you?”   
  
“The Flash.” Barry said plainly.   
  
“Mr. The Flash… tell me, what’s your deepest desire?” Lucifer leaned in.   
  
“I just want to get laid and maybe get drunk.  And find my friends.” Barry found himself compelled to answer the man.   
  
“Ah.  Well, I think we can help with all of that.  If you’ll let go of my Mazikeen, we’ll see about booze.”   
  
“I metabolize liquor too fast.” Barry commented as he let go of the woman who glared at him, gave him a very strong shove and walked behind the bar.   
  
“Oh, do tell?”   
  
“I’m a meta human.”   
  
“Meta… human… I’m not familiar I’m afraid.”   
  
“A particle accelerator exploded in Central City….”   
  
“Oh, that I did hear about.  And it gave you all super speed?”   
  
“No, every one of us got a different power.”   
  
“Now that’s interesting.  Father’s got to be absolutely happy about that.” Lucifer smirked.   
  
“Father?”   
  
“God.  I’m the Devil, God’s my father, do keep up.”   
  
“Listen I’ve seen magic, I’ve seen demons, I’ve seen scary shit that doesn’t make a lick of sense, and I’ve traveled in time and space and between alternate realities.  You say you’re the devil, I’m inclined to believe you.”   
  
“Finally someone who listens.” Lucifer nodded and Maze came back with a bottle of a thick black substance.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Well… it’s not exactly got a name.  It’s something I made for those days when I want to forget what solid forms are.” Lucifer smiled as he opened the bottle and poured a thick syrup like liquid into Barry’s glass.  “Bottoms up Flash.” Lucifer smiled as Barry took the drink and downed it.  It had a thick flavor to it, something Barry couldn’t place.   
  
“W-what’s in this?” He coughed.   
  
“You know I’m not sure.  I know the Gnomes that make it talk about how it takes about a hundred years to make a batch.” Lucifer sniffed the bottle before closing it.   
  
“I… wow.” Barry blinked and shook his head.   
  
“It doing the trick?”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry nodded.   
  
“Good.  Now… I think I can help you with your friends next.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll ask for something later….” Lucifer lead Barry up towards a hallway full of doors.   
  
“What now?”   
  
“Pick a door and go in, of course.” Lucifer smiled.  “I think that booze has hit you harder then you thought.” He chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded, stumbling down the door and trying to decide which door to take.  He wasn’t sure which one was the right one but as he looked around he realized he was alone in the wall way.  He turned back to the doors and decided to make a choice. 

 

  
►If you go in door 1, turn to Chapter 41  
►If you came from the Top Hat, you can go in door 2, turn to Chapter 42  
►If you came from the Top Hat, you can go in door 3, turn to Chapter 43  
►If you came from the Top Hat or Big Belly Burger, you can go in door 4, turn to Chapter 44  
►If you go in door 5, turn to Chapter 61  
►If you go in door 6, turn to Chapter 62  
►If you go in door 7, turn to Chapter 63  
►If you go in door 8, turn to Chapter 64  
►If you go in door 9, turn to Chapter 65  
►If you go in door 10, turn to Chapter 66  
►If you go in door 11, turn to Chapter 67  
►If you go in door 12, turn to Chapter 68  
►If you go in door 13, turn to Chapter 69  
►If you go in door 14, turn to Chapter 70  
►If you go in door 15, turn to Chapter 71  
►If you go in door 16, turn to Chapter 72  
►If you go in door 17, turn to Chapter 73


	35. Flirt

Barry looked between the group, eyeing each of them up with a hungry look in his eyes.  Oh the things he would do to any one of them… but who to choose. 

  
►If you want to flirt with Sam, turn to Chapter 45  
►If you want to flirt with Dean, turn to Chapter 46  
►If you want to flirt with Castiel, turn to Chapter 47  
►If you want to flirt with Roy, turn to Chapter 48  
►If you want to flirt with John, turn to Chapter 59  
►If you want to flirt with Felicity, turn to Chapter 60


	36. Journey Home

Barry shook his head and noticing that everyone needed a chance to catch their breath and recoup he had John create a portal taking them to Star Labs.  They enjoyed having a fully stocked med bay, a large area to talk in, and a cafeteria that was well stocked.  Barry also showed them where the showers were and where the spare bunks where for when they wanted to rest.  He figured being in some where semi safe would help them unwind.   
  
He ended up in a long in depth conversation about Metas with Sam, Dean and Constantine ended up in a long talk about weapons, while Felicity and Roy were talking with Castile about the existence of God and Angels and the greater cosmology of the universe.  A great deal of learning was had on all sides, but as dawn approached they retired to the make shift dorms that Cisco had set up ages ago as a quiet place for long nights and down time.  Barry was going to go home but decided he’d stick around and sleep at the labs.  He fired off a quick text to his friends informing them what was up and letting them know there was company.   
  
He fired one last voice mail off to Joe explaining about the demons, the magic, the hunters, and where everyone was.  And asking if he could ensure that Singh didn’t dig too deeply.  Hanging up he quickly zipped into the kitchen, finishing his supper and turning in to bed.  Only waking slightly to the sound of squeaking across the room and muffled moans of Dean and Cas as they made love.   
  
“Horny buggers.” John muttered before getting up and getting into Sam’s bed.   
  
“What the fuck…”   
  
“Oh shut up.” John kissed him and the pair went about making their own, much louder, noises.  Barry shook his head, and turned over, passing out from a long night’s work.   
  


The End

  
  
►You’ve gone and found one of the negative endings.  If you want to change how your night ended, go back to Chapter 30  
►If you want to restart the night return to Chapter 1


	37. Metas Run a Muck

“Felicity?”   
  
“Damn it Barry Allen, you’re killing me here.” She sighed, but pointed to the direction of the noise.  “Let’s go see what that is.” She walked on with the others following close behind.   
  
“You realize if she gets there first we’re liable to have to explain a dead body to the cops?” Len asked casually.   
  
“Yeah, but they’d have to have some shred of proof it was Felicity to convict.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Eh I know a guy who’ll clean up the body for us.” John shrugged.   
  
“When you say guy... Do you mean some sort of demon thing that eats corpses?” Barry looked over at him.   
  
“Like I said, I know a guy.”   
  
“Right....” Barry gave Len a worried look.   
  
“Hey don’t look at me.  Mick and Lisa are both busy and my guy is out of town.  If his guy just eats the evidence, it’s faster and cleaner.”   
  
“Right.  I seriously need to rethink my priorities about friends...” Barry walked off towards Felicity the others following behind.  They caught up with Felicity who was ducked down behind a bush looking around the corner.  “What’d you find?”  Barry crouched beside her.   
  
“Metas.” She pointed as several older kids in costumes were picking on kids and stealing their candy.   
  
“Felicity I’m pretty sure those are just kids...”   
  
“Wait for it.” She held up four fingers, then three, two, one...  Sudden they turned to pick on one kid and the kid seemed to throw up her hands before a blast of bright light shot out of her hand and knocked the bullies away from her.  She fell down from the force of her own powers, looking at her hands she looked around and started having a panic attack.  Barry started to rush forward but Felicity threw out her arm and caught him before pointing down at the ground where she’d made a chalk outline that seemed to curve.  Barry tilted his head looking at it before looking back at her.   
  
“What...”   
  
“And done.” Felicity pointed and the scene had reset to the bullies walking down the street and the kids they were about to terrorize walking towards them from the other side.   
  
“How the hell...”   
  
“Kid freaks out, time resets, but only with in a given area.  I tried sticking things part way through when I realized it reset and that it had an edge to it.  You get caught in the middle of a reset...” She pointed to a stick that was charred on their side of the line but over the line didn’t exist.  “If you aren’t inside the sphere when if you weren’t in the sphere when she first freaked out, you don’t tend to survive the reset.” She pointed to a charred looking ball of metal a few feet from them.  “Sometimes if you’re lucky you don’t vanish, you just burn up from the raw power of time rewinding.”   
  
“But we can’t just leave them in there.” Barry turned to the others who had caught up to them and listening intently.   
  
“If it was a time loop spell I’d say run in and knock her out.” John shrugged.  “It’s a little hard to cast a spell when you’re unconscious unless you’ve had training to do so.  And so few ever figure out how to do it let alone how to do it right.” He shook his head.  “Have you tried calling out to them.”   
  
“Caused her to freak out sooner and reset earlier.”   
  
“So startling is completely out.” Len nodded.  “Scarlet, you spend the entire next loop watching everything from every angle to get as much detail as you can on the outside, that’ll help us come up with a plan.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry took off running, zipping out of sight as he sped up.   
  
“You just really didn’t want him zipping in there and trying to stop this on his own, did you.” Felicity smiled at Len.   
  
“No one lays a hand on my Barry Allen.” Len gave a predatory grin.   
  
“Noted.” Felicity waited and watched the whole thing reset twice before Barry flashed in beside them.   
  
“She tenses up before she resets.  Like she’s trying to have a seizure.  I think if we can get her isolated we might stand a chance at saving the other kids from her abilities.  But I’m not sure how to stop her from seizing and rewinding time.” He looked out at the scene as it replayed.   
  
“I’m running facial recon if I get a match we might find her parents and be able to talk to them.” Felicity looked hopefully at her tablet.   
  
“Can you offer any kind of spell of protection?” Barry looked at John.   
  
“I can try....” He reached into his pockets before pulling out a small origami cricket.  He snapped it in half and muttered a spell, his eyes turning white as he blew the dust on Barry and Len.  “That’ll give you as much protection as I can muster...” His voice strained as he dropped to his knees.   
  
“I’ve got him, you get her.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“You separate the kids, they might be protected from it by a wall of ice or something... Limit her range or reshape her area...” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You just get us in there the second it resets.”  Barry nodded, grabbed Len and as it reset jumped inside the area.  It was like jumping through a pool made of burning water and as he came out on the other side, he turned to realize Felicity wasn’t behind the bush yet.  Time was still in the past inside the bubble.  His mind started to work out what could happen if the bubble broke but nodded to Len as Len let his gun whirl before shooting walls of ice blocking off the edge of the bubble in places and making people turn back.  They seemed to shimmer out of existence as they were turned back.  Len found himself hoping that they were now sitting on the outside of the bubble confused but safe and not erased from time.   
  
Barry zipped in near the girl and started to say something when she seized on him, the world seemed to crumble around him and he hissed he felt his skin burning.  He caught his breath to realize he and Len were standing where they’d started out at, with one minor difference.  There was now pools of water that ended where the edge of the bubble was.   
  
“I think we changed things.” Barry pointed.   
  
“Here’s hoping it’s for the best.” Len hissed, he’d ducked behind the ice when he’d seen Barry approaching the girl, afraid this might happen, and his shoulder had been caught in the blast.  Touching it he felt the sickening slick burned flesh there.   
  
“Shit.” Barry looked at it.  His own burns healing slowly.   
  
“Yeah we’re not going to be able to do this much more.” Len panted.   
  
“See if you can get a wall between her and the other kids.  I’ll see if I can approach her with out her freaking out.” Barry walked slowly towards the kids.   
  
“Sure...” Len rolled his eyes, sneaking around the area till he had a line of sight where he could fire behind the girl and isolate her.   
  
“Excuse me?” Barry said, his hands up as he stood in front of the kids.   
  
“What do you want?” One of the kids frowned.   
  
“How many of you have heard of Star Labs?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“That’s the place that blew up and made all the metas.” One of the girls replied.   
  
“Yeah.  Yeah it is.” Barry nodded.  “I work there, and we help the flash track down meta humans.”   
  
“So?” The boy frowned again.   
  
“So, one of you is a meta.” Barry carefully pulled out his id so they could see who he was.   
  
“Aren’t all metas dangerous?” One of the girls looked scared.   
  
“No, not all of them.  Some of them are extremely helpful people.  And some are just lost and confused.” Barry smiled at them.  “I’m here because one of you has already used your powers, and you didn’t mean to... But you’ve sort of trapped everyone here.”   
  
“What do you mean, none of us have used any powers.” The boy frowned at Barry.   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
“What time is it?  It’s like 5:40.” The kid held up his phone.  Barry held up his.   
  
“It’s more like 8:25.” He showed the kid.   
  
“That’s not.. How...” The kid frowned.   
  
“The one of you who used their powers, has created a time loop.  And we managed to get some of the people out of the bubble, we want to try to get the rest of you out while remaining calm.”   
  
“Who’s the meta?” The boy asked.   
  
“I don’t think.”   
  
“WHO THE FUCK IS THE META, WHO TRAPPED ME HERE?!!?” He yelled glaring at the kids he was with.  “Who...”   
  
“Sorry kid.” Len ran out, shooting the ground and icing it towards the barrier, just as he shoved the boy into the other kids and slide them out the edge of the bubble they all shimmered out of existence before the girl between them seized up again.  Barry screamed just as Len did, coming out of the blinding white heat of it to find Len unconscious on the ground, his back covered in burns and Barry’s cloths were singed as his body slowly regrew the outer layer of skin over half his body.  Barry walked slowly up to the girl who was now standing all alone on the street looking confused.   
  
“I’m the meta, aren’t I?”   
  
“You remember what I said?”   
  
“I remember the bullies picking on us and stealing our candy.  I remember wishing we’d just picked a different street...” She felt her shoulders sag.  “They’re going to hate me now.” She started crying and Barry knelt down beside her hugging her.   
  
“No they won’t.  They’ll understand if you give them enough time.”   
  
“But I don’t know how to stop doing this.” She gestured around her.   
  
“How about we go over that way, I think I saw some houses still giving candy out.  We’ll just skip the place where the bullies where.”   
  
“O-okay...” Barry watched her take his hand and slowly they walked off towards the other direction.  As soon as they got near Len, Barry picked him up and carefully walked both Len and the girl across the line.  The bubble crumbled the instant they crossed the line and the little girl collapsed asleep as soon as she crossed it.  Her powers having taken a heavy toll on her as well as hours of seizures back to back to trigger her powers.   
  
“Jenny!” Two people women ran forward, and Felicity caught up with them and Barry.   
  
“These are her moms, I managed to get them down here and explained what was going on to them.”   
  
“Thank you.” One of the ladies hugged Barry before going back to their daughter.   
  
“I’m going to get Len to Star Labs, if you ladies would bring your daughter by, we’ll give her a check up and make sure there’s no other problems with her powers.” Barry pulled out his wallet and showed them the business card he’d had printed up now that he owned Star Labs.   
  
“But...” One of the women looked at him.   
  
“Was out on the town, heard the scream, couldn’t leave it to chance.” Barry smiled softly.  “I’ll see you there later, if you want to take her to the hospital first, I understand.  They are probably used to treating her seizures.  I’ll make sure our medical team talks to you and them so we know what you and she needs before you come in.” Barry picked up Len.   
  
“Thank you again.”   
  
“Your welcome.” He walked off with Len till he was out of eyesight and then flashed them to the lab.  “Caitlin, Cisco, hate to call you guys in on your night out, but Len’s been hurt.”   
  
“What happened to Snart?” Cisco said in a low voice.   
  
“Meta attack.  He’s got burns over most of the back half of his body.  Mine have healed.  But I’m fine.  Len needs someone to come look at him, and the meta is coming in in a bit with her moms.”   
  
“Her moms?” Caitlin’s voice came over the coms.   
  
“Yeah, she’s like eight years old, was out trick-or-treating and activated her powers.  She has energy blasts and the power to create time loops.”   
  
“And the burns?” Caitlin asked.   
  
“If you weren’t inside the area of influence when she started the loop, you get burned as it resets.”   
  
“Dude, that’s wicked.” Cisco chimed in.  “Lisa and I are twenty minutes out.” Cisco turned from his coms talking to Lisa.   
  
“Good, how far are you Caitlin.”   
  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes.  If you can Barry undress him and lay him on his undamaged side so I can see what we’re working with.”   
  
“Will do Cait.” Barry cut off the coms and turned to Len.  “This is so not how I expected to get you out of your pants.” He gingerly began to peal back the cloths from Len’s unconscious, but alive, body and kept the blankets suspended up and away from his body while preserving his privacy.  Barry knew how much of a bitch it was if you healed while anything was actually touching the burns.  And then he sat down and waited, holding Len’s hand and hoping that maybe one day, he could try for a date that didn’t end in a meta related trip to the ER.   
  


The End

  
  
►You managed to get yourself badly injured and several of your team badly injured.  Shame on you.  Never crime fight when you’re not sober.  First rule.  If you want to start your night over again, turn to Chapter 1, if you want to see what else Snart could have planned, turn to Chapter 24.


	38. To Lux we go

“What’s it going to be Felicity?” Barry looked to her.   
  
“Let’s go to Lux, it’s probably just a trick or treat thing.” She waved it off.   
  
“If you’re sure.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“I’m sure.  Beam us up magic man.” Felicity smacked John’s ass.   
  
“You get handsy when you’re drunk.” He smirked.   
  
“Yes I do.” She nodded.  John smirked and cast his spell, with a sudden casting of the spell you find yourselves standing in front of a giant wall of glowing words, symbols, wards, and sigils, all floating in front of you before a pillar of flames erupts from both the sky and the ground at once.   
  
“You sure you teleported us to LA?” Barry scrambles back.   
  
“Yep.  Oi, pompous pin cushion, cut the dramatics it’s only me.” John shouted through his cupped hands.   
  
“Magician, why do you trespass where you know you are not welcome.” A tall Nordic looking blonde man in white silk robes stood where the pillar of flames had been, standing on a wave of glass made from the heat of the flames.   
  
“Micheal, buddy...”   
  
“We are not now, nor have we ever been cordial Magician.” Micheal’s eyes flashed electric blue.   
  
“True enough I suppose.” John shrugged.  “These folks just want to take a quick trip over to Lux.”   
  
“What business do you hold in that unholy of dens?” Micheal’s full attention was on John then.   
  
“A pint or three, and maybe some cash, I have a fair mind to win this wet speedo contest they’re having there.” John grabbed himself in a bit of an obscene gesture.   
  
“When this one would clearly win over you?” Micheal pointed at Len.   
  
“Saying he’s a bit bigger then me?”   
  
“As you insufferable mortals would say, yes.” Micheal rolls his eyes and the wards pealed back allowing you in.  “You do know to whom Lux belongs do you not?”   
  
“Yeah some bloke says his name is Lucifer Morning Star,  like the dark prince would dain to belly up to a bar and serve mortals.” John rolled his eyes.   
  
“Go in peace Magician.  Go in peace.” Micheal smiled before flying away.   
  
“Now you see it’s the bloody smile that makes me nervous.” John shook his head as he lead the way, following the street signs to get a taxi.   
  
  
  
  
  
►Turn to chapter 34 to enter Lux


	39. Sex Bot Party

Barry walked in and instantly noticed the very naked and aroused Cisco walking around fiddling on things next to an equally naked and quite well hung version of Leonard Snart.  Barry looked away from the huge swinging cock to look straight at a very naked Mick Rory lifting heavy objects and he seemed to have difficulty looking anywhere that didn’t have a duplicate of someone he knew standing around very naked.  Hell there was even a very naked Ronnie Raymond walking around.   
  
“Hartley...” Barry rounded on him.   
  
“I can explain.”   
  
“How is this not sex bots?”   
  
“Uh.... Well you see...” Hartley started but stopped as a very naked Barry Allen walked in.   
  
“You look so stressed.” Robot Barry walked up and began to rub Hartley’s shoulders.   
  
“YOU HAVE ONE OF ME?!?!” Barry scrunched up his face trying to decide if that was hot, sickening, or just ten kinds of messed up as he watched his nude doppelgänger working on Hartley’s neck.   
  
“Well... I did say if the Flash and Barry Allen needed to be in the same place....”   
  
“Why is he naked?” Barry closed his eyes.   
  
“Because clothing is a waste on someone who looked as hot as me.” Robot Barry said in his flirting voice and Barry suddenly wanted to know if he could die from embarrassment alone.   
  
“Do I want to know why your duplicate would know that phrase?” Felicity smirked.   
  
“Probably not as much as I want to know when young Hartley had cause to see our Oliver naked...” John was looking up and Felicity followed and there was Oliver standing in all his glory, his long hard cock at half mast as he walked towards them.   
  
“Oh my....” She glanced down at Hartley and then back up at Oliver.  “Oliver hears nothing of this or he’ll murder us all.” She looked at John.   
  
“In that case, I call dibs on the Oliver Bot.”  John smirked.   
  
“Not with out me... You don’t...” Felicity blushed.   
  
“We’ll make a night of it.” He winked at Felicity who blushed harder but followed him off with the Oliver Bot.   
  
“I can’t believe you did all this...” Barry looked around, his eyes kept falling on the very naked Snart.   
  
“You know I’m sure he’d love to have a go at you.”   
  
“What?” Barry blushed.   
  
“I mean you do know don’t you?”   
  
“Know what?” Barry blinked at him.   
  
“That he has the BIGGEST crush on you.” Hartley rolled his eyes as reached out taking the drink that the Cisco Bot handed him.   
  
“Captain Cold?” Barry blushed anew.   
  
“Yep, the great Captain Cold himself.  Utterly besot with you.” Hartley rolled his eyes.  “He hides it well but he’d give almost anything to have even one night with you.” He sat down.   
  
“I don’t know...”   
  
“You can always practice with the Len Bot.” Hartley gestured.   
  
“I suppose... It wouldn’t... Be cheating exactly...”   
  
“It’s not cheating, it’s studying.” Hartley grinned.  “Tell you what.  You go into that bedroom over there... And I’ll bring him in in a little bit.  You just do some prep work, slowly.  Normal speed.  And I’ll join the two of you.” He smirked.   
  
“You... You want to join!” Barry felt his blush travel down his chest.   
  
“Oh absolutely.  Need to see if all the little bells and whistles I built into that one come close to telling me where to take you apart at.” He gave a lustful leer at Barry who ducked his head, nodded and slipped into the back room.  He undressed slowly, trying to talk himself both into and out of this entire thing.  Sure he’d kissed Hartley and all tonight, but he hadn’t been with a man in ages.  And now he was going to be with two.  And one of them he had a huge crush on.  Who also had a crush on him.  But no... Not the real man.  A Len Bot duplicate of the one he had a crush on.  God, this was so fucking messed up.  He gave up trying to undress at normal speeds and flashed his cloths off and in the corner.   
  
Crawling on the bed Barry tried to get comfortable, find a comfortably way to lay but after just a couple seconds freaked out and flashed back into his cloths.  Six or seven more flashing in and out of his cloths soon left Barry flushed and naked on the bed.  He was rooting around in the drawer beside the table when he heard the door open.  He’d just grabbed the lube and was looking over his shoulder holding it when he spotted Hartley in a robe and a very naked Len Bot standing there devouring the sight of his shapely ass on display.   
  
“Couldn’t find the lube...” Barry blushed.   
  
“All the better.  Gives us time to get acquainted.” Hartley dirrected the robot towards Barry, taking the lube from him, the Len Bot knelt down and began to kiss his hip.  The warm wet kisses a welcome thing as they traveled down his thigh, into his inner thigh, up to his groin and then down behind his balls to rest on his nearly vibrating pucker before delving in with nips and licks and exploitative movements that worked to slowly open Barry up till he was begging and moaning as he came apart at the pleasure being given to him.  Ages of foreplay lead into the actual sex between the three, and at some point in the night, after multiple climaxes and wanton panting the three lay together, watching the sun rise in the window when Len finally spoke.   
  
“Don’t know what you charge for sleeping with your robots Hart, but you should double it.  This one was so close to being the real Flash I could have melted in him.  Shame the real one wouldn’t give me a second look.” He shrugged.   
  
“Uh....” Barry blinked looking between Len and Hartley who was grinning now.   
  
“Don’t get me wrong kid, you have talent and you’re real enough. But there is no way the real Barry Allen says half the shit you said in bed.  I can’t imagine him so much as cursing properly.” Len chuckled.   
  
“Oh I think he’s got a wonderful vocabulary.” Hartley grinned.   
  
“ _He’s_ real?” Barry looked at Hartley with a look he didn’t have words for.   
  
“Of course I’m real.  What you thought I wast he robot and Hart here was putting you both through your paces.”   
  
“No, I thought he got me to agree to sleep with him and his robot of you.” Barry sighed, clutching the blanket around himself.   
  
“What...” Len blinked, blushing slightly on his cheek bones as he slowly realized what had happened.   
  
“Told you, you both have such huge crushes on each other.  But neither of you would hear it.  So I figured, in the spirit of Halloween, let’s have a three way.” Hartley grinned.   
  
“Oh my god.” Barry huddled in on himself.   
  
“You, me, breakfast, with pants on, and then we’ll discuss how we handle this?” Len fumbled trying to find his briefs.   
  
“Yeah, sure..” Barry flashed out of bed, dressed, and dropped Len’s cloths in his hand.  He stopped himself from kicking Hartley and stood in front of him.  “Where’s the kitchen?”   
  
“Second floor.  Let Snart cook, he’s better at it.  And with your eating habits, you’ll want something good to start out with.” He yawned curling up in bed.   
  
“Right...” Barry turned his back and tried not to look as Snart got dressed, though he had a very clear shot through the mirror as the man’s glorious ass was covered up by the snug fabric and Barry had the distinct impression that maybe this wasn’t going to turn out all bad after all.   
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
►Well, you managed to find one of the better endings, congratulations.  If you want to change your evening turn back to Chapter 1, if you want to change who kissed Hartley turn back to Chapter 6.


	40. Duplicating Duplicants

Barry walked in and took in the very neat and tidy aspect of the lab and walked through it with everyone till Hartley approached a large technologically advanced locked door.  After opening it and glancing back at them, he opened the door to reveal several tubular pods lining the walls.  There were a number of people in the pods, one per pod, and as they walked along they realized there were perfect replicas of every men they knew.   
  
“Why are there naked men in the pods.” Barry could see how the pods had been frosted to hide the genitals and give them some privacy about the groin.   
  
“I’m better with the male form.” Hartley shrugged.  He stopped in front of one where an unconscious version of Barry lay in a state of undress in a tube.   
  
“Why is there one of me?”   
  
“Proof in concept.  I wanted to show you this, but only once I got it running.” He tapped some keys and the tube slide down, retracting into the floor revealing the robot.  Hartley leaned in and touched something about his neck and he woke up with a slight start looking confused for a moment before relaxing.   
  
“Do they always wake up like that?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“Only after cold storage for too long.  They have a regular sleep pattern, programmable so that no one watching you will know that your duplicate is in place.” Hartley took Barry’s hand and laid it on the Barry Bot’s chest.   
  
“That feels so real.” He blushed, glancing down at the well groomed crotch of his double.  “That’s entirely too real and on the nose.” He gave Hartley a look.   
  
“You’re not shy in the locker room, I have an eye for detail, and the medical scan files need more powerful defenses.” He smiled at Barry.   
  
“Right, first thing tomorrow I’m getting Cisco to focus on that....” Barry shook his head.  “but you’re saying this... Barry Bot can pass for me?” He looked at his duplicate as it watched him.   
  
“I know everything you do.” Barry Bot frowned, a slight flush forming on his cheeks.  “And you mind not starring at my crotch.” He covered himself.   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“That’s better.  God, Joey did not raise us to be a perv just because someone’s naked.”   
  
“You’re right, you’re right.  Treat the other person with respect...”   
  
“And you’ll get another date.” Barry Bot finished.   
  
“Okay... How do you know that?”   
  
“Detailed neural mapping software, and a relay built into your suit.  Everything you think about or experience while in the suit is scanned and uploaded into a data stream that goes directly into me, allowing me to have up to the minute live data on your life so it becomes our life.” Barry Bot smiled.   
  
“This might really work Hart.  It’d help a lot in just a few situations we’ve already been in.” Barry nodded.   
  
“And about a hundred I can foresee.”   
  
“And I can certainly use something like this on my team.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“About that...” Hartley shut down Barry Bot and lead her to another part of the pods where there were two side by side.  One was a perfect replica of Oliver Queen, which Barry suddenly had the urge to peak at, the other had Oliver’s build but a completely different face.   
  
“Who’s that?” Felicity gestured.   
  
“The Green Arrow.” Hartley grinned.  “Oliver’s memories, similar personality markings, but no known face, and a virtual shelf baby life that I’ve had running for years.  If you need something where you need to throw the Green Arrow under the bus, you use this guy as a stand in, and he can survive in jail to serve out the term.  He’s even programmed and built to deteriorate like a human being would so that no one gets suspicious of the guy who doesn’t age.” He grinned.   
  
“Oh if we’d only had this when Roy was around...” She sighed.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve been working on that.” He lead her to another set of pods where there was a duplicant of Roy Harper next to someone with his basic build, but again a different face.  “Roy contacted me a while back, after your father found him and black mailed him.  I started hacking his history and files and I’ve been replacing them with this guy’s info  Same deal was the fake green arrow.  Only this one is designed to break down like a dead body.  I used organic components in this one, so it’s more clearly a human body breaking down.” Hartley smiled.  “But I’ve also been rewriting the records and files so that his picture appears and that it looks like he stole Roy’s identity so that when Roy shows back up in Star City, anyone who digs in will realize that Roy left years ago, didn’t even known his identity had been stolen by this guy who looks very similar to him and that the guy had died in prison till he came back to find out why he was listed as dead when he applied for a grant at collage in another town, where he’s been living for years with a provable and documented open life.” Hartley brought up some of the documents and Felicity read through them.   
  
“Oh you’re good.  Barry he’s good.”   
  
“So I gathered.”   
  
“This might just work.”   
  
“I can’t ever go public with this, but if you guys want to throw a little paying work my way from time to time, I’d be happy to make this a thing for both teams.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Oh you are so hired.” Felicity nodded.   
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
►Well, you managed to find one of the most neutral endings, congratulations.  If you want to change your evening turn back to Chapter 1, if you want to change who kissed Hartley turn back to Chapter 6.


	41. Door Number 1

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Leonard Snart in nothing but a baby blue lace thong, his long tattoo and scar marked body on full display as he lay on the bed.  Barry’s mouth went dry as he walked towards Snart.  He ghosted hand down his sculpted body before resting on the very full pouch of Snart’s crotch.   
  
“See something you like?” Snart smirked.   
  
“Yes.” Barry held on as he looked into Snart’s eyes.   
  
“Good.” Snart pulled Barry to him and kissed him hard.  They spent their night in glorious union with one another before sleeping soundly through the rest of the night.  Barry woke up with Len wrapped around him.  He smiled into Len’s arm and nuzzled him.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Can we just stay here today?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
“How about we check out and go back to your place…?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You do know we’re in LA right?   
  
“What?”   
  
“Yeah… I mean I can run us home… but… uh… this…” He held up the lace Len had been wearing earlier.  “This is SO not going to hold up to me running.”   
  
“I can live with a little public nudity.” Len smirked.   
  
“Okay then.” Barry kissed him before they sped off towards their new dynamic.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	42. Door Number 2

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Zedd lying on the bed in a wine colored set of lace lingerie.  Barry rushed in.   
  
“Shit, are you okay?” Barry checked to make sure she was okay.   
  
“I’m fine.” She traced the shapes of his suit down his body.   
  
“Z-zedd?”   
  
“Don’t worry… I’ll be gentle.” She pulled him in for a kiss and turned him so he was flat on his back as she sat astride his lap.  Undoing his suit and exposing hot flesh to the open room she devoured his lips.  In the morning Barry would be glad of his healing factor for the sheer number of hickies and bruises that he’d have without it.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	43. Door Number 3

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Zatanna in a black lace teddy lying there asleep on the bed.  Barry gently walked over and shook her awake.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I’m fine.” She yawned.   
  
“Who ever put me in this is going to have some explaining to do…” She glanced down.   
  
“Yeah.” Barry nodded.   
  
“They put you in that…?” She raised an eyebrow.   
  
“No…. this is my usual suit for fighting crime.”   
  
“Wow.  You… but it… um…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Its kind of form fitting…. You know.” She nodded down and Barry realized that his erection was quite evident.  “Between _that_ and the back side….” Barry looked behind him at his shapely ass.   
  
“yeah…” Barry blushed.   
  
“I kind of like it.” Zatanna reached out and cupped Barry’s manhood.   
  
“I… uh…”   
  
“Don’t worry.  I know a few tricks.” Zatanna smirked as she intoned. “Sdnah sih bnid epor ekil tca steehs.” The sheets rose up to capture Barry’s wrists and pulled him down on the bed, binding him spread eagle on the bed.  “Ydob sih laever denepo eb tius.” She stood over him again and his suit pealed itself off his body leaving him naked and hard before her.  “Wow.” She knelt down and stroked him gently.   
  
“Fuck… please….”   
  
“Ready to go already?  That won’t do.” Zatanna sat back.  “Gninrom llit muc mih tel t’nod.” Barry shuddered as he felt his cock stiffen but while he felt like he might cum at any second, some part of him knew that wasn’t going to happen now.  Zatanna stripped off her lace and sat astride his manhood.  “Let the games begin.” She chuckled as she rode him for all he was worth.  At the first ray of true light of day from the dawn struck their room, Barry’s cock lurched and began to have all the orgasms he should have had last night all at once.  On and on he painted himself as he was held still by the bed. Zatanna marveled at him, and when he was done, she mounted him again, ready to go again after watching the spectacle.  When she was finally done she made Barry a bargain, she’d keep him from cumming a week at a time if he’d come to her and let her enjoy him and let him make a mess of himself like that again in front of her.  He agreed and hadn’t considered how tender or hard his cock would be all the time, but it was worth it to be with someone who could take charge like that.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	44. Door Number 4

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Castiel laying on the bed wearing only a royal blue lace thong.  Barry’s breath caught in his throat at the splendid beauty laid out before him.  He reached out and touched Cas, feeling a spark of energy between them.  The arc of power made Cas open his eyes and focus on Barry.   
  
“Sorry…”   
  
“Do it again…” Cas begged.   
  
“Really?” Barry touched Cas’ foot and felt the arc of near electric power that passed between them like a circuit being complete.   
  
“FUCK ME!” Cas squirmed on the bed, his pouch struggling to contain his divine manhood.   
  
“I think that can be arranged….” Barry vibrated through his suit standing there naked and crawled across Cas, dragging his naked form against all that lanky exposed flesh.  The arcs of power multiplied, it was like a thousand tiny orgasmic releases spread out across every inch of skin.  Barry warped his arms around Cas and turned so that Cas was on top as they made out.  Their mouths unable to stay closed due to what felt like a lightning bolt running between their teeth, Barry looked up to see Cas’ midnight black wings extend wide as the angel came against Barry’s skin.  Oh how that slick wetness brought Barry as it intensified the release.  Barry came, the pair barely doing more than kissing and indulging in a little frotage, it was some time later when Cas was entering Barry that he felt a hand on his wrist, the power almost blind and choaking at once.   
  
“Do you accept me…”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Do. You. Accept. Me.” Cas repeated.   
  
“YES, GOD YES!” Barry moaned, and it was like a ring of lighting through their lips, down through his body, connecting to Cas’ cock and up through his body to their lips, again and again.  Barry came and wept, his body convulsing and vibrating, not noticing the arcs of lightning striking the wall as the power went out, the room only illuminated by the pair of them.  Not long after there was a pounding at the door.   
  
“Bloody hell what are you two doing up here….” Lucifer stopped and blinked.  “Oh.  I know where well what you two were doing.” He tisked and opened the window to reveal the pair of them naked, clinging to one another, and Barry’s swelled stomach indicating how far along he was with the little Nephelim he was carrying  “Seriously brother… with a primordial avatar?  What would father say.”   
  
“He lets me sleep with mortals.”   
  
“Do you go around…impregnating all of them?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Then why this one.”   
  
“Laying right here.”   
  
“I’m aware.  I can see.  I also see the appeal.  I thought you were hot in the leather… but damn, you look just as fine out of it… I can see why Castiel would breed you raw.”   
  
“So… I’m pregnant…” Barry chose to ignore Lucifer.   
  
“Yep.” Lucifer smirked.  “You’ll have a little baby angel speedster before the day’s out tomorrow.”   
  
“Cisco is never going to let me live this down.”   
  
“Word of warning, you may want to keep the little angel away from sugar….”   
  
“Why?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Super speed, angelic powers… I have a feeling he’ll be a handful without the sugar.” Lucifer left.   
  
“God…” Barry threw his head back.   
  
“Do you regret it?”   
  
“Not once.” Barry reached out his hand and held Cas’, reveling in the electric touch between them.   
  
“Good.” Cas kissed him.   
  
“NO MORE OF THAT HERE!” Lucifer yelled.  “I just got the lights back on.”   
  
“Later.” Barry grinned.   
  


***

  
  
Later Barry had gone to the cortex and explained things to his friends.  Caitlin had run tests and Cisco had made jokes.  Then he showed them what happened when he and Cas touched.  They’d agreed that they needed some where safe.  So Cisco went to Barry’s apartment and built a faraday cage in the bedroom.  It’d let them have sex and cuddle in there for now.  By the end of the day Barry was having a C section in the med bay and holding a baby boy with electric blue eyes and wings that seemed to glow gold when they appeared.   
  
Cas moved in officially and they began raising their son, who they’d named Barachiel Henry Allen.  Sam officiated their wedding, and the pair took to raising their son together.  By the time puberty came around Barr had proven he has his own connection to the speed force but he also was capable of flight with his wings that were only getting bigger as he went.  Barry and Castiel were sitting on the back porch of their cabin they’d bought years ago watching the sky when their son came zooming down and landing.   
  
“Dads….” He blushed.   
  
“What is it son?” Cas asked.   
  
“What am I?” He opened all six of his golden wings to them around his twenty year old frame.  He’d aged till he hit his twenties and sort of stopped.  Like both his father’s he hadn’t aged in years.   
  
“Look at that, our boy’s a Seraphim.” Cas smiled.   
  
“You’re our son and we love you.” Barry reached out and hugged his boy, Cas joining in as Barr wrapped his wings around them.  Barry hadn’t always had it easy raising his son with Cas.  But now, now things just felt right as he felt his son’s hot wet tears of acceptance from his two dads.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the better endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	45. Sam Winchester

Barry licked his lips and caught Sam’s eyes.   
  
“What’s up?” Sam blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“You’re serious?” Sam smiled.   
  
“What can I say, I like them tall and built…” Barry eyed him with deliberate detail.   
  
“Okay.” Sam smirked, standing up and Barry picked him up in a hug.  The kid was way stronger then he looked, and as they zipped through the tight windy space that Sam only vaguely realized was there before he was standing naked in the midst of a pile of ashes on the floor, and Barry quickly stepped out of his suit and was suddenly everywhere.   
  
Sam had been with a couple guys on the job when he was a teenager.  Sometimes you needed to work the client, sometimes you needed to work a witness.  Once he needed a cover for something.  And then there was a couple drunken frat parties where he’d end up with a guy or a girl.  But nothing like that since he’d lost his fiancé and went back on the road with his brother.  Other then, well posing that his brother was his boyfriend, but that didn’t count.  They’d never had to… prove anything to anyone.  But as Barry’s lips sucked on his throat, Sam found himself moving to catch him and respond.  Fuck did he want this.  They made out before Sam lifted Barry up and held him against a wall.   
  
“Lube?” Sam panted.   
  
“Right here.” He had a sense of movement and Barry was suddenly holding the lube.   
  
“Did you just…”   
  
“Yeah.” Barry grinned.   
  
“You lube yourself?”   
  
“Yep.” Barry nodded as he bit his lip.   
  
“Dirty fucking boi.” Sam kissed him, his hands lubing himself up before putting his massive penis at Barry’s backdoor and slid in with relative ease.  Barry had had all the time in the world to prepare.  He’d fingered himself and even used his dildo he kept in the bedside table, sure he’d had a couple orgasms before he came back to give Sam the lube, but he wanted to give his A game to this.  He road Sam hard, causing his velvety passage to vibrate as he captured Sam’s mouth.  They didn’t fight for dominance, they simply engaged each other hard enough to crack the wall under their thrusts and as they road through their passions, Sam learned a quick lesson.   
  
The speedster had a lot of stamina.  Three orgasms down for each of them, and two extra for Barry that he’d learn about over breakfast, Sam was half unconscious as Barry nursed on his dick, sucking out the last edge of his orgasm before Sam passed out.  In the morning there was more sex, food, and cuddling while they talked.  Barry was happy to agree that when Sam was nearby, or needed him, he’d come, his speed meaning that he could be anywhere in the world and be to Sam’s side shortly.  With an agreement between them, Barry snuggled in.  Happy for the first time in a long time.   
  


The End

  
  
►Not a bad ending, please return to Chapter 1 if you wish to restart the night.


	46. Dean Winchester

Barry licked his lips and caught Dean’s eyes.   
  
“What’s up?” Dean blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“Okay, sure, can we stop by my motel room?”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I need to pick up some stuff…” Dean smiled.   
  
“Okay.” Dean told him the address and in seconds Dean found himself standing in his motel room.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I have lube and condoms back at my place…” Barry looked around.   
  
“True, you might even have something in my size…” He smirked.  “But I wanted my gear.”   
  
“Your gear?”   
  
“Yep.” Dean pulled out a duffle bag, stripping off his clothes and pulling out a leather harness and cuffs.  Then the ball stretcher and the cock ring that went with it that were now adorning Dean’s body, accompanied by a cock cage.  He smirked at Barry’s opened mouth shock.  “Problems kid?”   
  
“N-no.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Good.” He handed his leash over to Barry.  “Then lead on boss.”   
  
“Absolutely….” What followed was some of the best sex of Barry’s life.  He fucked Dean like a bitch in heat and kept him locked tight in his cock cage so he was kept right on the razor’s edge of orgasm till dawn’s first light.  Barry took the cage off and watched Dean’s long hard cock rapidly unload a night’s worth of pent up seed all over himself before he curled up.  Once he was asleep they cuddled for a long time, Dean the little spoon till Barry went and got the ice and shrank Dean down enough to fit back into his cage, then reentered him to spend the day sleeping buried to the hilt in his new bitch.  Dean agreed to publically tell people he was Barry’s boyfriend, if Barry agreed to top him like that every time.   
  
Within a month there was a human sized doggy crate in the corner of Barry’s bedroom with a pillow and toys for Dean while he was in town.  Barry became his home away from home, his place to unwind and let go.  Eventually giving in and playing Barry’s puppy and then saying yes when Barry offered him a wedding ring and a custom made leash.  Married life suited Dean.  So did being a mindless puppy who got his bitch ass fucked within an inch of its life every night because his speedster was a horny fucker who never seemed to tire.   
  


The End

  
  
►Not a bad ending, please return to Chapter 1 if you wish to restart the night.


	47. Castiel

Barry licked his lips and caught Castiel’s eyes.   
  
“What?” Castiel blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“I…” Castiel held his head, swaying as he stood.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“We need to go.  NOW!” Cas gripped Barry’s suit.   
  
“Where?  Where do we need to go?”   
  
“To Lux.”   
  
“What the fuck for…”   
  
“Something… something’s happening.  Something bad.”   
  
“Cas….” Dean held up both hands.   
  
“You don’t understand… you…” In a blinding flash they vanished. 

  
►Turn to Chapter 34


	48. Roy Harper

Barry licked his lips and caught Roy’s eyes.   
  
“What’s up?” Roy blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“What for?”   
  
“What do you think?” Barry leaned in and pulled Roy flush against him, his body hard and longing for the younger man.  Roy’s eyes went wide.   
  
“But I thought…”   
  
“Do you want to?” Barry looked him hard in the eyes.   
  
“Yes.” He nodded and Barry scooped him up, carrying him through the city at lightning speeds till Roy found himself naked and panting, his clothing but ash around his ankles as Barry appeared in front of him.  “Holy shit…” Roy blinked as he looked down at the thick tube of meat between Barry’s thighs.   
  
“You ready?”   
  
“Fuck yes.” Roy grinned, taking Barry in hand and puling him into a kiss.  Barry and Roy vied for control, flipping back and forth on who was the top and who was the bottom most of the night.  Both of them going a couple times in each other’s asses.  When Barry awoke in the morning there was a letter on his bed beside him.   
  
_Barry_   
  
_Thanks for the great night.  Will have to do it again sometime.  You’re great at this.  Hope to know a few more steps before next time..._   
  


_Roy_

  
  
Barry shook his head and looked at the carnage their night of carnal lust had wrought up on his bedroom and started zipping around cleaning up.    
  


The End

  
  
►Not a bad ending, please return to Chapter 1 if you wish to restart


	49. Saints, Sinners, and the Finer Things in Life

Barry looked around Saints to Sinners and turned back to his friends.  Gauging the room and his friends he gave a deep sigh.  Nope, this clearly wasn’t the place for them.  Especially not right now.   
  
“Sorry guys I think I made a mistake.” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Oh really?” Felicity pouted.  “But this place has booze... And and... Booze...” She gave him her best puppy dog look.   
  
“I’m sure they have great booze at The Top Hat.” Barry looked at Constantine.   
  
“You bet your balls they do.” He grinned before working his hands into a series of shapes and symbols before incanting a spell and making them fade out of sight to appear in the Top Hat. 

 

  
►Turn to Chapter 3 now that you’ve left Saints and Sinners.


	50. Saints, Sinners, and the biggest burger you’ve ever seen

Barry looked around Saints to Sinners and turned back to his friends.  Gauging the room and his friends he gave a deep sigh.  Nope, this clearly wasn’t the place for them.  Especially not right now.   
  
“Sorry guys I think I made a mistake.” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Oh really?” Felicity pouted.  “But this place has booze... And and... Booze...” She gave him her best puppy dog look.   
  
“I’m sure they have great booze at Big Belly Burger.” Barry looked over at Constantine for support.   
  
“You’re on your own mate, The Top Hat has great booze, but I’m not sure even I could wrestle us up a decent pint at Big Belly Burger.” Constantine eyed him up and down.   
  
“Fine....” Felicity sighed.  “We’ll go to big belly burger, but no more dilly dallying.  Mama wants booze and gigantic greasy burgers I’ll have to hit the gym tomorrow to work off.” She turned around and walked out the building.   
  
“Felicity has spoken.” Barry grinned following after her.   
  
“Something tells me that one could be right dangerous if given half a chance.” Constantine eyed Felicity carefully.   
  
“She’s deadly with a van.” Barry quipped.   
  
“You only say that because it’s true.”

  
  
►Turn to Chapter 4 now that you’ve left Saints and Sinners.


	51. Lonely Heart’s Ville

Len waited and they all blinked at him, too shocked to move.  As the minute stretched on he shrugged.  “Your loss.” He smirked before tossing down the money for his drinks and walking out.  The other three turned back towards one another and looked back and forth.   
  
“Do you get the sense that we missed out on something?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Yeah.  And that’s just odd.  I mean it’s just Snart.” Felicity frowned.   
  
“Yeah like anything would have happened.” John shrugged.  “So a few more rounds and then call it a night?”   
  
“Yeah, if something was going to happen tonight it would have happened already.” Barry shrugged leaning back against the wall and feeling a little safer and clearer headed now that Snart wasn’t there flirting him.  He could always go back some day when he had worked up the nerve and maybe talk to him alone about their flirting.  But Barry had no way of knowing as he got drunk with his friends and eventually went home thanks to a muttered spell by Constantine that he wasn’t going to see Snart ever again.   
  
Snart had been on shore leave from the Legends for Halloween and went back to the events that would eventually lead to his being in the heart of the Occulus at the center of time and dying in a flame of glory that would burn him out of existence.  Months later when he ran into Ray he was looking haunted and Mick walked up to take him home, when he asked about Snart, and Ray started crying again when Mick held him and told Barry about what had happened.  He felt his world crumble over what might have been and the loss of someone and something he never knew he could loose.  He wondered if Len had even thought of him in those final moments.  If he’d remembered that night in the bar that must have felt like a life time ago to him as he gave his life to save the entire space time continuum.   
  
Barry would eventually wander to John and beg for a spell and spend his night getting so blitzed that he could forget for a moment that Len was gone forever, but eventually he got to a place where he could muddle through his day if only to crawl into a bottle at the end of the night.  Eventually Cisco talked to Felicity and she told Oliver about what was going on.  Barry found himself on Oliver’s island for some hard core training and a lot of long talks far away from any booze with no idea which way land was, and a limited food supply so he couldn’t just run away.  It took months but Barry finally got to where he could live with out the booze or with out Snart.  But if anyone noticed he carried a locket with Len’s picture in it around his neck now, they didn’t mention it.  No one had the heart to break the tenuous peace that Barry had found.   
  


The End

  
  
►You got a character death and a broken heart, not where you had hoped to end up tonight was it?  Well if you want to change who kissed Snart go back to Chapter 5 and if you want to avoid this chance entirely you can always go back to Chapter 1 and choose a different place for the night.


	52. Luck be an Englishman tonight

Constantine reached forward faster then anyone had ever seen him move and grasping Snart by his tented crotch and dragging him up and out of his seat.  “Sorry but I need to prove this ponce liked that.” He drags Snart off into the street, holding onto his throbbing cock through the thin material of the suit pants as he has Snart direct him to the nearest safe house.  All too soon Snart is leaning against the locked door outside his safe house in the back of an abandoned ware house when Constantine pulls a thread off of Len’s jacket and whispered a word or two in a language Len isn’t familiar with as he twirls the thread in his fingers.  Suddenly with a gasp and a gust of wind, Len is standing there all together naked in the open as his cloths lay in a heap of so much ruined cloth on the alley way ground as John takes him by the cock and snaps his fingers, making the door open behind Snart.   
  
“I....” Snart blushes, feeling for the first time tonight that he might be in well and truly over his head at this point.   
  
“Ssh... Don’t worry.  You’ll be experiencing a lot of new sensations tonight.” John smirked as he backed Snart into his own safe house.  He swallowed hard as John leaned him against the nearest wall, kissing him and jerking him off, sparking magic along Len’s skin to make him moan and beg like a virgin being lead by his cock to his bridal bed.  Len felt John move away from him but realized he was still pinned to the wall.  John stood back and took off his cloths, muttering a spell under his breath, suddenly Len felt everything John did to himself.  Felt the tie being loosened, the coat sliding off to the floor.  Felt the liberating feel of air on his chest as the button down dress shirt came off, and untucked from his slacks before the belt was loosened and those slacks slide down his thighs revealing his bare and naked body to the room.  John smirked as he took himself in hand and Len begged him to.  Begged him to bring himself, bring them again and again.  It was a slow teasing torture for them both as John slowly jerked himself to the edge and backed off from it over and over again till Len was practically sobbing.  He’d never had someone do this to him, not just the magic, but play his body like a well tuned fiddle.  For John this was how lonely nights went when he couldn’t get a date to fill out the evening.  But this was so much better having an audience to play with.   
  
“Oh, oh god, please, please let me cum...” Len begged from his place on the wall.   
  
“Soon lov, soon.” John smirked, sparking the magic between them again, keeping it taunt like a live wire as he tied Len’s senses more tightly to his own.  Len would find his bliss only when John found his.  And as he bucked against the invisible bonds, Len begged and poured his soul out into the raw aching need he felt as John started the slow build up once again.  He was almost to the final edge when he finally walked up to Len and spread his legs.  With a muttered spell to lube and loosen him up, he shoved in and came in Len’s ass as he kissed him, knowing full well that Len was riding the orgasm with him, his own cock shooting in an endless stream of cum as he road a dual orgasm that left him a wreck of nerves hanging on the wall wanting more.  He was panting when the bounds broke and he landed on his knees, leaving him crouched there panting when John walked up and wiped his cum coated cock on Len’s face.  John turned to dress and go when Len shot a hand out and held onto his wrist.   
  
“You wanting something?” John arched a brow.   
  
“More.” He looked up with hungry eyes at John.   
  
“Oh, you think you can handle more tonight?”   
  
“Please...” Len’s voice was broken and breathy as he begged up at John.   
  
“Sure thing pet.  But this one’s going to cost you.”   
  
“Cost... What?” Len panted.   
  
“Let’s start with a kiss.” He put his dick on Len’s lip and smirked down at him, Len blushed as he kissed John’s cock, before being allowed to take his slopping make out session with John’s prick into full blown sucking John into him.  He could feel his own cock rising to the sensation as the spell binding their senses together still held tightly on their flesh.  Fuck Len had never tried sucking himself before but it was like he was doing that and with another cock in his mouth to boot.  He wasn’t sure how much more he could take when John pulled out of his mouth.  “We’ll fuck till sun up.  After that, when ever you’re ready for more, you show up in just this...” He conjured a thick slave collar.  “And only this.  At the address on the back of the card.  I’ll make sure you leave a day or two later with a smile on your face and a hitch in your step.”   
  
“Yes...” Len nodded, needing it more then he even knew.   
  
“Good.  Now bend over that sofa, I’m going to make you think twice about picking strangers up in bars.”   
  
“Yes sir.... Yes sir...” Len muttered as he scurried over to the sofa and presented his dripping ass for fucking.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile across town in Barry’s bedroom at the West house Barry slowly woke up, his hair sticking out at odd angles, some of it plastered to his face where something had dried on his face, he felt the edge of his hang over being chased away by his healing factor.  He had a taste in his mouth that he couldn’t place and as he looked around the room licking his lips trying to get a sense of what had happened after Constantine left last night, he vaguely remembered drinking with Felicity, maybe some kissing and flirting and... Barry looked at the other side of the bed and realized there was a bare back and a mess of blonde hair laying beside him.  He scrambled out of bed, slipping on the satiny bra on the floor landing his bare ass on the hard wood floor and looking over at the full length mirror on the back of his door to notice he had a matching set of panties on his head.  He rubbed at his cheek and slowly started to remember Felicity blowing him and then making out with him after he’d cum.  Sharing his essence between them before Barry had went down on Felicity and showed her how he could vibrate each part of his body independently of the rest.   
  
“Huh... God I drank so much...” Felicity fumbled around looking for her glasses before finally finding them and turning towards the noise that had woken her to spot a very naked and spread Barry Allen on the floor.  Why was Barry naked?  She must have said so aloud because he suddenly realized he was and pulled the blanket over himself revealing that she was naked too.   
  
“Crap, sorry sorry...” He tossed the comforter to her and wrapped the sheet around himself.   
  
“Oh god...” Felicity covered herself.   
  
“Fuck Oliver’s going to kill me!” Barry scrambled.   
  
“This never happened, we never speak of this.” Felicity stood up on the bed.   
  
“Agreed!” Barry nodded too quickly as he flashed through cleaning up and dressing the both of them.  He stood back as the world caught up with him and he offered to take Felicity out for breakfast.  They had a quiet meal and awkwardly parted company, both trying hard to both remember what they did the night before and never remember it at the same time.  While their kiss had shown there wasn’t any thing between them, the sex was going to take longer to work itself out and the others began to notice in the weeks that followed how neither of them wanted to talk to the other and it wasn’t until a long talk with Felicity that Oliver showed up and kidnapped Barry to his island for a week to have a long talk about inter team sex that things started to approach normal again.   
  


The End

  
  
►Not an all together good ending, but it was a good ending for some.  If you want to change your mind about who kisses Snart to back to Chapter 5, if you want to start your night over again, go back to Chapter 1.


	53. Speedster in the Streets, Demon in the sheets

Swallowing Len takes out a pen and quickly writes down a detailed bit of instructions on the napkin next to him that he hands over to Felicity.  “Go there, use that pass phrase, and you’ll have a great time.”   
  
“You’re not coming with?” Felicity blinked up at him owlishly.   
  
“I have some unfinished and extremely over due business with Barry.” Len took Barry’s hand and they stood together.  He leans in and kisses Barry as the whole bar watches in shocked shades of joy and other emotions before he pulls back, grabbing Barry by the crotch openly, holding onto the very hard slab of meat he finds there and looks out at the bar.  “He’s mine, anyone fucks with him is fucking with me.” He growled out.  “Same with his friends here.” Len walked them out, holding onto Barry’s cock and using it almost like a lead to walk him out of the bar.   
  
“I can’t believe you did that.” Barry grinned.   
  
“After you practically gave me a hand job in front of your friends, I have a feeling I needed to up my game for tonight.” Len smirked, still holding Barry in his hand, reaching down to undo Barry’s jeans and slide his hand inside till he had a hold of Barry bare skin to bare skin.   
  
“Fucking hell...” Barry squeaked as Len slowly jerked him off standing outside of Saints and Sinners as people walked past them to go inside the bar.  Barry’s face was aflame from the combination of the shame and pleasure he was feeling.  His fist coming up to fill his mouth to keep him from moaning too loud.   
  
“That’s it Barry, let me take you apart...” Len smirked, he’d never dreamed that it would be like this.  Sure he’d jerked off thinking about The Flash before he’d seen his face.  Then he’d felt guilty about it till he started realizing that The Flash was old enough to be legal.  And with that came the realization that he could do anything he wanted in his own mind.  Of course his fantasy never was this good.   
  
“Shit...” Barry whimpered as Len pulled him free of his jeans and out into the open, flashing his bare cock to the open air before he crouched down and took Barry into his warm wet mouth right there on the pavement.  Barry’s mind was scrambling for words, so caught up in what he should or might say that he didn’t come out of it till he felt his jeans fall around his ankles.  “Wha...” He blushed as Len pulled off with a dirty sounding pop only to pull Barry’s boxers down to meet his jeans and went back to attempting to swallow Barry whole.   
  
“Fuck... Len...” Barry’s hands began to rub against Len’s buzz cut, feeling the short prickly hair under his hands to distract him from how sinfully good Len’s mouth was just then.  Though his mind was pretty much narrowed down to just his cock in Len’s warm moist mouth as it surrounded him, and because of it he utterly missed as Len took his jeans and boxers off leaving him naked from ankle to shirt hem as he stood there being blown.  The cold brick against his bare ass was enough to nearly push him over the edge till Len pulled back and stood up with a smirk.  “W-what now?” Barry blushed, people giving him long looks at his bare wet cock.   
  
“Shirt.  Off.” Len barked at him, his eyes blown wide in lust, swallowed whole by that deep part of him that knew this was utterly a sure thing.  Barry looked down at his shirt and hesitated.  “Either you take it off or I tear it off.  Or...” Len tapped his hip, the cold gun readily at hand.   
  
“What could you do...” But before Barry could finish Len pointed the gun at him and the shot was only enough to freeze his shirt solid around him.  It burned where it touched his skin and Len leaned in and kissed Barry to distract him as he tapped the fragile shirt, making it rain down around Barry in shards of fabric as they slowly melted.  He was naked now, utterly exposed and he didn’t care so long as he could keep kissing Len.  God he could even taste himself on Len, and fuck Len’s hand on his cock was keeping him revved up enough that he wasn’t likely to loose interest anytime soon.  Len smirked into the kiss.   
  
“Think you can run us to your place?” Len gave a challenging look.   
  
“Y-yeah...” Barry nodded, looking around before flashing them out of there, the feel of the speed force on his naked skin made his cock start dripping like a fountain as he ran.  All but leaving a trail down the sidewalk as he ran.  Before Len really had a chance to think about what was going on they were suddenly standing in Barry’s bedroom at the West house.  Len looked around an evil smirk on his face.   
  
“Is Detective West home?”   
  
“I... Don’t actually know.” Barry blinked.  “I could...” He started to the door.   
  
“Utterly naked and horny?” Len crossed his arms.   
  
“Right... Uh...” Barry stuck his head out the door.  “Hey Joe?!” He asked the house.   
  
“You need something Bar?” Joe hollered from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
“No, no, just wondering if you were home...”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be here for a bit.  Wally’s coming over to watch the game in a bit, you’re welcome to come down and eat something.” Joe’s smile could be heard in his voice.   
  
“Right... Maybe later.” Barry closed the door and blushed horribly.   
  
“You realize we’re not going to be quiet, right?” Len smirked as he stepped into Barry’s personal space.  I’m never quiet.” He grinned as he took a hold of Barry and stroked his dripping cock as he led him to the bed.  “And when I’m done neither will you.”   
  
“Promises promises.” Barry grinned up from the bed.   
  
“Oh that wasn’t a promise Mr. Allen, that was a threat.” Len dove in for another soul scorching kiss as he took Barry in hand and deftly brought him to the first of many climaxes.  By the time he had finished breaking Barry apart he felt the kid was ready to be opened to a whole new world of debauchery.  They started with Len using Barry’s cum as lube and ended waking sometime after dawn, the ruins of Barry’s bed flat on the ground, the mattress half off the remains of the bed.  Barry slowly came to and looked around the wreckage with a smile as he caught sight of a very naked Len sitting in a chair drinking his morning coffee.  He slowly frowned.   
  
“Oh Detective West brought this up for me.  He and Wally rushed up here at some point, probably about the time the bed collapsed, and when they caught sight of us they kind of ran back down stairs and turned up the volume on both the television and the booze to block out the memory and the sounds.” He smirked.  “Though he was kind enough to show me where the robes where so I could go fix you a cup.” He pushed Barry’s cup of almost sugar water to him.   
  
“Thanks.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Think nothing of it.  We still need to get to round two.”   
  
“R-round t-two?” Barry blushed, sputtering on his coffee.   
  
“Oh yes, last night was just round one.” He grinned as he sat his coffee down.  “Because I intend to make this last till there’s nothing that can remotely pass for a bed left.” Len pounced upon him.   
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile, across town Felicity smiled as she woke up.  The two muscle bound men holding her to their nude bodies in the luxuriousness of the bed at club that Len had sent them two had been well worth being ditched for.  The two men, who truthfully she couldn’t even remember their names right now, had started out their little game with french kissing one another around her swollen clit and had only gotten better from there.  Felicity had needed this.  And if the guttural moans from John’s room down the hall was anything to go by, he’d had a fantastic time as well.  Felicity made a mental note to leave a five star review on yelp about this place.   
  


The End

  
  
►Congratulations, a very nice ending.  If you want to start the night over again return to chapter 1, if you want to pick someone else to kiss Len, go back to chapter 5.


	54. All by his self

“Uh... Hartley, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea right now.” Barry looked at Hartley before leaning in.  “Maybe later?  I haven’t had the best of luck with kissing people lately.” He sighed, realizing he suddenly really wanted to be drunk to try to forget that feeling.   
  
“It’s okay.  I need to get out of here anyways.” Hartley gave Barry a hug and walked off.   
  
“I think you hurt his feelings Barry.” Felicity smacked Barry.   
  
“I just.. I wasn’t ready to kiss anyone.” He blushed as he looked down.   
  
“You’d sleep with him but not kiss him?” John cocked his head to the side.   
  
“Does that make me a horrible person?”   
  
“If he was looking for romance probably.” John shrugged.   
  
“Crap.” Barry sighed as he leaned on the bar.   
  


***

  
  
Elsewhere at the outskirts of town just outside a farm house where his ubber dropped him, Hartley walked on up to the farm house and moved a creaky board to put his hand on the palm scanner.  The door clicked open and the barn opened up.  He’d bought the place dirt cheap.  Something about the last two families who tried living here reporting rats in the walls and fish people in the ground.  Hartley solved both problems.  He burned the house down, gutted the barn, lined it with reinforced alloys, and filled in every tunnel he came across with quick drying cement.  When he did a sonic test of the area he found a vast network of tunnels that were now full of cement, several had arm like shapes flung this way and that, so he’d apparently caught the creatures mid tunneling at least once.  He closed the door behind him and walked on to the second door of the lab and touched the palm scanner there and looked into the retina scanner as well.   
  
“Identity confirmed.” The heavy metal door opened and a very naked Cisco walked out.   
  
“Long day?”   
  
“You have no idea.” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Let’s get you into something more comfortable.” A very naked Snart walked up and started helping Hartley to undress.   
  
“Thank you.” Hartley gave a soft smile.   
  
“I’ll get his pants.” An equally nude Mick walked in and knelt as he helped undress Hartley.  The three of them nude, their bodies perfectly designed off of detailed scans he’d done over to years.  And a little bit of snooping and maybe a large amount of peeping got him what he needed for the rest.  His creations, these androids, were perfect replications of their physical bodies, right down to the fact that Mick’s cannon of a cock swung to the left, Cisco still had his foreskin, and Len’s massive cock hung down more from the sheer size of it.   
  
Once divested of his clothing they lead Hartley to his relaxation chair.  They laid him out on his stomach and began to gently work the stress out of every part of his body.  It was the strong hands working down his ass towards his swelling cock that he recognized Oliver by before he even realized Oliver had come in.  Getting the Green Arrow’s body measurements had meant breaking into Star Labs and hacking a few details as well as a body imager that he’d invented, being on him, when he bumped into Oliver Queen in real life.  The penis hadn’t been hard.  Oliver Queen had more sex tapes out there then most porn stars did.   
  
“You look like your more tense then usual.” Oliver spoke as he worked the swore muscles.   
  
“Jason broke up with me.” Hartley sighed into the padded face hole on the message chair.   
  
“We’ll make sure you don’t even remember his name by morning.” Cisco chimed in as his fingers dipped in some sort of oil and began to message around Hartley’s hole.   
  
“Fuck....” Hartley whimpered.   
  
“Let me go first.” A very naked and accurate Barry walked up next and began to eat Hartley out.  He’d only recently take his little crush of Barry to the extreme of building a duplicate of him.  After that little mishap tonight, Hartley felt kind of guilty about having this, but as Barry began to finger him, he began to dream of upgrades, where this Barry could vibrate.  He let that image carry him on through his first of many orgasms that night, letting the pain and humiliation of being rejected and dumped wash away with the flowing of his cum.  He was so glad he’d turned to Cisco for help working out his aggressive feelings and Cisco had joking suggested lots of sex to help him get over his issues.  Now, now he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to give this up if he didn’t find another human lover later on.  But none of that mattered as he lay there.  All that mattered was he could have this for now.   
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
►Well that didn’t exactly end good or bad for anyone, Hartley kind of had an okay night, but if you want to change what you do with Hartley, turn to Chapter 6, if you want to change how you spend your night turn to Chapter 1.


	55. Brood mother

“I think I’m going to go see what the drink is about...” Barry waved Felicity off as he took his drink and sipped on it.  It was strangely good.  It was kind of chalky at first but it soon tasted very smooth.  Barry walked up to the table where they were all smiling greatly at him as he approached.   
  
“I do believe you boys might have plans for me.” Barry grinned.   
  
“We were interested in your.... Shapely ass.” One of the men said with a flat almost inflectionless tone.  That also seemed to have a vaguely metallic sound to it.  Barry looked at the man for a moment, but it felt like it was okay.   
  
“Interested in my ass are you?” Barry smirked.   
  
“We were curious as to if you were free and that we may purchase it?” Another man spoke.   
  
“You want to pay me... To use my ass?” Barry blinked.   
  
“For the making of a good night’s time.” Another answered.   
  
“Do you mean sex?” Barry felt his face flush.  They couldn’t possibly be offering to pay him for sex.   
  
“We would also very much like to film it, if that is possible.  We will pay extra.” The man fanned out a hand full of cash that appeared to be a great deal more then Barry had ever seen in one place.   
  
“I.... Couldn’t possibly....” He stopped as they started counting out hundreds.  “Let you post it online... But sure I think we can arrange something.” Barry nodded, looking at the nearly two thousand dollars they wanted to pay him for sex.  He looked at them, none of them were bad looking.  A little waxy looking when the light hit them the wrong way but nothing that he couldn’t handle.  So they agreed and he waved good bye to Felicity who went and sat at the bar.   
  
“Where’s Barry gone to?” John asked as he walked up, wiping his lips.   
  
“He left with the guys who were under that sign up there.” She pointed it out.   
  
“Bugger... He didn’t...” John sighed.   
  
“Why?” Felicity blinked.   
  
“That lot only want one thing, a broodmare.” John sighed heavily.   
  
“Go Barry?” Felicity smirked.   
  
“Not a stallion or a sire, they’re looking for someone to get knocked up.”   
  
“But Barry’s a dude.”   
  
“And that doesn’t stop them.” He pointed to the sign.  “They’ll do things to him that science and metas swear isn’t possible, and if he survives to bring the baby to term I’ll be shocked as hell.” He sighed.   
  
“Crap, we have to find him...” Felicity stood up.   
  
“We can’t... Not till they let him go.” He sighed pointed to the wall next to the table they had been at.   
  
“I don’t...”   
  
“They used a private portal, extra dimensional location.  They’re not here, and they’re the only ones who know how to open that door.  And they probably have someone on the other side minding the gate.  So till Barry comes back out... All we can do is wait.”   
  
“Crap.”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  


***

  
  
Barry welt groggy.  He wasn’t exactly sure where they were.  It was sort of dark, lite by torch light.  He wondered how anything they filmed would ever turn out here.  But then again he slowly realized they’d never talked about how many of them would actually be fucking him.  But with just the six or seven of them he was pretty sure he could handle it.  His healing would probably sting like a bitch tomorrow but he’d be fine.  Barry felt light headed and vaguely off his game so he let them undress him.   One of them held the camera and filmed as they took off his cloths.  Filming every inch of him before he was lead into a large stone chamber.  He was kind of curious where they were now, because he was sure he’d never seen a building like this anywhere near Central City.  But they lead him to an altar and laid him out on the surface of it.  They undressed and after a very quick round of fingering with some sort of slick substance that didn’t exactly feel like lube to him, Barry felt someone enter him and so began the longest bout of sex in Barry’s short life.  At one point he vaguely remembered seeing some sort of flying crab like monster fucking him and at other times a mass of tentacles.  He chalked it up to what ever the hell was in this smoke they were pumping in here coupled with the drink he’d had.   
  
Waking up naked on the altar slowly let him know two things.  One he’d passed out while they were fucking, and two he was coated in cum.  Wincing he sat up and quickly realized a third thing.  He was very much pregnant.  Frowning and thinking he might just be really drunk, Barry moved around and all too soon began to sober up to the reality that he was rapidly becoming more pregnant by the minute.   
  
“It is odd.  We did not factor your meta genes into the process.” The cold voice of one of the waxy men came from behind him and for a split second Barry had the impression of some sort of insect standing there before he saw the man in his suit.   
  
“W-what happened?” Barry winced.   
  
“We contracted out your services to birth our gods into this world fully so they could not be banished.  We assumed we would have to warn you about attempting to end your life or that of the unborn gods, as they are invulnerable at this stage.  But your rapid cellular regeneration healing factor has reacted with the old gods’ magic and is resulting in a children that will be born too soon for that to be a factor.” The man walked over and put a hand on Barry’s bare stomach.  “Soon now.”   
  
“But I’m a guy... I can’t get pregnant.”   
  
“There are spells for such things.  And the old ones do not require gender specific mates to reproduce.” He shrugged.  “As it is, you will be giving birth with in the hour.”   
  
“But how... I don’t have a vagina...” Barry blushed, suddenly wondering if it would come out some where else, and was assaulted with very unpleasant images.   
  
“Nothing of the kind.” The man looked sideways at Barry, having clearly read his mind.  “The children will burst forth from your abdominal cavity and enter this world as you exit it.  Though with your level of regeneration, it is possible you will survive to watch your children conquer this world in pain and darkness.”   
  
“Peachy, but I don’t think we’re doing that today.”   
  
“As I warned, it is too late.” The man moved away from Barry as he screamed, his stomach tearing open as a clawed tendril pierced out of him and what looked like a bad combination of a crab, a hornet, and a jelly fish crawled out of Barry.  Soon followed by several other creatures, some that looked almost human, just some how not, and a few that made Barry sob in horror as they crawled out of him.  It seemed endless, waxen men would come and take away the newborn gods to make room for more to crawl their way out of Barry.  At last the last one left, and Barry was left feeling hollowed out and drained.  At one point one of the waxen men had set up a daisy chain of iv’s full of sugar water to keep Barry’s systems from crashing as he gave birth.  It helped, but not enough to seal the wound.   
  
As he lay there, a person walked in, their eyes entirely too large for any human form, and her lips just too large as well, came in and spread some sort of gel across his abdomen before binding his midsection with gase.  Barry winced as she helped him up, his healing factor already knitting his skin back together now that nothing was fighting to get out of him.  He trembled as she helped him walk down a hall that seemed to pitch at odd angles here and there.  They stopped at a bank of windows, to see hundreds of baby monsters in various sized cribs being fed by waxen men and other things that no longer played at being men.  Barry started to remember too much of what happened as he looked at them, remembering when things, horrors, crawled atop him, that he wasn’t sure his mind would ever fully recover when she lead him on down the hall to another room, so eerily similar to the last alter filled room.   
  
“Wha...” He whimpered.   
  
“The power in the other room was used up.  And we have many ranks to fill.  You’ll be given a day or so to rest and heal before the sex begins again.” She gave Barry a shot in the arm, and he felt the world swim into blissful darkness, but not before he heard one of the waxen men say in their flat toneless voice.   
  
“And with your healing factor, we should be able to repeat this indefinitely.”   
  


The End.

  
  
►I do believe that was a very VERY poor choice on your part.  I do believe you should go back to Chapter 1 and think about your choices, because clearly you took some REALLY bad rolls of the dice to end up here.  -shakes his head at you- Hopefully you do better next time, but I shudder to think how you could possibly do worse.  Of course you can always turn back to Chapter 3 and try a different place in the Top Hat.


	56. A fated knight

“You know... I think I’m going to go see what’s up with that old man.” Barry gives the drink to Felicity who looks at the men in the business suits and shrugs before drinking it and heading towards them.  Barry walked up to the man who as he got closer, he realized, wasn’t speaking to himself but to the black velvet case.   
  
“Can I help you young man?” The man looked up at Barry.   
  
“I just... The way you called me over earlier...”   
  
“Oh that.  My friend could feel your curiosity and was intrigued to meet you.  We don’t get very many people in here that he cares for.” He gestured to the box.   
  
“Your friend?” Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“A very old friend.” The man smiled softly.  “We’ve been together for a long time.  Too long some might say.” He paused and looked at the box.  “No I’m not saying it’s been all bad.” He sighed, giving Barry a pained, put upon expression, indicating the box was speaking to him.   
  
“I... Don’t hear anything.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh you wouldn’t.  If he spoke aloud, everyone in this place would instantly know who he was and in his current state they’d likely try to kill him.” He shrugged.  “Or me.  They know well enough to leave anyone sitting at this table under that sign the hell alone.”   
  
“Really?” Barry looked up at it.   
  
“Really.  A few life times spent making sure that symbol was feared has left quite a few interested parties disinclined to even attempt eves dropping.” The old man smirked.  “Would you...  Would you like to hear my friend?” He gave Barry an appraising eye.   
  
“I suppose...” Barry gave the old man a kind smile and he nodded, and put Barry’s hand on the box.   
  
“May I present Mr. Barry Allen.” The old man spoke to the box.   
  
_A pleasure Mr. Allen._   A voice spoke in Barry’s head.   
  
“How...”   
  
_I am able to speak to those I have a connection to.  My current connection being with Jasper, he was kind enough to place your hand upon my carrying case so that we could have a word._   The voice seemed well practiced in speaking English, but something in Barry said it wasn’t so much speaking English as he was hearing English when it spoke.   
  
_Correct.  I am speaking my native tongue.  It would be rude of me to expect you to understand it, as it has been dead for some time in this universe.  No I am translating my language using your brain as an external medium._   Barry nodded.   
  
“I wondered.  I was going to call it straight up telepathy but I couldn’t help but feel something was different about it.”   
  
_That would be your connection to the Speed Force.  It was here before I was.  So it knows of me.  As I know of it.  It is but one of the primordial who I have had occasion to deal with._   The voice seemed to nod in Barry’s mind, at least he got a sense of movement.   
  
“So how long have you been in the box?” Barry looked at it carefully, vaguely aware of symbols in the soft fabric.   
  
_Too long._   The voice gave a dry comment half aimed at Jasper.   
  
“I told you before _old friend_ I’m not the man I used to be.  I can’t just take you out of the box and run around fighting the good fight.” He shrugged.  “I don’t have the kind of _fortitude_ that you need anymore.”   
  
_True enough._   The voice was clearly not happy about this fact.  _What of you Mr. Allen?  Do you have the strength to sustain me?_   
  
“What do you mean sustain?” Barry’s mouth went dry.   
  
“He... Requires a host to survive.  And I was his host, but too long in the hot seat has left me an old man and unable to function in that capacity anymore.  I am barely able to be a proper guardian to him anymore.”   
  
“What would I have to do?” Barry bit his lip looking at Jasper.   
  
_Put me on._   The voice said firmly.  Jasper nodded, before opening the velvet box to reveal a smooth golden helm that seemed to radiate age and power in a way that Barry vaguely remembered feeling while he was around the speed force, or in it.  He felt the thrum of power hum along his veins as he reached for the helmet.  In fact it was the last thing he remembered before he found himself in a black room standing under a spot light.   
  
“What...?” Barry looked around.   
  
_We are one._   The voice spoke all around him and Barry got the vague sense his clothing was changed.  He was wearing the helm, but also a cloak and a suit now.  He felt himself, in a disconnected way stand up and strode out of the bar, walking through the wall and out into a spot some where in the world.  He felt his lips form words he couldn’t begin to pronounce himself and beams of light shot out of his hand at a monster that was roaming the area they were in.   
  
“ _As Fate demands, so Fate demands_!” Barry’s voice and that of the helm spoke as one as he floated into the air and flew away, no longer Barry Allen or the Flash, but now Doctor Fate, once and forever, the new Lord of Order for a chaotic world.   
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
►Doctor Fate is reborn, and thus you have ended the life of Barry Allen, I don’t think you meant to do that.   And you abandoned poor defenseless Felicity to a very bad fate.  Maybe you should go back to Chapter 1 and rethink how you spend tonight.


	57. Cracks in the time line

Barry looked up from where he was doing inventory as a flash of yellow indicated the Flash was here.  An alternate future Barry appeared in front of him.   
  
“Wha...” Barry started.   
  
“No time.” Alt Barry punched Barry in the head knocking him out and quickly flashed to another room.  He came back in just as Felicity rounded the corner.   
  
“Oh thank god.” Felicity sighed as she sat down at Cisco’s station, taking off her high heels as she looked over at Barry who was frowning at her in confusion.  “Right, I didn’t tell you I was coming... Did I?”   
  
“No... Don’t think you mentioned it...” Barry sat down the tablet he’d been doing inventory on.  He was struggling to remember what he’d said in the old version of history, trying so desperately to keep things as near to the same as he could.   
  
“The wee lass didn’t quite fancy staying alone drowning her sorrows in Star City with me.” John Constantine smiled as he pulled himself up a chair.  “Truth be told the old city is starting to look a might bit run down in places, so we figured we’d hop a train and do a might bit of pestering of you.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks... I think.... Felicity?” Barry turned worried eyes at his friend, hoping his expression was at least in the ball park of what he had been.   
  
“I was the only one on our team who didn’t have plans, and John here was the only one on his team that didn’t have plans.”   
  
“I had plans.  She just also happened to have a boyfriend.”   
  
“And that stops you how?” Barry grinned, he’d watched John make out with a lot of people over the course of this night now.   
  
“He didn’t like to share.” John shot Barry a look.   
  
“Would you?” Barry countered, goading John to talk, or rather, Felicity as he remembered, turning to her.   
  
“I share a lot.” John smirked.  “Fancy finding out how well I share?” He grinned at Barry before he began to leer at the tight jeans and lean body he could see.   
  
“Uh... I.... Is he serious?” Barry had utterly forgotten being hit on before Felicity had spoken.   
  
“Afraid so.  He’s seldom serious about things, but about sex he’s very serious.  John’s bisexual.” She offered as she rubbed her feet.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.  I’m bi too.  I just didn’t realize you could do both at once...” Oh how young and naive Barry felt saying that after some of the things he’d done tonight already.   
  
“That gets into more of a polyamorous area then most are ready to handle.” He shrugged.  “But mores the merrier I always say.” John smiled.   
  
“Right...” Barry shrugged, sitting down and sighing.   
  
“So....” Felicity chimed in.  “Do you want to go out with us tonight?” She smiled as she sat there rubbing her feet.  “And do you have some more comfy shoes.”   
  
“I think we have some tennis shoes around here some where.” Barry zipped out and back handing her some in her size, he’s also taken the time to check on the other Barry who was still unconscious.   
  
“Thanks.  I’d thought I’d get dressed up and go out in Star City... And then I realized all the bars are full, all the restaurants are full, and I didn’t want to be alone.  And well... Now we’re here.” She shrugged again.   
  
“Normally I’d be happy to join you, but this inventory really needs done tonight.” He started ticking down the list.   
  
“Can’t you just... You know...” She gestured with her hand moving fast.   
  
“I can’t just go using my powers for every little thing.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Since when?” Felicity frowned.  “You’re hiding something.”   
  
“If you must know I wanted to spend tonight alone and taking care of _myself_ for a change.” Barry gave her a meaningful look.   
  
“Oh... OH!” Felicity blushed.  “Uh... Oh.” She bit her lip.   
  
“But seriously you guys should go have some fun.  I’m sure you’ll get into all kinds of wild things.  In fact, if you’re up for a bit of a party, I heard about this place called Lux that’s out in LA, if you have John here zap the pair of you out there, I’m sure you’ll have fun tonight.”   
  
“Seriously?” Felicity looked hopeful at John.   
  
“La’s a might bit dicey...” He warned.   
  
“You two can handle it.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Yeah, we can handle it.”   
  
“Okay....” John shrugged before casting the spell to send himself and Felicity on to the boarder of LA, and Barry sat back and sighed.  He quickly recorded a message for his younger self and sat the tablet on his double’s body before flashing back to his own time.  Zipping forward into a world where nothing really eventfully had happened to Barry Allen or the Flash last night, and the city was by and large safe from harm, except for reports of a meta sighting in one place, a sink hole that had formed outside the edge of town about the size of a space ship, and there had apparently been some sort of biker fight over by big belly burger last night where people were dressed up like monsters.  Nothing the Flash couldn’t handle after a nice long night’s rest of nothing happening for a change.   
  


The End?

  
  
  
  
►If you have chosen this, you’ve clearly been to some BAD possible time lines, so now you can choose, back to Chapter 1 to try again, or accept the changes you’ve made and let it end here?


	58. Back Alley Anal

“No... I’m not... I’m not going to last....” Barry panted, looked at Hartley.  “Sorry Hart...” He grabbed him and ran outside, right past Hartley’s ex and towards the ally way behind the bar.   
  
“Barry.... I...” Before Hartley could really focus on what was going on there was a flash and the pair of them were both naked standing out in the mouth of the alley where anyone who paused long enough would have a clear view of them.  Hartley blushed as he realized this but his mind was quickly taken apart by the sudden kiss of Barry against his lips and their hard bodies rubbing against one another in the midst of where they were.  Barry wanted to touch him every where and Hartley slowly touched Barry here and there.  Being naked in public was a new sensation for Hartley, but he was starting to think that it was most definitely not something new for Barry.   
  
“Impulse... Control... Not really my thing...” Barry grinned as he kissed his way down Hartley’s body, going down, down, down till he was presented with Hartley’s throbbing need and took it into his hand before he kissed his way down the length of it, capturing the tip in his mouth for a moment before kissing his way down the bottom of it.   
  
“Fuck....” Hartley whimpered.   
  
“Oh we’ll get to that.” He grinned.  “But first...” He leaned in and captured both of Hartley’s balls in his mouth, and set his mouth, lips, and tongue to vibrating around the sensitive orbs in his care as Hartley was left to thrash back and forth against the cold brick wall as Barry worked him over.   
  
“i....” Harley whined.   
  
“Hartley?” Hartley turned and looked into the face of his ex standing in the mouth of the alley with shock written all over his face.   
  
“H-hey J-jason...” Hartley blushed.   
  
“I... Didn’t think this was your sort of thing...” He eyed the pair of them as Barry slowly pulled off of Hartley’s nuts only to swallow his cock whole.   
  
“I... Fuck...” Hartley panted as he tried to think of words, it was like Barry was trying to rob him of the ability to speak while sucking him off.   
  
“I mean, you freaked out when I wanted a hand job at the movies...” Jason was beside himself trying to figure out where this new side of his ex was coming from.   
  
“Listen, not to sound rude, but I’m in the middle of sucking a cock here.  Either take your pants off and join in, or you can go back to waiting on your ride while I enjoy mine.” Barry gave Jason a dirty look.   
  
“Is he serious?” Jason blinked.   
  
“J-jason...” Hartley swallowed hard as Barry took him to the hilt again.  “Yes he’s serious.  Either loose the pants or go some where else.”   
  
“Okay...” Jason undid his belt and lowered his boxers and his jeans to even with his knees as he stood next to Hartley not sure what was about to happen till suddenly a warm wet vibrating heat was enveloping his cock and he looked down to watch Barry sucking on him while jerking Hartley off.  “H-how...”   
  
“Don’t ask questions.” Hartley grinned.   
  
“Not naked enough.” Barry said around Jason’s cock, flashing Jason’s cloths off of him and going back to sucking on his much more shocked audience.   
  
“Did he just.... Is he the....”   
  
“Ssh, just enjoy your public sex you always wanted.  And if you’re lucky he’ll do more then just blow you.” Hartley smirked as Barry went back to suckling on his cock and jerking Jason off.   
  
“Fuck....” Jason moaned as Barry took him all the way down to the hilt.  God who knew the Flash could suck dick like this.  Jason leaned in and kissed Hartley as they shared Barry till he began to move faster, effectively sucking both of them at once till they were suddenly both in his mouth at once.  Barry pulled off with a loud pop and looked at the pair of them.   
  
“Address.” Barry grinned, before kissing both of them.   
  
“Yours or mine?” Jason looked at Hartley.   
  
“Mine.” Hartley looked at Barry who nodded and zipped them away.  He dropped them on the bed, and their cloths on the nearest part of the floor before crawling into the bed to start something that wouldn’t be done for days.  In a few days when Barry noticed his phone ringing and he started over sharing with Singh about meeting a couple boys at a bar and being on a bit of a bender he was told to come into work.  Barry nodded, before kissing the groggy couple still in bed and promising to come back soon and left for work with a bounce in his step.   
  


The End.

  
  
►Well they got lucky.  If you want to change how tonight ended, turn back to Chapter 1, if you want to change who kissed Hartley turn to Chapter 6.


	59. John Constantine

Barry licked his lips and caught John’s eyes.   
  
“What’s up?” John blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“Sure Lov.” John stood up and walked to Barry.  “You going to speed us some place or should I portal?”   
  
“Speed.”   
  
“Best keep this safe then.” He took his coat off and folded it between them, he started to loosen the tie.   
  
“The tie says on.”   
  
“The tie stays on.” John smiled and put his arms around Barry’s neck, feeling the pressure and speed around him before finding himself standing in nothing but his tie and shoes in Barry’s apartment, the rest of his clothes, a pile of ash on the floor.  “Handy that.”   
  
“Yeah.” Barry pulled John to him, phasing out of his costume till he was standing there as naked as John was.   
  
“Oh wow.” John smirked.  “They grow’em big here in Central.”   
  
“Thanks…” Barry blushed as he reached out and took John in his hand.   
  
“How adventurous are you feeling?” John smirked.   
  
“What do you have in mind?”   
  
“A little magic…”   
  
“I’m game.” Barry stepped back.   
  
“Here goes.” John put his hands together and whispered into his hands, a flicker of light forming as he rubbed them together before opening them, palms towards Barry.  He slid back to the wall and was pinned to it by an unseen source.  Barry raised an eyebrow before he lifted up off the floor and was pinned to the middle of the wall.   
  
“This is different…”   
  
“Just getting started.” Barry blinked at him as suddenly Barry turned till he was stuck upside down on the wall, and John walked up to him, feeding his cock to Barry before taking Barry into his mouth.  With the magic at play, they were able to go tit for tat with rounds, fucking on every surface, including the ceiling once.  By the time the sun came up at dawn’s first light, Barry was sitting on his haunches, his hands braced to hold his body at a ridged angle, a collar around his neck hooked to the ceiling, and John tugging on the leash as he fucked Barry from behind.  Moaning as Barry set his passage to vibrating around John’s barreling cock.  By the time they were done, they were sleeping in a ruined wreck of a bed on the floor.  Later when Barry was healed up and John was having trouble moving they’d talk about what came next.  And public announcements and telling friends.  John smiled up at him as Barry zipped out and came back, still as naked, with breakfast.  Oh he could get used to this….   
  


The End

  
  
►Not a bad ending, please return to Chapter 1 if you wish to restart the night.


	60. Felicity Smoak

Barry licked his lips and caught Felicity’s eyes.   
  
“What’s up?” Felicity blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“Wha…?” Felicity blushed as she looked down and realized there was a distinctive swell to Barry’s suit.  “Barr…”   
  
“You up for it?” He smiled.   
  
“Sure.” Felicity leaned in and kissed him, resting her forehead on his.   
  
“You ready?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Felicity nodded, and he pulled her to him, speeding off into the night till they found his bed in his apartment and threw the smoldering wreckage of her clothing on the floor, before peeling out of his costume.  The pair of them naked for the first time in their lives.   
  
“Wow.” Felicity looked down at him.   
  
“Same to you.” Barry looked like a kid in a kid in a candy store with how excited he was to see Felicity’s form.   
  
“Ravish me Mr. Allen.” Felicity kissed Barry.   
  
“Oh I aim to Ms. Smoak.” Barry hoisted her up onto his shoulders and began eating her out.   
  
“OH FUCK.” Felicity threw her head back and clutched his head.  “Fu-fuck… is that your tongue?” Barry nodded.  “Oh shit… yes please god yes!” Felicity clung to him before he laid her out on the bed and pulled out a condom from his nightstand, two fingers buzzing away inside her to keep her going through her first orgasm.   
  
“You think that’s something… wait till you feel what this can do.” He set his cock to vibrating and her eyes crossed.   
  
“Fuck me….”   
  
“Yes Ma’am.”   
  


The End

  
  
►Not a bad ending, please return to Chapter 1 if you wish to restart the night.


	61. Door Number 5

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Lucifer laying there nude save for the red lace thong clinging to his solid flesh that hung between his legs.   
  
“Don’t stand there with your mouth open.” Lucifer smirked.  “I have better things to put that open mouth around.” He held himself with a grin.   
  
“Wow…” Barry shut the door behind him and walked on in, kneeling before Lucifer to suck his cock through the material.   
  
“Oh… my… you… you do know your way around a penis don’t you…” Lucifer moaned as Barry vibrated his mouth while peeling down the lace and swallowing him to the hilt.  “Bloody hell…” He moaned, his body arching up to meet Barry’s mouth.   
  
“Careful sucking the Devil’s cock…” Lucifer moaned.   
  
“Why?” Barry pulled off, licking the swollen tip.   
  
“Old puritan story…. Sucking the devil’s cock gives you magic... makes you a witch.” Barry went back to bobbing up and down on Lucifer’s cock and taking his voice with it.   
  
“I’ll take my chances.” Barry grinned from across the room and caused Lucifer to blink.  “I’m moving really fast…” Barry sat on the bed.  “My speed lets there be as many me’s as I need…”   
  
“Or you need.” Another one was at his side playing with his nipples.   
  
“Oh bloody hell….” Lucifer grinned.  The Barry’s kept appearing as the speed duplicates kept appearing to ravish Lucifer through out the night.  In the morning, in nothing but a silk robe, Lucifer walked with a pronounced limp down for breakfast.   
  
“He that good?” Maze raised an eyebrow.   
  
“He can make more of himself.” Lucifer was fixing a plate for Barry.   
  
“How many?”   
  
“a lot.” Lucifer shuddered.   
  
“How many did you make it to?”   
  
“I think we ended with twelve…”   
  
“Lucky.” Maze grinned.   
  
“Yes… yes I am.” Lucifer grinned.  “I’m thinking about asking him to marry me.”   
  
“The Misters Morningstar?” Maze looked at him.   
  
“Between the sex and that hunger in his eyes… I think he could be what I’ve been looking for.” Lucifer smiled.   
  
“Have you showed him your devil face yet?”   
  
“no…”   
  
“Show him and see if he sticks around.”   
  
“Maze.”   
  
“I’m serious.  He showed you his power. You show him yours.  See if he’s right for you.”   
  
“Fine.” Lucifer slammed something down on the tray and trekked back up to the room he’d shared with Barry and stormed in.   
  
“You okay?” Barry looked up at him.   
  
“No.  Maze… she thinks I should show you my… other face…. Before I ask you any questions.”   
  
“Okay.  Show me.” Barry sat up in bed.   
  
“I… fine.” Lucifer sighed and looked up, his face like battered and bloody skinless flesh and his eyes like burning fire.   
  
“Red is so your color.” Barry nodded as he got up and kissed Lucifer’s cheek and then his lips.   
  
“You’re…not repulsed.. you’re not… running away screaming….?”   
  
“I watched a guy in yellow stab my mother to death, then that guy killed one of my mentors so he could give me my powers so he make me strong enough and fast enough to get him home so he could go back to traveling through time to ruin my life for something I might do to him in the distant future.  So… you having a face that shows just how much you’re hurting doesn’t really drive me away screaming.  It does make me want to cuddle you though.” He kissed Lucifer again.   
  
“Uh… will you marry me?” Lucifer looked at him.   
  
“Sure.  Brunch first.  Then marriage, then we can plan the honeymoon.” Barry nodded, swiping some of the bacon from the tray next to Lucifer.  “After that you’re meeting my dads.  And believe me.  While your dad is God, I still think mine are going to be the harder sell on this.” Barry went back to the bed.  “So Brunch and _desert_?” Barry ran a hand down his body.   
  
“I love you Barry Allen.”   
  
“I love you too Lucifer Morningstar.” Lucifer pounced on the bed to a chorus of giggles from Barry and began sucking at Barry’s neck.   
  
  
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	62. Door Number 6

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Maze sitting there naked with daggers in either hand.   
  
“About damn time.”She stocked towards him and dragged him to the bed.  What fallowed was some of the best and most painful sex of his life.  In the morning when Barry limped out, his healing still barely holding him together he glanced at Lucifer who was pouring drinks for himself.   
  
“Do come back.” He waved with a knowing smirk and Barry shuttered.  It was much later he found the room key for Maze’s room at Lux with a note on which nights he could show up.  Barry blushed, but at the next open date he was there with nothing but a silk robe on and blushing horribly as she opened the door.   
  
“Good.  Robe on the floor and get on the bed.  Today is pegging day.”   
  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry bowed his head, dropping his robe and getting on the bed.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	63. Door Number 7

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted John laying there in nothing but a snow white lace thong.  Barry stood there starring.   
  
“Wasn’t my idea. I’d have been completely starkers.” John smirked.  “But given your reaction.. I’d say it was worth the get up.” He lifted his ass and slipped the fabric off before walking up to Barry and snogging him into the back of the door.  “So tell me… how do you get this suit off…” John smirked.   
  
“There’s a trick…” Barry popped his sigil off and revealed the zipper.   
  
“Nice.” John smiled, taking over undoing the zipper and slipping down to his knees to capture Barry in his mouth and swallowing around him as he blew Barry right there.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry’s arms were climbing the wall as he tried to find some kind of purchase to hold onto while his world tilted into John’s mouth.  He wasn’t sure how long this would last but he hoped that John could keep up, because after a night like this, Barry needed to get off in the worst way.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	64. Door Number 8

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Felicity laying there in nothing but a set of raspberry colored lingerie.   
  
“Shit, Felicity…” Barry zipped to her and tried to wake her up.   
  
“Barry…” She smiled as she looked up at him.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Shh.. You’re wearing too much clothing.” Felicity popped his symbol out and unzipped his suit enough to get her hand in and on his sculpted chest.   
  
“Felicity….”   
  
“Clothes off.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry shed his clothing and sat there naked and proud before her.   
  
“Mama wants.” She tore her own lacy clothing off and mounted him in a hungry lunge that did nothing but unite them in a biblical sense as she rode Barry’s cock for all he was worth on through the night.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	65. Door Number 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the sex position goes to Crimson1… because she made this so SO hot.

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Oliver laying there in a hunter green lace thong that looked practically painted on his sculpted body.  Barry stood there speechless as his body drank in the scars, tattoos, and sheer muscle of Oliver.  He’d never dared look at him like this before.  And now… he stumbled towards the bed and woke Oliver up who looked up at him.   
  
“hey…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Hey yourself.” Oliver stretched revealing even more flesh for Barry’s hungry eyes.   
  
“I… uh… wow.”   
  
“You like?” Oliver gave a cocky grin.   
  
“Yeah… I can see why you land anyone you set your eyes on.”   
  
“Oh it’s more than just this.”   
  
“Really cuz I’d bottom for you just looking at you.”   
  
“Good to know.” Oliver crawled across the bed like a jungle cat on the prowl before reaching out and holding Barry’s chin.  “I also know how to use every raw inch of this muscle for the best sex of your life.”   
  
“o-oh?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I… uh…”   
  
“Take the suit off.”   
  
“okay.” Barry started stripping, as Oliver got off the bed.  “Where you going?”   
  
“To see if the closet has enough room.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“You’ll see…”  Barry did see later on.  As he sat on Oliver’s lap, his legs wrapped around him as Oliver did pull ups using the door frame in the closet as a hand hold, lifting and lowering their joined bodies, using the thrusts up of his body to fuck deeper into Barry’s body.  Barry whimpered and clung on as Oliver kept up his pumping.  “You doing … umf… okay…” Oliver asked   
  
“Yeah… fuck yeah…” Barry whined.   
  
“Good.” Oliver smirked, before doing something with his hips that made Barry start vibrating.  “Holy shit…” Oliver looked at Barry’s face.   
  
“I… I’m so close…” Barry was blurring he was vibrating so fast.   
  
“So am I now… fuck… I didn’t know you could do that….”   
  
“To be fair… I didn’t know you could… do this…..” Barry panted.   
  
“A night of surprises.”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry clung as tight as he could, a human shaped vibrator around Oliver’s body, as he came hard rutting against those perfect abs.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Oliver moaned as he came, curling his whole body up as he buried himself deeply into Barry, cumming as Barry’s pulsing ass clenched around him sending the vibrations deeper in his body.  Barry’s vibrations built higher and higher till Oliver let go of the door, too distracted by their joined pleasure, and frowned as they hit the floor.  The fall was a lot longer then he’d thought.  He looked around and realized they were in a completely different room.  “Uh… B-Barry…” Oliver panted.   
  
“Oh shit…”   
  
“What happened…”   
  
“kind of lost control and phased us through the floor.” Barry hid his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck.   
  
“You can do that?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Can you do that and get us back into our room?”   
  
“yeah.” Barry picked Oliver up and with a burst of speed had them back on the bed laying side by side.   
  
“Fuck…”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“That….”   
  
“Yeah…..”Barry turned to Oliver.  “Round two?”   
  
“Give me five minutes… then we’ll round two so hard it’ll make your toes curl.”   
  
“Promises promises.” Barry chuckled as he lay back on the bed.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	66. Door Number 10

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Ray in a metallic blue lace thong that looked two sizes too small with his enormous manhood stretching it out to comical proportions.  No wonder Felicity staid with him as long as she did.  Beyond the sheer saccharine nature of his disposition and generosity… that cock should have songs written about it.  Barry walked over and touched the firm plains of Ray’s chest.   
  
“BARRY!” Ray sat up.  Looking around and frowned.  “Is it Halloween, this isn’t my costume, I had a nice set of nursing scrubs set out.” Ray pouted.  “I… I suppose I could be a _slutty_ nurse or something…” He blushed as he looked at Barry.  “What?”   
  
“You do realize you’re in LA, in 2017… right?”   
  
“How’d I get here?”   
  
“No clue.  But there’s magic involved.  We’re in a club owned by the Devil.”   
  
“REALLY?!” Ray looked excited.   
  
“Yeah… he dressed you like that.”   
  
“The Devil saw me naked?” Ray covered himself as best he could with his hands.   
  
“If he’s anything like me he enjoyed every minute of it.”   
  
“What… oh?” Ray looked down and blushed.  “Yeah… it’s… well I always thought I was normal till I got to high school and realized I was twice the size soft of most of the guys hard.” He blushed.   
  
“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Barry put his hand on the warm package and held on.   
  
“R-really… I… you…”   
  
“Yep.” Barry leaned in and kissed Ray.   
  
“Wow… I never pegged you as liking both.”   
  
“Good call.”   
  
“On not pegging…”   
  
“On knowing I was bi.”   
  
“Well I’ve seen the way you look at women, you can’t look at a woman like that and not have sexual attractions towards them.” Ray shrugged.  “And so am I.”   
  
“You’re bi too?”   
  
“Yeah… I haven’t since collage… but… Um… Barry why are you pealing my thong off?”   
  
“Because you’re wearing too much clothes for sex.”   
  
“That seems logical.” Ray nodded before lifting up so Barry could take the clothing the rest of the way off and pop Ray into his mouth.  “Oh… oh god…. You… you’re really good at that…” Words fell fast and hard from Ray’s mouth as Barry’s lips traveled farther down his pole.  It was going to be a long night, but Ray had a cock that went on for days, and Barry had a healing factor that made deep throating a dream.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	67. Door Number 11

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Cisco laying on his back in naught but a banana yellow silk lace thong that hugged his curves perfectly.  Barry was caught between waking his friend and simply admiring the beauty that was his best friend laying there in so little clothing.  Cisco had seen Barry naked so many times in the past… it seemed strange now that the tables were turned.  Barry crept closer and ghosted his hand up to rest on Cisco’s package.  He shouldn’t… He…   
  
“Barry…” Cisco asked as he woke up.   
  
“Yeah…” Barry pulled his hand back.   
  
“You’d better get that hand back on my junk.” Cisco yawned.   
  
“I…”   
  
“You don’t get a your best friend hard and leave him hanging.” Cisco took Barry’s hand and put it back to his crotch.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Suit, mode 93c.” The suit seemed to fluidly move and reshape till it was skin tight and detailed Barry’s hard cock and with a yelp it went beyond just conforming to his ass, it actually reshaped itself to find his hole and penetrate him with a very phallic shaped part.   
  
“Cisco…”   
  
“Vibration mode.”   
  
“OH FUCK…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“I had some fun with the suit recently.” Cisco reached out and took a hold of Barry’s cock.  “Think of it as a giant condom.” Cisco spread himself and beckoned Barry in, Barry didn’t need to be told twice, as he got between Cisco’s spread legs and entered his welcoming hole.  Later they’d talk and Cisco would give him the user manual for the suit, but for now they’d enjoy each other and this hotel room.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	68. Door Number 12

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted bound on the bed in a set of royal blue lace lingerie was Kara looking kind of pissed off.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Do I look okay?”   
  
“Well…”   
  
“Forget I ask, can you untie me?”   
  
“How are you being held…” Barry walked behind her and saw the glow of the material.   
  
“Something magical.  Kal is always telling me magic can hurt us… I just never…”   
  
“Nice to know we have that in common.” Barry smiled as he undid the bindings and freed her.   
  
“Back home we had mages, but they only worked out of one forest, because they drew their power from the soil there.  I just… I never expected Earth to have Legit sorcery.”   
  
“It happens?” Barry shrugged.   
  
“So… did you bring my clothes?”   
  
“I didn’t know you were even here.”   
  
“Crap.” Kara started rooting around for something to wear, and settled on wrapping herself up in the bed sheet.   
  
  
  
“I never imagined…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“nothing.”   
  
“What is it Barry?”   
  
“You’re hot, like insanely hot.”   
  
“Thanks…”   
  
“And we’re kind of held here by magic…”   
  
“Where you going with this.”   
  
“The Devil asked me what I wanted, he got me drunk, he helped me find you… and uh..” Barry blushed.   
  
“What’s the third thing you asked for?”   
  
“To get laid.” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“What.”   
  
“I think that’s how we get out of this?”   
  
“Sex.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“With you.”   
  
“Well unless you want to… I dunno you work yourself over out here and I go to the bathroom and do it there….”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“You want the bathroom?”   
  
“You’d turn down sex with me… to masturbate in the bathroom?”   
  
“Well I didn’t think…”   
  
“Get over here Barry.”   
  
“Okay.” Kara pulled him into a kiss and let the sheet slip away.  She wouldn’t need it if she was to escape this magic holding them here.  In the morning She’d have Barry’s suit top draped over her as he walked out topless and blushing.  He’d have to explain to Cisco why it was necessary and hope he understood.  But even through all that the smile on their faces just wouldn’t fade.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	69. Door Number 13

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Winn laying there in nothing but a black lace bit of lingerie that barely fit him, but seemed fitting somehow.  Barry stood there blinking, trying to figure out how his friend from another universe was in LA of all places.  Maybe this was Earth-1 Winn?  Or maybe he’d traveled to Kara’s universe… did portals made by magic work that way?  Barry reached out and shook Winn slightly.   
  
“Huh… where am I.. Barry… oh this can’t be good… why am I naked?”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Start with the nudity, work your way to what’s going on.”   
  
“I sort of made a deal with the devil to get laid…”   
  
“And you picked me?  That’s so sweet.” Winn’s shoulders relaxed.   
  
“Thanks.” Barry smiled.  “Honestly I wasn’t sure who’d be in here.  He took me to a room full of doors and told me to pick.  I came in here and found you.”   
  
“Okay less sweet more random but still taking the compliment.”   
  
“Well you are beautiful, and ….” Barry’s eyes lingered on Winn’s package.   
  
“Oh yeah.” Winn blushed covering himself as best he could.   
  
“Shy?”   
  
“Wouldn’t you be?”   
  
“I can get undressed if that helps?”   
  
“May…be…” By the time Winn stopped talking, Barry had phased out of his clothing and was sitting there naked.  “Wow… uh… how does that fit in anything…” He looked at Barry’s hard cock.   
  
“It’s not so bad… it fits pretty good… it’s the vibrating that’s been the problem.”   
  
“Vibrating… your cock vibrates?”   
  
“Just when I’m horny…”   
  
“Okay…. How… how does that work…”   
  
“The closer I get the more I start vibrating, it’s been hard to have sex with anyone who doesn’t know about my secret.”   
  
“That’s rough dude.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“So it’s… like been since you got your powers…”   
  
“No sex other then myself.”   
  
“Dude…” Winn shuddered.  “Yeah… no we need to get to sexing you up.”   
  
“Thanks?” Barry chuckled.   
  
“I mean it, you get laid down , I’m going… to figure this out.”   
  
“Start with a blow job?”   
  
“Sure.” Winn nodded.   
  
“69?”   
  
“Oh thank you.” Winn smiled.   
  
“Get on top.  I think I can make my throat vibrate…”   
  
“You… okay.” Winn shut up and climbed atop and slid into Barry’s throat that was very much vibrating…. “fuck….” Winn whimpered as he knelt down and took Barry into his mouth.  He’d never done this but he’d thought about it a lot over the years.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	70. Door Number 14

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Mon-el spread out before him on the bed in nothing but an emerald thong made of lace that delicately showed off his impressive manhood.  Damn, was everyone on Daxam this well hung?  No wonder they’d been a party planet.  Barry reached over and shook his friend awake.   
  
“B-Barry?” Mon-el stretched and yawned.  “Where am I?” He looked around.  “And… I’m not wearing pants.”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“This your way of bonding with me?” Mon-el grinned.   
  
“Well … uh…”   
  
“You could have just asked.” Mon-el tore the fabric, bearing his body easily and moved across the bed to Barry where he started undressing him.  It was strange how he seemed to just know how to take apart almost any kind of clothing.  But he’d been really great at partying long before he got his powers from the yellow sun.  And once he had Barry naked the things he would do to the other hero of a different Earth.  In the morning Barry would have a slight limp but a smile that nothing could block, and a very naked Mon-el who waved at everyone, not seeming to really care that he was naked.  Shame seemed to be a bit of a human concept, but then again, Barry could see why he wouldn’t want to cover up.  In the end he gave up trying and got them a cab to the edge of town where Barry could zip them home once he was away from so many people.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	71. Door Number 15

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Caitlin laying there in a ice blue lace teddy that left little to nothing to the imagination.  Barry’s jaw dropped open as he looked at her, drinking her all in.   
  
“Don’t just stand there.” Caitlin looked at him.   
  
“Caitlin… I…”   
  
“Please I’ve wanted this since we got drunk and sang together.” She reached out to him and he zipped out of his clothing and went to her.  Their bodies colliding as he kissed her, stealing her breath away as they made out.  His hands roaming across the defined muscles of her body as she did the same with his lightning sculpted body.  They had never talked about it.  She’d been too hung up on her lost love and he’d been too hung up on lost chances with Iris.  But this… this felt right.  As kissing gave way to full nudity and tender love making, Barry could see a future forming around them that would make their lives walk in the light and away from the darkness that had seemed to eat at them bit by bit over the years.   
  
Barry slipped inside her and for the first time really saw Caitlin as a full woman with desires and passions and not just his medical friend who liked him to pee in a jar.   
  
“Right there… god right there.” She moaned and he rocked his hips, keeping his tip against that spot deep inside her, he set himself to vibrating for her.  “BARRY!” She called out, clawing at his body as he struggled to control his breathing, he was so close.  So close…. So… FUCK… The world was swallowed up in a haze as he came inside her, his vibrating going out of control and bringing her with him.  The pair of them dissolving into a fit of limbs and bodies that seemed to have no beginning or ending as they coupled again and again till they found that blissful release and passed out in each other’s arms.  Words of love and endearment uttered in haste but not without deep meaning.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	72. Door Number 16

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Iris laid out in golden honey colored lingerie that made his breath catch in his throat as he stood there torn between watching this forbidden image and rushing forward.  He must have made a sound because she woke with a start.  Her eyes wide as she took in his costume and her placement, as well as what she was wearing.   
  
“Take me.” She begged.   
  
Maybe she didn’t know it was Barry.  Maybe… he blurred his face and voice as he came to her, undoing his suit and leaving the cowl on as he undressed her.  He worshipped her body till he tore her body apart with her sheer waves of pleasure.  Eventually he entered her and it was everything he’d ever thought it would be.  He gave himself over to absolute pleasure and brought her with him over and over again.  In the morning he woke up with the cowl missing and looked paniced at her smiling face.   
  
“I knew it was you.” She planted a kiss on his lips.   
  
“I…. “   
  
“I love you Barry Allen.  I always have.” She kissed him again, and he just accepted that somehow, he’d won for once.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1


	73. Door Number 17

Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door.  Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Wally laying there in a yellow and red lace thong that did nothing to hide what he had been born with.  Barry had never really thought of him as a sexual being before, but watching his brother lay there, he reached out and grasped what he wanted as Wally stirred to wakefulness, he smiled and reached up and pulled Barry down to a kiss he’d wanted since the day he met Barry and even more so when the Flash saved his life the first time. He’d dreamed about this day and now it was here, he’d never let go, never.   
  


The End

  
  
You’ve found one of the good endings.  I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
►If you want to pick another door go back to Chapter 34  
►If you want to restart your night go back to Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me which ending did you get first? Which ending was your favorite? Which didn’t you like? Talk to me; let me know what you think about this idea. There's a special prize for the person who gets my favorite ending first.


End file.
